Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados
by Allie Mcclure
Summary: UA, Yoh y Anna son los mejores amigos, ¿cierto? Suerte con eso, pues su supuesta "amistad" no engaña a nadie. ¿O ser amigos siempre ha incluido querer besar al otro? ¿Y qué ocurre cuando alguien se interpone en la relación de ambos? Capítulos 18 y 19: La verdad es dolorosa; Anna y Hao tienen un encuentro "bastante" acalorado.
1. ¿Prólogo?

**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados.**

**Prólogo**

El atardecer era una de las cosas que más disfrutaban, y sobre todo si estaban juntos. Las nubes, rosadas y anaranjadas que adornaban el cielo. Esos cálidos tonos que se reflejaban en la laguna que observaban.

-Este es el mejor lugar del mundo. –habló Yoh, sin observar a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado sobre esa banca con vista al lago.

-Ahá... –asintió ella, sin quitar su vista del pacífico paisaje.

El muchacho sonrió divertido.

-Es porque estás tú aquí, conmigo. –bromeó él, dándole un leve codazo.

-Ahá... –asintió ella, perdida en los cálidos matices que observaba.

-Oye, Anna... ¿Estás prestándome atención? –preguntó el Asakura, levantando una ceja con extrañeza.

Ella no contestó. Sus mechones rubios se mecían con el viento y cubrían su rostro. Yoh la observó preocupado y se acercó a su amiga, quitando uno de los mechones de su cara y poniéndolo detrás de su oreja con timidez.

Tan sólo el contacto mutuo era capaz de erizar su piel y de tornar sus mejillas rosa. Esa amistad no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.

-No puedo seguir con esto, Yoh. –habló la joven, estableciendo contacto visual con el muchacho.

Su respiración se comenzó a hacer dificultosa, pero trató de disimularlo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Anna? –preguntó él, ruborizado.

-Vas a decirme hacia donde quieres que vaya esta amistad. –respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Yoh soltó una risa corta, dejando salir su incredulidad.

-Tú dime qué quieres, porque yo...-

-Tú eres quien me abraza como un amigo y después trata de seducirme, Asakura.

Yoh se sonrojó aún más. Miró avergonzado hacia el cielo.

-Yoh. Necesito una respuesta. Ahora. –exigió ella alzando el tono de voz.

-¿En serio tenemos que hablar de esto? –cuestionó Yoh, todavía ruborizado.

-Dios, _Yoh... –_la muchacha lo observó incrédula.

Anna juntó sus manos y pareció meditar un poco antes de hablar. Y la ira contenida de su mirada se volvió en una más preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Yoh preocupado, acercándose a la muchacha que dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-Claro que no estoy bien, imbécil. –contestó ella, golpeándolo con su bolso en el estómago.

-Auch, perdón... –se quejó él. Pero Yoh estaba asustado, mejor dicho, ATERRADO, porque Anna nunca, nunca, pero nunca lloraba. Bueno, si lo hacía. Y últimamente a menudo. Pero no dejaba nunca que la vieran así.

-Yoh, te quiero. –dijo ella con un hilo de voz, limpiándose los ojos con vergüenza, quitándose esas lágrimas de debilidad.

El muchacho la observó sorprendida. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa y dejó escapar la incomodidad en un suspiro.

-Yo también te quiero, Anna. –habló con una sonrisa dulce, sujetado la mano de su mejor amiga con timidez.

-Y es por eso... –Anna se levantó de la banca, cortando el contacto con el castaño- que no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca más.

-¿Q...qué? –preguntó el confundido porque, mierda, Anna siempre actuaba raro pero ahora más que nunca. –P...pero.

-No quiero que te acerques a mí, ni me busques, ni sigamos teniendo nada que ver. –dijo sujetando su bolso con determinación, girándose a ver a Yoh que permanecía sentado y no parecía entender lo que ocurría. Ella sonrió con tristeza –Fue lindo lo que tenemos... tuvimos, Yoh.

-Anna, por favor... –suplicó él, aún esperando que fuese una pésima, pésima broma. Se levantó de la banca y la observó fijamente a sus oscuros ojos. -¿Por qué?

-Porque me estoy enamorando de ti, Yoh. –soltó ella molesta, con su corazón latiendo a mil. –Y no voy a permitírmelo.

El muchacho abrió su boca y trató de hablar. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Ambos siguieron parados en sus lugares, sin romper el contacto visual. Podían escuchar la respiración agitada del otro, y ese corto momento se hizo eterno.

-Anna... –habló él finalmente, buscando alguna respuesta que lo solucionara todo como siempre lo hacía. –Yo... Nuestra amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Por favor, no...-

-Adiós. –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo marcha hacia su casa.

-Anna, no... –llamó él. –Annita, por favor no te vayas...

El corazón de ambos se rompía cada vez más.

-Ann... ¡Anna! –gritó él, suplicante. Sus manos temblaban, y luchaba por no permitir que sus ojos levemente llorosos dejaran una lágrima salir.

Pero ella no se detuvo. Y aún así, él no la siguió.


	2. Y así es como todo comienza

**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados.**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Y así es como todo comienza!**

La sala de estar de los Asakura estaba hecha un caos. Libros, comida, mantas por doquier. Haber invitado a Horo-Horo y a Ren a estudiar por la tarde había terminado en un caos de pijamada. Sí, Yoh y Hao definitivamente habían estado en las nubes al creer que algo así funcionaría.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz ronca el joven de ojos dorados mientras trataba de recordar en dónde estaba.

-Ya cállate Tao –contestó el de cabello celeste, que intentaba de dormir entre el desorden de mantas en el suelo, lanzándole una almohada al aludido.

-¿Qué hora es? –insistió con voz somnolienta el mayor de los Asakura. Se levantó lanzando las sábanas del suelo sobre el de cabello celeste y observó con pereza la situación –Demonios, esta es una de las escenas de las que temía despertar después de una fiesta. Cuatro chicos sensuales durmiendo juntos en tal desastre. Que grupo de homosexuales somos.

Horo-Horo comenzó a reír bajo una manta.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Usui? –interrogó enojado el de cabello azul violáceo- ¿Te gusta ser llamado gay?

-No... ¡Es que acabo de recordar que hoy es jueves!

-¿Y?

-¡Y QUE AHORA TENEMOS CLASES!

...

Todos comenzaron a correr por la habitación recogiendo su ropa.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! ¡No encuentro mis cosas!

-¡YOH YA DESPIERTA!

-Oh, no alcanzaré a tomar una ducha...

-YOH ARRIBA.

-¿Crees que alcancemos a desayunar?

-¡YOH, LEVÁNTATE!

El menor de los Asakura luchaba contra su hermano (y el sueño) para que este no le provocara una fractura -¡HAO SUÉLTAME! ¡YA ESTOY DESPIERTO!

-¡NO PUSISTE LA ALARMA TARADO! –gritó el primogénito torciendo la pierna del menor. –¡POR TU CULPA LLEGAREMOS ATRASADOS, OTRA VEZ!

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –Ésa era definitivamente la peor forma de despertar... -¡HAO MI PIERNA!

En la gran entrada había un gran estacionamiento (valga la redundancia) en el cual se veía de todo, autos, buses, furgones, helicóptero, barcos (ignoren los 2 últimos), etc. Uno de los más lujosos medios de transporte era una limosina negra con el emblema de una de las familias más adineradas de la academia. Un muchacho bajaba con orgullo del auto.

Sus ojos eran dorados como el oro que le sobraba a su familia. Su cabello era azul y usaba un peinado bastante peculiar, que de seguro requería mucho gel, debido a que iba en contra de las leyes de gravedad (?). Ren Tao se aproximaba a la acera de la calle con un aire sublime, rebosante de elegancia, mientras bajaban tres personas más a su siga.

El primero era Horokeu Usui –más conocido por Horo-Horo y mucho más conocido por Hoto-Hoto -, un muchacho desaliñado y de cabello azul claro y despeinado, ojos negros y un semblante de querer convertir todo en una pelota de soccer y patearla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El segundo era Hao Asakura, un joven de cabello castaño, largo y bien cuidado, de sonrisa traviesa y tez morena. Su presencia hacía a las chicas derretirse a su paso, de lo cual -por supuesto- él no se quejaba. Y el último era Yoh Asakura, hermano gemelo de Hao, pero de una personalidad mucho más sencilla. Su cabello corto y sus audífonos naranja no eran lo que más le diferenciaba de su hermano, sino que su mirada honesta y amistosa. Claro está que, en este momento, apenas llevaba los ojos abiertos por el sueño que tenía.

-Ren, ya casi llegamos, no tienes porqué correr –habló con pereza el menor de los Asakura, que iba detrás del grupo.

–Oye, podrías esperarnos un poco. –dijo el de pelo celeste tratando de alcanzar al muchacho de adelante.

–Eso es lo que pasa cuando les hago caso. -respondió el de ojos dorados con tono burlesco.- "Quédate a estudiar Ren, te irás temprano Ren" Pff...

-Está molesto todo porque no quiere llegar tarde y arruinar su perfecta reputación con los profesores. –habló Hao sonriendo con malicia

-HERMANO –gritó una muchacha por detrás. –¿DÓNDE EN EL PUTO MUNDO TE HABÍAS METIDO?

Horo-Horo ni siquiera se giró a ver a su iracunda hermana Pilika, que lo había estado buscando toda la tarde del día anterior, bueno, a veces a Horo se le olvida decir que no llegará a casa. Eso pasa.

-Ay... Pilika, ya no molestes. –se quejó él, mientras las lágrimas en los ojos de la muchacha parecían evaporarse con su ira.

-¿SABES LO PUTAMENTE PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA? –vociferó ella, lanzándole su bolso a la cabeza a su hermano.

-Demonios, y tú dices que te trato mal. –Le dijo Hao a su hermano, que iba algo desorientado.

-Ya pídele perdón a Pilika y vamos. –exigió Ren, deteniéndose de golpe y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La muchacha se paralizó luego de ver al de ojos dorados.

–YA ME VOY A MI CLASE –dijo apresurada, despidiéndose con la mano. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, el Usui comenzó a reír de repente, haciendo que el otro muchacho se alejara tres pasos.

-Eso fue raro. –dijo Yoh sorprendido.

– ¿Lo notaste, Ren?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara -¿Te has dado cuenta que Pilika siempre se calla y se sonroja cuando te ve? ¡Apuesto a que le gustas a la tonta! ¿Lo crees?

–No.

...Qué profundo...

El muchacho miró confundido y molesto, ya que luego de tanto argumento esperaba una respuesta de más de 2 letras.

–Es de las pocas veces que digo algo pensándolo antes, ¿Y tú sólo dices "No"?

–Sí.

–No te metas conmigo cabeza de cono.

- NO TE METAS CON MI PEINADO HOROKEU –Gritó el aludido tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Un grupo de estudiantes devoraba el espectáculo con los ojos, y había un grupo de muchachas con los ojos llorosos, llenos de ilusión.

- ¿Vieron lo sensualmente que le tomó el cuello de la camisa? –preguntó una chica.

-¡Espero que esto sea un indicio de yaoi! – exclamó otra.

-¡Esto me inspiró tanto que escribiré un doushinji! ¡AL LABORA-OTAKU!

De pronto, sale un agujero desde el suelo y las muchachas se lanzan por ahí.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta escuela? –preguntó Hao al observar el agujero que desaparecía.

-¿Un doushinji? –Se preguntó así mismo el de pelo azul violeta.

-¿Yaoi? –murmuró el otro que acomodaba su camisa -¿En qué diablos están hablando, en chino o qué?

Ren puso los ojos en blanco con ironía.

–Esas muchachas los estaban tratando de homosexuales. –habló una muchacha de cabello corto y rubio, de ojos oscuros que estaba parada de brazos cruzados. -¿Es en serio tan difícil de entender?

-¡Anna! –sonrió el de cabello castaño y corto y se acercó a la joven.

-Menos mal que estaba somnoliento. –masculló el de cabello largo, cruzándose de brazos.

Ren miró a Hao sonriendo.

–Pero vaya, ¿celoso Hao? –Cuestionó el de mirada dorada- No deberías estarlo, recuerda que tienes una novia.

-No me lo recuerdes. –contestó él con desgano.

-¿De qué te quejas Hao? –preguntó Horo –Por lo menos tienes novia... –añadió con cascadas en los ojos.-¿Tamao, quieres ser mi novia?

Todos los presentes levantaron una ceja. La aludida era un muchacha alta de cabello rosa y corto que pasaba por ahí sin intención de que la molestaran. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa fuerte.

-B...buenos días joven Horo-Horo.

-¿No le vas a contestar a Hoto? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa Hao, que se acercó y le sacudió el cabello a la niña.

-Ya déjala, Hao. –defendió Ren, mientras Horo-Horo y Hao reían.

-No pasa nada, Ren, sólo quería jugar un poco con Tamara. Sin resentimientos. –habló el de cabello largo sonriendo, mientras Tamao sólo le observaba asustada. –Oigan, ¿Dónde mierda se metió Yoh?

-Oh, lo vi yéndose con la señorita Anna. –habló algo decepcionada la de ojos rosa.

-¡He, he, he! –rió Horo levantando las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo repetidamente. –Yoh no pierde su tiempo.

–Pff... Como sea. –bufó Hao, arreglando su uniforme y largándose con altanería.

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en el patio del colegio. A pesar de su pequeño "percance" por la mañana, habían llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para darse unos minutos de descansar en el patio antes de que tocaran el timbre para entrar a clases.

-Pobre Keyko... –habló la rubia que se encontraba sentada junto al muchacho sobre el césped, bajo un árbol. –Tendrá que encontrarse con todo el desastre que dejaron ustedes cuatro en la sala de estar.

-Mamá no se molestará –rió Yoh, para luego ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas –Lo más probable es que no limpie y me haga ordenar la estancia a mí. –rió aún más, afligido.

-¿Por qué a ti? Fue Hao el de la idea de hacer una "pijamada de estudio" –habló ella mientras arreglaba su falda para que no se viera nada indebido.

-Porque Hao logrará escabullirse de mamá, como siempre lo ha hecho. –contestó Yoh, soltando una risa típica de él.

-Ay de ti. –suspiró la joven, mientras ella e Yoh se movían al mismo tiempo y observaban las hojas del árbol mecerse. -¿A qué hora se quedaron dormidos anoche?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –cuestionó él, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha e intentaba trenzar su rubio cabello.

-Cómo dijiste que te costó tanto de despertar...

-Oh, no fue tan tarde. –aclaró el sonriendo- Si no desperté no fue porque estuviese tan cansado, sino porque estaba teniendo un buen sueño –rió Yoh, sonriendo aún más.

-¿Y qué clase de sueño fue?

Ante eso, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Yoh soltó el cabello de la muchacha y sus mejillas se volvieron rojo fuego. Anna notó esto y sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño fue, Asakura?

Y claro, Yoh sabía que había sido uno muy, MUY bueno. Pero no lo había rememorado hasta que esta pregunta salió a flote.

-Oh... jaja, es que... yo –su risa nerviosa apenas le dejaba hablar. Sus mejillas le quemaban la cara- Anna, creo que ya no lo recuerdo, ¡Ja! Q...que lástima, ¿no lo crees?

-En efecto –dijo la muchacha acercándose al Asakura aún sonriendo –no lo creo.

Yoh apenas si podía mirarla a los ojos. Se horrorizó. Su rubor era obvio. Anna lo había notado.

-Soñaste con una mujer, ¿Verdad? –su sonrisa maliciosa no se apagaba. Amaba molestar a su amigo. Bueno, su amistad se basaba en ella molestando a Yoh...

-¡Qué cosas dices, Anna! –dijo él cada vez más rojo. Y mientras él se alejaba de la muchacha, aún en el césped, ella se seguía acercando.

-Te gusta alguien y no me lo has dicho, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella ahora algo molesta –¿No confías en mí? –preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

He ahí el dilema. A Yoh no tenía intereses románticos en ninguna chica.

Pero en su subconsciente le había mostrado en ese sueño que tal vez sí.

A él no le gustaba románticamente Anna.

Pero había soñado con ella. Y ese sueño **sí que le había gustado.**

Repentinamente, el timbre comienza a sonar alborotadoramente, haciendo saltar a todos los presentes.

-¡PERFECTO! –gritó Yoh, levantándose de golpe. -¡Hora de ir a clases!

Anna levantó una ceja y lo observó escéptica.

-Muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Jeanne, una muchacha de cabello largo, gris y ondulado de ojos rubí.

-¡Y gracias a Dios! –habló Yoh, cuyo comentario dejó extrañados a los presentes. –Nos vemos, Annita.

-Pero si ahora tenemos clases juntos. –dijo ella levantándose con delicadeza. -¿Creíste que te escaparías de mí?

-Entonces vamos rápido. –suspiró él y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse con velocidad al aula.

_OK, ¡Este es un total remake del fanfic original! Pero me molestaba que en los primeros capítulos prácticamente no hubiese Yoh x Anna, así que ahora lo introduje casi sin preámbulos. Además, en serio quería continuar este fic, pero lo inicié cuando tenía como 12 años y ahora tengo 17, por lo tanto notarán que habían serios problemas de compatibilidad, Jijiji. A las personas que seguían este fic desde antes les agradezco su comprensión pero no crean que eliminé para siempre las páginas originales, por lo tanto, si a alguien aún le interesa leer el fic original me avisa, que no está perdido ;) Gracias por leer!_


	3. Folkin' Around

**Tontos, jóvenes y ¿**_**Enamorados**_**?**

**Capítulo 3: Folkin' Around**

Clases. No hay nada mejor que estar varias horas seguidas escuchando a una persona a la que le pagan por torturarte y arruinarte la vida. AH, bellas clases. La asignatura más agradable era en la cual se encontraban nuestros personajes; Orientación. Era un momento en el que todos estaban sentados, pero en vez de leer fatídicos libros, el profesor leía una revista y no tomaba en cuenta a sus alumnos. El comité del curso ya se había rendido a principio de año por buscar la atención de sus compañeros, por lo cual ni siquiera hacían Consejo de Curso. Sólo se dedicaban a dormir sobre sus bancos o a escuchar música.

-Odio los jueves. –se quejó el mayor de los Asakura. –Los jueves son jueves de Jeanne. Los jueves salgo todos los recesos con Jeanne. Los jueves Jeanne me obliga a salir con ella por la tarde. Los jueves veo, hablo y estoy con Jeanne. –El muchacho hablaba mientras mordía un lápiz roñoso. –Cómo odio a Jeanne... Tener una novia es casi tan horrible como tener un hermano.

-Yo estoy aquí –corrigió Yoh levantando el dedo índice, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mesa.

-Pero Jeanne está en otra clase, así que deja tu miseria y cierra la boca –habló Anna, sin dejar de leer un libro de literatura. –Tú te lo buscaste.

-Aún recuerdo cuando apostamos –recordó con los ojos brillantes Usui- como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Fue ayer. –dijo sonriendo Yoh, pero la pereza y un largo bostezo reprimieron su sonrisa – Sólo bromeo.

-Alumnos, silencio. –reprochó el profesor mientras leía un libro muy ancho, que cubría la revista porno que en realidad leía con atención.

-"Si pierdes, tendrás que conquistar a Jeanne y pedirle comenzar una relación que dure durante 2 meses" –citó Ren, que estaba sentado delante de los Asakura y al lado de Anna.

-Sabiendo que luego no me dejaría respirar los hubiese mandado al demonio –aclaró Hao, algo molesto.

-Te quedan sólo 2 semanas, hermanote. –Dijo con una sonrisa llena de lástima ajena, o sólo sádica, el otro Asakura. –Así que tienes que soportarla y evitar discusiones.

-Ustedes los hombres son despreciables. –dijo Anna, sin quitar la vista de su libro- Jugar con los sentimientos de esa niña. Dios, cómo la odio, pero, esto es el colmo.

-Anna, no me metas a mí, yo no aposté nada. –habló Yoh, levantando con pereza su brazo y picándola en el hombro.

-Pero sigues siendo un hombre. –contestó ella, que usó el libro para golpearlo en la cabeza para que dejara de molestar.

-Yo tampoco quería apostar –dijo Horo- pero Hao y Ren me obligaron; soy una víctima.

- ¡NIÑOS CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS!

Todos miraron asustados al profesor, que dejó a la vista su revista guarra –qué palabra ¿no?-. Claro que él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia en la puerta del inspector.

-Este...profesor Nueno, si no está muy ocupado retorciendo la mente de sus alumnos y/o leyendo la revista playboy ,que por cierto está muy buena, –dijo el inspector (un hombre de cabello corto y negro de piel blanca con fama de pirómano ,al igual que Hao)- me gustaría que deje pasar a Lyserg Diethel, que llegó atrasado hoy. Ya está justificado.

-Oh, está bien Señor Roy. –dijo aturdido el profesor. –Pasa Diethel.

Yoh y Horo contenían la risa, mientras Hao caía inerte sobre su mesa con un aura negra rodeándolo.

-Con permiso. –murmuró el muchacho de cabello verde, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡Es el inspector auto! –gritó un muchacho de cabello corto y rubio.

Usui comenzó a apretarse el estómago mientras reía con fuerza, dispuesto a explicar a qué se refería su compañero a los demás que miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¡El inspector se llama Roy Mustang! _Mustang, ¡_como el auto!

Algunos rieron, otros ni siquiera conocían la marca del susodicho auto.

-Usumaki, dé una visita a la oficina del inspector. –gruñó el profesor desde su puesto desinteresado, retomando su tan intensa lectura.

-Será un placer su visita –murmuró con sonrisa sádica el inspector Mustang, sacando de su bolsillo una pistola, haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva y lo acompañase temeroso, arrastrando las piernas, y que Usui susurrara agradecimientos al cielo porque no se lo llevaron a él.

-¿Está ocupado? –le preguntó Lyserg, un muchacho de su misma edad de cabello verde y sonrisa amable, a Horo-Horo. –Si no es así, ¿me puedo sentar?

-_Te repelo, pero me cuesta rechazarte si lo dices tan gentilmente, ¡maldito personaje homo! –_Gritó para sus adentros muy enfurecido el chico del norte_ –_Como quieras, Diethel.

Hao sonrió lleno de alegría ya que Horo estaba solo, lo cual evitó que su _mejor enemigo _se sentara a su otro lado.

-Hoto, ¡te amo! –agradeció Hao, exclamando con mucha fuerza, dejando que todo el curso se diera vuelta a verlo. -¿QUÉ MIRAN? –gruñó, haciendo que todos se giraran a sus puestos llenos de miedo por su cara de odio.

-¡No más personajes raros! –se lamentó Usui.

-Pero Hao, creí que teníamos algo especial –susurró Ren sonriendo de lado, mientras Yoh alzó la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres Ren? ¿Me estás cambiando por mi hermano?

Cesaron un poco, y comenzaron a reír. Las mismas chicas de hace un rato aparecieron de pronto, gritando la palabra "_Yaoi" _hasta que apareció el mismo agujero en medio de la sala, haciendo que se lanzarán a él.

La clase pasó con lentitud, ya que el profesor no les había pedido hacer nada en especial mientras leía su adorada revista. Y al fin tocaron el timbre para salir al recreo.

-Supongo que ya terminaron de leer el libro. –dijo Anna repentinamente. –La prueba es dentro de 4 días, y no creo que miren una sola página el fin de semana.

-Yo sí. No me ha agradado mucho, pero es la segunda vez que lo leo. –contestó Tao, triunfante. –Y además le pedía a los empleados de mi familia conseguir 10 resúmenes diferentes y 2 profesionales para que me lo explicaran.

-No he leído una página, incluso creo que debe apestar. –Comentó el de cabello largo–Una obra de romance, ¡Puaj!

-Yo voy en la página 5. –dijo orgulloso Horo.

-Son más de 500 páginas, Horokeu. –recordó Ren, mostrando el libro.

-Lo sé… ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, PINCHUDO!

-¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE BROMEAR SOBRE MI PEINADO?

Yoh miró a todos con ingenuidad.

-¿Hay que leer un libro?

-...-

-¡HAO! –se escuchó un aullido desde la puerta. Jeanne esperaba a su pseudo novio con ansias -Amor, ¡Hoy es jueves! –exclamó ella alegre, entrando al salón en donde estaban teniendo clases y acercándose a Hao para abrazarlo.

-Yupi... –soltó él sin alegría alguna. –Me muero de ganas por salir contigo.

-Yo también. –dijo ella, dándole un beso amorosamente en la mejilla. –Imagínate, ¡todo el día juntos! –sonrió con dulzura.

-No puedo creerlo, qué felicidad. –comentó él, mientras la de ojos rojos se colgaba de su brazo.

-¡Y con Lyserg! –añadió ella, y Hao se odió aún más.

Antes de la famosa apuesta, Hao dedicó su vida a burlarse de la santurrona Jeanne y de su mejor amigo, el "delicadito" Lyserg. Después de lograr conquistar a la muchacha, disculpándose con ella y seduciéndola sin vergüenza alguna, no se la pudo quitar de encima nunca más. Y consigo, al mejor amigo de ésta, quién nunca dejó de odiar a Hao.

-Bien, ¿Qué haremos este recreo? –preguntó Lyserg de pronto, mientras Hao le miraba incrédulo.

-¡Oh, Jeanne, cariño! –habló de pronto el castaño- Odio decirte esto, pero, quería hablar sobre un libro del cual nos harán un examen con Anna. –dijo este, buscando a la rubia y abrazándola, pasando su brazo por sus hombros. -¿Verdad, Anna?

-Claro. –dijo ella levantando una ceja- Lo siento, Jeanne, pero a Hao le irá terrible si no aclara sus dudas conmigo.

La de ojos rojos se cruzó de brazos. –Hao... ¿No me digas que prefieres sacarte una buena nota a estar conmigo?

-Ya sabes, linda. Debo cuidar mi promedio de calificaciones. –dijo él, fingiendo lástima.

-Como sea. –dijo ella, aparentemente molesta y mirando con odio a la rubia- Vamos, Lyserg. Salgamos.

-Como té quieras, Jeanne- apoyó él, con una sonrisa triunfante. Definitivamente en la ecuación Hao + Jeanne + Lyserg había un error garrafal. El de cabello verde y la muchacha se fueron con orgullo.

-Me debes una, Asakura. –dijo entre dientes Anna, mientras Hao sonreía traviesamente.

-Cuando quieras, Anna. –habló él pícaramente- Haré lo que quieras.

-Pues empieza por sacarme tu maldito brazo de encima. –vociferó de tal forma que Hao le hizo caso algo sorprendido.

De la nada, Yoh apareció entre Hao y Anna, separándolos aún más.

-Oigan, ¿adivinen qué? Mañana reabrirán el parque de diversiones y quería saber si irán. Ren nos prestó su casa, que queda más cerca del parque.

-¿Y desde cuándo les presté mi casa? –preguntó Tao enojado. –Además, es un departamento, no hay forma de que queden habitaciones.

-Por favor, Ren! Tu _pent-house,_ tiene 2 pisos. Así que todos nos quedaremos mañana en la casa de Ren! –dijo Horo-Horo, recibiendo una paliza por no haber guardado en secreto lo del tamaño de su nuevo departamento.

-Bien por ustedes. –murmuró Kyoyama.

-Vamos, Anna. –dijo Yoh, rodeando su cintura con un brazo- ¡Será muy divertido! ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-¿Me acompañas a comprar algo al puesto de comida? –le preguntó de la nada Horo al de los audífonos.

-Horo-Horo, estuviste sacando comida de debajo de tu puesto toda la clase- reclamó el chino.- No puedo creer que tengas hambre.

-Pues sí tengo. Pero lo que no tengo es dinero, así que Yoh…

-Te di la mitad del dinero del almuerzo de la semana, y te compré una bolsa de papas fritas con lo que me quedaba ayer. –rememoró el muchacho.

-Pff, pobre. –sentenció el de cabello celeste- ¿Y tú Hao? ¿Tienes dine...? ¡Oye, hoy es jueves! ¿Por qué no estás con Jeanne?

-Me deshice de ella, por ahora. –enfatizó él.

-Pobre Jeanne, no sé porque no logra enamorarte, si está bastante buena. –comentó Usui, que recibió una paliza del chino.

-¡No digas estupideces! Le guste o no le guste, sigue siendo la novia de Hao, y sigue sin ser nuestro problema. –Dijo Ren, tan solemne como siempre- Ah, y sí, está muy buena.

-Dale una oportunidad, es linda… -Yoh fue interrumpido por la mirada intrigada de Anna- ¿Q...qué?

-Ya veo... –dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Soñaste con ella?

-¿Tenías que recordar eso? –preguntó el menor de los Asakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El día pasó velozmente, hasta que llegó el viernes por la noche.

Yoh y Anna caminaban por la calle, Yoh con un gran bolso que contenía ropa. Iban camino a casa de Ren, un complejo de edificios bastante lujoso. Ambos iban bastante abrigados. La noche era fresca y la luz de las estrellas era opacada por los faroles de luz artificial.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir al parque de diversiones con nosotros? –preguntó por enésima vez Yoh, que llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras que Anna iba sujeta de uno de sus brazos.

-No, Yoh, no quiero. –contestó con sequedad, más sin molestia.

-Anna, ¿Pasa algo que no me quieres contar? –preguntó él, deteniéndose de a poco, esperando que la muchacha le contestara. -¿Anna?

-He tenido algunos problemas en casa con mis tíos, por lo cual pedirles dinero para la entrada sería algo humillante para mí. –habló sin censura, aún sujeta del brazo del muchacho. -¿Quieres llegar a la casa de Ren, o no?

-No les tenías que pedir dinero, yo te podría haber invitado. –dijo Yoh con un tono dulce. Anna no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a soltar a Yoh y a arreglar la bufanda que llevaba puesta el muchacho.

-No tienes por que molestarte por mí –aclaró la muchacha, sujetándose de nuevo del brazo del joven y siguieron avanzando. –Ya no soy una niña, Yoh. Me puedo cuidar sola.

-Lo sé. –habló el castaño, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. –Te quiero, Anna. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

La honestidad de las palabras del muchacho dejó que la rubia se petrificara por un instante. Sus mejillas se tornaros levemente rosas y no se podía ver si estaba sonriendo debido a la bufanda que ella llevaba cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yoh extrañado, observando a su amiga con curiosidad.

-Nada, sólo dijiste que me querías. –contestó ella con sencillez.

Yoh tragó saliva y se sonrojó también.

-Oh, bueno, pensé que era obvio. –habló él, para luego soltar una risa nerviosa. Estaba asustado. Porque su relación se trataba de sentir muchas cosas sin manifestarlas. Y menos decirlas.

-Ya llegamos. –dijo ella, deteniéndose ante en conjunto residencial.

El muchacho paró de golpe.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta. –dijo él. Definitivamente iba algo distraído. –Anna, gracias por acompañarme.

-Ahá. –asintió ella, alzando su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente por unos instantes.

Yoh la observó por un rato. Sus ojos, grandes y oscuros. Sus rasgos, tan delicados y femeninos. Ella lucía tan frágil, y aún así era una muchacha tan fuerte. Y era tan, tan hermosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Nada. –dijo él, con sus manos en los bolsillos. –Sólo miraba lo linda que eres.

Esto no era normal, ¿O sí? Yoh siempre había dicho que Anna era linda. Pero ahora debía admitir que le parecía hermosa. Y había algo que le hacía querer acercarse hacia ella, algo casi magnético. Y lo hizo.

Se acercó a la muchacha y la rodeó con sus brazos. Anna no se movió, recibiendo el abrazo sin reacción alguna.

-Ya me voy, ¿Sí? –preguntó el, hablando sumamente bajo, en el cuello de la muchacha. –Cuídate, nos vemos el lunes.

-Sí. –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Adiós.- se despidió el muchacho, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ingresó al gran edificio con rapidez, dejando a Anna afuera, sin moverse. Su mano tocó la mejilla besada por el moreno.

-Adiós. –susurró ella.


	4. Ahora empiezan los problemas

**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados.**

**Capítulo 4: Ahora empiezan los problemas**

En el departamento de Ren se dedicaron a ver televisión y jugar PlayStation. El dueño de la casa había salido a buscar, junto con su "empleado predilecto", Basón, algunas cosas para hacer la cena, y tenían que ir a buscar a su hermana, Jun.

Al regresar, Ren miró a sus amigos jugando con el PlayStation que no les había prestado en ningún momento.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? –preguntó imprevisto, haciendo que todos saltaran.

-B…bueno nosotros, f…fue idea de Hao sacar tus cosas, es que estábamos aburridos y…y…, p…pero… ¡FUE IDEA DE HAO! -dijeron al unísono Yoh y Horo, dejando a Hao con la boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo pueden jugar esa porquería prehistórica? Hubiesen sacado la consola Wii.

Los ojos de los muchachos brillaron como nunca.

Y luego lo volvieron a hacer, al ver a una hermosa joven de ojos azules entrar a la habitación, de cabello verde y recogido, con irresistibles proporciones; la hermana de Ren, Jun Tao.

-Buenas tardes, muchachos. –dijo saludando cordialmente con una linda sonrisa, mientras todos, excepto su hermano e Yoh, que era algo más controlado, babeaban.

-Tan linda como siempre. –Dijo Yoh sonriendo, haciendo que la muchacha de 20 años soltase una modesta risa. –Un gusto volverte a ver Jun.

-Si la belleza se heredara, estaría enamorado de tu hermano. –Comentó Hao, haciendo que el chino se molestara.

-¿Si la belleza se heredara? ¿Me estás tratando de feo? –preguntó el Tao, sin ocultar su irritación.

-No Ren –corrigió Horo- dice que Jun te opaca demasiado, haciéndote ver… -hizo una pausa.- Sí, Hao te trata te feo. No lo culpo, teniendo a una hermana tan linda…

Jun volvió a sonreír, todo el ambiente estaba de color de rosa, claro, menos para el hermano de la joven que se encontraba en una esquina rodeado por un aura azul marino.

-Cada día que los veo creo que son más dulces –sonrió amable- Si hubiese conocido chicos como ustedes a su edad, no duden en que hubiese rogado por tenerlos de novio.

Y todo se tornó de negro más rápido de lo esperado.

-Pero no sé qué haría sin mi Lee Bruce….

Ese nombre les retumbó en la cabeza.

-¡Aún no puedo creer que me caso con él en 3 meses!-declaró emocionada, mostrando su gran sortija.

Y todos miraron al suelo, deprimidos.

Con la noche estrellada, la gran celebración comenzó. Como era la reapertura, toda la comida era gratis –algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, etc.- lo cual le subió mucho el ánimo a Usui después de recibir la fatídica noticia de que su hermana también había ido, acompañada de su amiga, Tamao. Luego de sacar 5 algodones de azúcar, Hoto se reintegró al grupo.

-Qué lindo, nos trajiste algodón. –dijo Lyserg sonriendo.

-¿Les traje? –Preguntó él.-Estos 5 son para mí.

-Qué glotón…-discutió Hao, quitándole un algodón de azúcar.

Los demás lo imitaron.

-Te pasaste Hotín.- agradeció Yoh, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Mi comida…-suspiró con cataratas el perjudicado.

-¡Hermano! –chilló una aniñada voz, cuyo cuerpo se lanzó sobre su hermano.

-Pero no puede ser, sabía que estabas aquí, pero deseé que no nos encontráramos…-se lamentó el de pelo celeste. – ¡Y ya quítate de encima!

-Que malo…-reprochó Pilika, observando disimuladamente a su amor platónico. –Hola Ren –saludó ella, tratando fallidamente de hablar seductora.

-Hola, Pilika. –saludó sin demasiado interés.

-Sentimos interrumpirlos. –dijo apenada Tamao, que llegó junto con la chica del norte.

-No hay problema.- sonrió Yoh. -Buenas noches Pilika, buenas noches Tami.

-B…buenas noches. –contestó apenas Tamao, mientras el rosa se expandía por su cara.- _¡Me dijo Tami!_

-Tamao, Pilika, que agrado me da verlas. –dijo Lyserg, sonriendo amablemente.

-_Ya comenzó con su sonrisa falsa…_-pensó Hao, que sentía que de pronto le pesaba respirar.

-A mí me asombra encontrarte con mi hermano y los demás- exclamó sorprendida la Usui, ya que, por que lo que sabía, su hermano mayor y sus amigos le odiaban, menos Yoh claro, que tomaba a toda cosa que respirara por "amigo", en la mayoría de los casos.

-Pues me encontré con los chicos a la salida del edificio en donde Ren vive, e Yoh me ofreció muy cordialmente acompañarlos al parque. –explicó el de pelo verde.

-Bravo, Yoh…-dijeron entre dientes su hermano, el del cabello azul violáceo y el Usui.

-¿O sea que has estado con Ren todo este tiempo?-preguntó en un susurro la hermana menor de Horo.

– Y no es lo mejor –el muchacho le susurró algo al oído, para luego reírse al unísono. -¡Luego te lo cuento todo!

-Puaj… -Hao miraba con algo de desprecio, imaginándose qué tipo de cosas conversarían más tarde.

Y en realidad, las cosas pintaban color Tamao para ambas chicas. Sus amores platónicos estaban ahí; Yoh para Tamao y Ren para Pilika. Claro que, Tamao era mucho más reservada al respecto. Conocía a Yoh desde que tenían 4 años y desde entonces estaba enamorada de él en secreto, ya que su timidez apenas le permitía hablarle sin tartamudear.

_-Mi Yoh..._

_-Mi Ren…_

-Mi Horo…

-¿?

-¿Acaso no puedo pensar en mí mismo? –preguntó Usui, moqueando con cataratas.

-Piensas en ti mismo porque no hay quien lo haga. –molestó Ren.

-¿Y tú no piensas en mí?

Con esto, Horo-Horo voló por los aires, chocando contra uno de los puestos de palomitas de maíz.

-Imbécil, ahora no las podré vender. –gruñó un hombre con cara de haber salido de la cárcel hace poco, mirando grandes cantidades de palomitas tiradas por el sucio suelo- Te ordeno a que te las comas, en castigo. A sí los encargados no me pedirán limpiar.

-Usted… ¡ES UN SANTO! -gritó Usui, abrazando al señor, que por alguna razón, se sonrojó. – ¡Con gusto me comeré estas palomitas!

-¡Qué muchacho! –suspiró el hombre.

Los muchachos, Tamao y Pilika, esperaron a que Horo-Horo acabara con las palomitas de maíz para dirigirse a la montaña rusa más grande del parque.

-¡Cómo adoro marearme! –gritó Hoto, que llegó con la camisa llena de restos de palomitas. – ¡Y cómo amo vomitar sobre otros!

Al sentarse en parejas, nadie quería ir con Horo-Horo.

-Vamos Ren, vayamos juntos, lo del vómito era broma.

-Púdrete. –sugirió con dulzura el amable chino. El mayor de los Usui hizo una mueca, para fingir que estaba ofendido.

-Usui -suspiró el de ojos oro- Sabes que bromeo.

Horo sonrió con malicia al sentarse con Tao.

-¡Una pareja que se reconcilia! –gritó Hao, que llegó corriendo hasta el carro de la montaña.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!

-¡Como sea!

Hao tomó asiento con una muchacha de cabello largo y de un lindo cuerpo.

-Hola, preciosa -saludó sin mirarle realmente a la cara.

-Yo me iba a sentar ahí, hermano.-reprochó Yoh.

-Me da lo mismo, eres un minuto menor que yo, así que tienes un minuto menos de derechos.

-P…pero…

-¿Quién salió primero de mamá?-cuestionó Hao.

-Tú…-pronunció rendido el menor.

-¿Quién se irá con la chica sexy de los grandes senos?-preguntó seriamente, provocando a la muchacha mirarlo con enojo y vergüenza.

Así que Yoh se tuvo que ir con…

-¿Seguro que no te molesta ir conmigo? –preguntó Tamamura, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba.

-¡Que linda!, por supuesto que no me molesta, al contrario. –respondió Yoh, que solía tratar de ser gentil con la gente con la que no suele hablar.

Ella sólo sonrió, algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Las alturas me causan escalofríos… - _En realidad me subí sólo para estar cerca de Yoh, pero no sólo estoy cerca de él, ¡Estoy a su lado! ¡Esto es un gran paso! ¡Tal vez nos podremos casar y tener muchos bebés! ¡ARRIBA, TAMAO ASAKURA!_

Su mundo de fantasías acabó cuando se fijó en que el carro estaba en lo alto, punto de comenzar se veloz viaje. Chilló al ver lo alto que estaban. Y luego el carro se impulsó un poco hacia adelante, balanceándose para bajar a toda velocidad, haciendo sonar a un coro que traía la paz y la armonía; -¡WHAAAA!

-Un momento, ¿Estuviste con Tamao?-preguntó Anna a la vuelta de clases. -¿Con Tamao Tamamura? ¿La niña más torpe y tímida en esta escuela?-agregó en un susurro.

-No seas mala, Anna. -relató Yoh, que miraba el Rolex del chino esperando el timbre del primer recreo. –Luego la invité a otros juegos y gané un peluche, y más tarde se tuvo que ir temprano, pero le pedí pasar este día con ella.

-¿Dices _todo_ el día? –preguntó la rubia, sin ocultar que estaba escandalizada.

-Ni te imaginas como reaccionamos nosotros cuando nos dijo eso…-comentó Usui metiéndose para tener algo de protagonismo.- Me dejó de lado, y más encima con cierto deforme con ojos de gato… ¡Toda la noche!

Ren no tomó en cuenta la indirecta, ya que revisaba sus libros.

-Entonces fue tu noche ideal, Hoto.

-Hao, estimado travesti; lamento informarte que no soy gay, y no me pienso cambiar a "tu bando" homosexual. Y agrego por milésima vez que no tengo nada que ver románticamente con el señor tiburón.

Ren levantó una ceja, sin hacer nada más.

-Queridos alumnos… ¿Queridos? Ay, ¿A quién engaño? Mocosos, cállense de una vez.

-Perdón profesora…

-Ña, ña, ña, perdón profesora. –Imitó con tono de burla la profesora Izumi. -¡Perdón mi trasero! Sigan repasando lo que hemos visto, luego no quiero a nadie arrodillado, llorando por una segunda oportunidad.

Suena el timbre…

-¡Sí! –celebraron los alumnos, mientras se levantaban de sus sillas.

-¿Qué hacen? Vuelvan a sus puestos.

-Pero si ya sonó el timbre…

-¡SÓLO SUENA EL TIMBRE CUANDO YO DIGO!

Luego de 3 largos minutos, los alumnos salieron de todas formas.

En frente a la sala estaban paradas Jeanne, Pilika y Tamao.

-Demonios…-susurró el de los aretes.- Diethel, ven un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Asakura? –preguntó interesado el muchacho.

-_Te querré mucho_ si pasas sólo tú este recreo con Jeanne, y si puede ser, todo el día.

Ren y Horo comenzaron a reír con malicia al notar el sonrojo del de pelo verde.

-¿Por qué tan rojillo, Lissy? –interrogó Horokeu, sin ocultar su sonrisa macabra.

-Por supuesto que no estoy rojo…es que hace de pronto mucho calor, eso es todo.

-Es porque estás cerca de Hao. –supuso el de ojos ámbar codeando al de cabello azul claro.

Anna les jaló el cabello a ambos, que después de quejarse se dieron cuenta de que su amigo Yoh se estaba yendo por el pasillo junto a la ruborizada Tamamura.

-Esa Tamamura se lo está llevando.- murmuró Ren extrañado, mientras Hao se reintegraba al grupo, ocultándose detrás del joven proveniente del norte para que su novia se fuera sin verlo.

-Parece que Tamatonta te trata de robar a mi hermanito, Annita. –rió con picardía Hao mientras salía de su escondite.

-Te mueres de curiosidad por saber a dónde fueron… -susurró Tao, poniendo uno de sus brazos rodeando su cuello, para que ella suspirara enfadada.

-Por saber a dónde fueron, sin ti. –agregó Usui, rodeándola también con su otro brazo.

La rubia bufó molesta.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan –habló molesta, cruzándose de brazos- Vamos a espiarlos.

-¡Sí!

Tamao e Yoh se encontraban en una de las terrazas del colegio (habían sido prohibidas para ciertas personas demasiado liberales, como Hao, o el algunos casos Hoto, para no lanzarse ni a sí mismos ni a otras personas, cosa que ya había ocurrido.).

-¿Tienes calor? –preguntó el muchacho por sorpresa.

-N…no, ¿Por qué? –contestó la chica ingenuamente.

-Pues porque estás muy roja, Tamao. –exclamó, riendo.

-¡Lo siento!

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?

-¡Siento lamentarme! _Tonta Tamao, tonta, debes dejar tu timidez, así Yoh será tuyo._ –se decía a sí misma la muchacha.

-¡Te sonrojaste más! –indicó riéndose el de los audífonos.

-¡Esto me pasa sólo contigo!

-¿Ah?

-¡Nada!... _TONTA TAMAO, ¡CASI TE DESCUBRE!_

-¡Me causas mucha gracia, Tamao! –Comentó Yoh.- Me extraña que hablemos tan poco, siendo que nos conocemos hace casi 10 años. –agregó, junto con su risa típica.

-_¡SON 11!_

Los súper espías, en cambio, estaban justo detrás de la terraza, escuchando todo comentario.

-Esto apesta, no escucho nada de lo que dicen.-murmuró Ren, contradiciendo a la narración.

-Yo tampoco escucho mucho, pero se ve que la pasan muy bien, ¿No lo crees, Anna? –preguntó amable Horo-Horo.

-¿Por qué lo tomaron conmigo tan "especialmente"?. –preguntó, con bajo volumen la única muchacha entre los 4.

-¡Duh! Porque es Yoh. –excusó el Asakura de cabello largo con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-¿Y?

-¡Tú ya sabes! –contestaron los demás al unísono.

-Sólo somos amigos. No hay algún sentimiento en especial de mi parte por él, ni por nadie -murmuró la rubia- Ya me voy.

-Espera, tal vez tengan sexo acá arriba…

-¡HAO! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos.

-Ah, no quiero perder mi tiempo en esto.

Anna se retiró. Sentía como se revolvía su estómago, y como simplemente no quería estar ahí. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su repentino malestar como para percatarse de que estaba siendo seguida por Hao.

-¿Mucho para ti, Annita?

-Cómo detesto que me llamen así, y sí, fue demasiado aburrimiento -Aclaró molesta, haciendo que Hao se cruzara de brazos y negara con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Tan orgullosa –murmuró el castaño, acercándose peligrosamente, sin apagar su traviesa sonrisa. –Sin olvidar, por supuesto, lo bonita que eres.

Anna no se inmutó, ya que estaba viendo las opciones disponibles; a) Golpear a Hao y mandarlo a volar ó b) Patearlo y dejarlo sin día del padre.

-No te atrevas a cruzar tus límites, Hao.

-No lo hago. –sonrió abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura y apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro –Después de todo, como dices tú, "te veo como una amiga, y no siento nada en especial por ti"

-No es cierto –susurró la muchacha, mirando la pared de enfrente. –Yo sé qué quieres conmigo, Hao.

-Esa es una gran y fea mentira. –dijo él susurrándole al oído- ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiere Yoh contigo, entonces? ¿Sabes siquiera qué es lo que tú quieres con él?

El muchacho se alejó sólo cuando notó que los otros estaban detrás de él y de Anna, observando sin interrumpirlos hasta ése momento.

El de cabello celeste se aclaró la garganta para que los dos se giraran a verlos.

-¿Mal momento? –preguntó Yoh con absoluta frialdad, sus ojos celosos mirando directamente a los de Anna.

La muchacha sintió que debía darle una explicación al Asakura. Pero recordó qué la había llevado a ése lugar al mirar a la chica de ojos rosa que estaba parada, con semblante confundido al lado de Yoh. Y ya no tenía nada que explicarle a Yoh.


	5. Un día incómodo

**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados.**

**Capítulo 5: Un día incómodo**

-Ren, ¿mañana hay examen de Química? -preguntó Hoto-Hoto al salir de clases.

-No, es de Física.-contestó el aludido.

-¿QUÉ? Yo que estudié para química, me irá fatal.-suspiró el Usui, mientras le caían cataratas de los ojos.

-Qué mentiroso eres.-suspiró Ren, ignorando el la nube que flotaba encima de Horo, al cual de caían rayos y gotas de lluvia.

-Es cierto Tao, no estudié, pero de todas formas me irá mal en la prueba.

-Estudies o no estudies te irá mal igual.

-¡Ay, miren quién lo dice, el Rey del Mundo!

-¡Pues sí, ése soy yo!

-En realidad usaba sarcasmo, ya que yo soy el rey, tú eres sólo el consejero real.

-¡Ja! ¡Si yo soy un simple consejero, tú no eres más que un bufón!

-¡PRESUMIDO!

-¡INMADURO!

-¡VANIDOSO!

-¡ES LO MISMO QUE PRESUMIDO, IGNORANTE!

-¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACEMOS, GENIO?

-¡DISCUTIMOS!

-¡YA CÁLLATE!

-¡NO, TÚ CÁLLATE!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

-¡TÚ PRIMERO!

-¡AMBOS CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ! –gritó Anna enfurecida.

Ambos le miraron, Horo intimidado y Ren desafiante.

-Oye Anna, ¿Se puede saber a dónde se supone que fueron Yoh y Hao?-preguntó el de ojos ámbar.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

-Pues porque de pronto eres muy buena amiga de Hao. –Se entrometió el otro, recibiendo un codazo del Tao.

-Para su deleite, sé dónde está Hao. Fue con Matty y Marion a no sé dónde. Y con Yoh no he hablado.

Unos pocos días después, a la última hora de clases, todo el colegio tenía que asistir a un gran acto, pero por supuesto, a no todos les agradaba la idea. Mientras los cursos iban desordenadamente al gran gimnasio, algunos planeaban que harían, de todas formas después del acto tendrían que devolverse a sus casas.

-Yo me voy ahora, no esperaré a que la presentación termine. –Comentó alegre Hao, sujetando su bolso triunfante.- Es que luego tengo una cita.-agregó, levantando las cejas.

-Por Dios, Hao, recuerda que tienes una novia. –recordó Tao, dándole un codazo en las costillas con toda su fuerza.

-El trato era ser su novio y durar con ella por un tiempo, no ser el novio ejemplar. Y sabes que ni "fidelidad" ni "lealtad" son palabras que vayan en mi vocabulario.

-Ya lo notamos…-susurró Horo-Horo, mientras recogía una bolsa de galletas del suelo, decepcionándose al darse cuenta de su vacío interior. Anna le dio un puñetazo por la indirecta, y Hao pensó un poco antes de darse cuenta.

-¿Insinúas algo?-preguntó éste.

-Nadita, travesti.

-Eso creí… ¡ATRÉVETE A LLAMARME ASÍ OTRA VEZ Y TE...!

-Oigan chicos…-dijo apenas audible una vocecita chillona.

-¿Quién habla?-preguntó Yoh mirando hacia todos lados.

-Hasta que dejaste de mirar las nubes por la ventana. -Comentó Tao.

-Soy yo, Manta, aquí abajo.

-Ah, ¿Y por qué no te levantas?. –cuestionó maliciosa Anna, enfatizando su mirada hacia abajo para "poder ver" al enano.

-Estoy parado. –contestó molesto, cansado de los abusos psicológicos de la recién nombrada.

-¿Qué quieres, pulga? –preguntó sonriendo sin señales de hostilidad el de cabello castaño y largo.

-Deberían asistir al acto. Hablarán cosas muy importantes. ¿Irán?

-No. –contestó cortante el chino, sin mirar al "plebeyo".

-Pues, ¡Le avisaré al inspector Mustang!

…

-¡AUXILIO!

Hao tomó de la cabeza al castaño claro y la hundió en el inodoro, mientras tiraba de la cadena.

-Ya hermano, se va a ahogar. –replicó Yoh.

-Esa es la idea. –respondió entretenido el otro.

-Yo también quiero hacer eso. –Horo estaba impaciente por hundir a Manta, ya que él no le quiso dar las respuestas de una prueba, así que estaba sediento de venganza.

-No seas tarado. –miró con desprecio Ren, quitándole la ilusionada sonrisa al de pelo celeste.

-Que simpático…

La rubia levantó la mano del de pelo violáceo, mientras el ainu miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hao, ¿Qué hay de tu cita?-Interrogó Kyoyama contemplando el Rolex del de ojos dorados.

-¡Verdad! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Hao tiró a Manta en el W.C, tomó su bolso y despeinó a todos de pasada, en símbolo de despedida.

-Esperen un minuto…-dijo, antes de echarse a correr- ¿Por qué demonios Anna está metida con nosotros en el baño de hombres?

Los muchachos la quedaron mirando y todos se sonrojaron.

-¡FUERA! –chilló femeninamente Horo-Horo. – ¡No se permiten mujeres!

-Que infantiles, yo también me voy, machos. ¡Y no crean que lo haré por hacerles caso! –agregó orgullosa.

-No lo dudamos, nunca nos escuchas. –murmuró Ren. –Es debido a tu extrema terquedad.

-Mira, el menos testarudo.-se defendió.

-Oigan, los 2. No empecemos con sus choques de personalidad y de "Yo voy a ganar aunque se acabe el mundo". –Sonrió Yoh, mirando a ambos. –Todos sabemos que ustedes son demasiado obstinados. –Y terminó la oración con su risita típica.

-¡DIME QUE GRACIA TIENE ESO!-gritó Tao, haciendo que su pincho creciera como 2 metros.

-¡Cómo me atrasan sus peleas, me largo de aquí para juntarme con mi presa!-exclamó Hao.

-¡A por ella, tigre! –gritó Usui sonriendo. –Ah… ojalá yo tuviera tanta suerte con las muchachas.

-Es que Hao es un mujeriego. –comentó Anna.

-Pero así te gusta -dijo por atrás el de los audífonos.

-Que desgracia para ti. –agregó ella fríamente.

-¡UUUUhh! –el de pelo celeste estaba riendo, y muy sonrojado por los movimientos sospechosos entre Yoh y Anna. -¿Y tú me amas, Rencito?

-Obviamente, Horito. –respondió como si nada.

-¿Ah?-Usui tragó saliva antes de mirar a Ren, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas.

-Bromeo tonto, no te sonrojes. ¿Te quieres parecer a Tamamura?

Tamamura… ése apellido le cayó como bomba a la rubia.

-No estoy rojo, Tao.

-Chicos, ¿me sacan del inodoro? ¡Huele muy mal aquí!

-Ignorando a Manta, ¿qué harán ahora?-interrogó el del pincho cerrando la puerta del baño.

-Pues tú y yo iremos a la los juegos "MegasuperGeek" y estableceremos el puntaje máximo en el juego "Funbari Spirits II" –dijo Hoto sujetando con brusquedad el brazo del desinteresado chino.- ¡Y luego iremos a casa de Matty Mattise a refregarle nuestro triunfo en las narices!

-Horo-Horo, dijiste que necesitabas ayuda en matemática. Sólo por eso te acompañaría esta tarde. Y, QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA

Horo estaba empujando apresuradamente al Tao para llevarlo a esa sucursal de videojuegos, dejando a Yoh y a Anna solos. La atmósfera se volvió algo incómoda.

-Adiós, Yoh. –dijo de pronto la muchacha rubia, sin darle tiempo para hablar al moreno.

-Anna, espera.

Ella se detuvo. Dio media vuelta para mirar al Asakura, a quien había estado evitando toda la semana.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Anna suspiró. ¿Por qué no? Ambos subieron a la azotea del edificio. No muchos sabían que se podía acceder fácilmente a ese lugar, por lo que nunca había nadie en ese lugar. Yoh y Anna se sentaron en el suelo, apoyándose sobre la pared de concreto.

-¿Me vas a decir qué quieres? –interrogó hostilmente la rubia, con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se tornaba anaranjado.

-Te extraño. –dijo, suspirando rendido.

-Me has estado evitando. –habló ella, sin quitar la mirada de las nubes.

-Lo sé. –Admitió él, mirando también los matices naranja- Pero tampoco has hecho el intento de hablar conmigo.

-¿Para qué? Estás cosechando tu amistad con Tamao –dijo ella fingiendo desinterés- No me quiero meter en eso.

-Estoy celoso. –dijo él, mirando hacia arriba para tratar de distraerse con algo, con cualquier cosa. –Pensé que tal vez tú podrías estarlo también.

-¿Celoso de qué? –preguntó ella, que realmente no quería hacerse falsas...-

-De ti y de Hao. –soltó él mirando hacia otro lado, completamente ruborizado, y absolutamente nervioso. –Es mi hermano, y lo quiero. Pero no es la mejor persona del mundo y es obvio que está detrás de ti.

-Descuida. Tengo tantas ganas de estar con Hao como tú las tienes de estar con Tamao.

Anna esperó su reacción. Si se horrorizaba, él quería con la de cabello rosado. Si no, no había de que preocuparse. Yoh suspiró aliviado, por lo cual Anna pudo relajarse también.

-No estés celoso. –dijo ella acercándose más a él, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este –Eres mi mejor amigo y no te cambio por nadie.

Yoh tragó saliva con dificultad. Trató de calmarse y suspiró. Se dedico a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia, jugueteando con su cabello.

-Yo también te quiero, Yoh. –habló ella, contestando algo que tuvo que decir hace un tiempo. –Eres lo único que tengo, por favor no desaparezcas.

Él sonrió. Sus manos continuaron acariciando el cabello de la joven.

-Te lo prometo, preciosa.

Anna se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. El contacto visual se hacía cada vez más eléctrico entre ellos, y les hacía preguntarse si los demás notaban esta química tan obvia.

-A veces creo que te estás enamorando de mí. –habló ella, haciendo que las mejillas del muchacho se tornaran rosa.

-Ya calla, Anna. –dijo él sonriendo- ¿Quién se podría enamorar de una gruñona como tú?

-¿Quién se podría enamorar de alguien tan vago cómo tú? –siguió ella. Él rió.

-Pero tú eres una bruja.

-Cállate.

-Eres violenta.

-...

-Y malvada.

-Yoh...

-Pero linda.

-Muy linda.

-Preciosa.

-Así es...

-Inteligente.

-Ya lo sé.

-Dulce.

-¿Sí?

-Eres hermosa.

-Creo que...eso ya lo dijiste.

-No lo hice.

-Qué terco...

-Claro que no.

-Sí.

-Nah...

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Casi podían rozar sus labios.

-¿Oye, Yoh? –preguntó Anna, llevando su vista de los ojos marrones del muchacho a sus labios que le invitaban.

-Dime, Anna. –susurró él acortando el espacio aún más, frente con frente, con la punta de sus narices en contacto.

-Si nos besáramos –murmuró ella, con una pequeñísima voz en su mente diciéndole "¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?" -¿Crees que cambiaría algo entre nosotros?

-Habría que averiguarlo. –contestó el moreno, acercándose de tal forma que Anna terminó recostándose en el suelo y él terminó sobre ella.

-Sí, sólo por curiosidad, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, rodeando el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos, sintiendo como algunos mechones del cabello del joven caían sobre su cara.

-Sí, curiosidad. –dijo él, dándole un beso en sus anhelados labios.

Ella cerró los ojos. Lo atrajo más aún y terminaron perfeccionando ése beso por uno más experimentado.

-Esto está mal. –dijo ella, mientras el muchacho se detenía y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Lo sé. –contestó él, respirando sobre la blanca piel de la rubia.

-¡CHICOS! –gritó Matty Mattise, una pelirroja de escalofriante sonrisa que llevaba una botella de alcohol en la mano. –Whoa... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿No parece muy obvio? –habló Marion Phauna, la rubia que le acompañaba con otra botella de alcohol.

Yoh y Anna se reincorporaron de golpe, ambos sumamente sonrojados.

-¿Q...qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó Yoh observando las botellas que las muchachas llevaban consigo.

-Eh... nada. –dijeron al unísono, mientras el viento en la azotea mecía su cabello.

-¿Vienen a beber aquí arriba? –preguntó Anna alzando una ceja.

-¿Vienen a joder aquí arriba? –preguntó Matty alzando una ceja.

Yoh quedó boquiabierto. Él y Anna se miraron a los ojos, pero la vergüenza de lo recién ocurrido hizo que inmediatamente miraran a otro lugar.

-Miren, chicas. -habló Yoh, ruborizado como nunca y rascándose la cabeza- Nosotros nos iremos, no le diremos a ningún profesor que estarán aquí bebiendo si ustedes no les dicen que pues, nosotros,...-

-Iban a hacer bebés, sí, trato hecho. –dijo la muchacha de cabello naranja.

-Ok. –suspiró Yoh, sujetando de la mano a Anna y mirándola ruborizado. -¿Vamos?

-Como sea... –dijo ella molesta. Esas chicas iban a pagar caro esa aparición tan repentina suya.

Ella e Yoh abandonaron el lugar en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Matty abría una botella y tomaba un trago.

-Cielos, qué lugar tan romántico para joder. –habló levantando una ceja y bebiendo de su querida botella. -¿No es cierto, Mari? A Hao definitivamente no le va a gustar esto.

Mari recibió la botella que Matty le pasó sin decir palabra alguna. Observó cómo la pelirroja sacaba su celular de sus pantalones del uniforme –grises, como los de los muchachos- y marcaba el número del mayor de los Asakura. Mari sabía que las cosas se iban a poner bien feas.


	6. Un cruel juego

**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados.**

**Capítulo 5: Un cruel juego**

Un beso es un beso. Tan sólo eso. Son dos personas cuyos labios se rozan, se prueban, y ya. Sólo debería ser eso. Un beso.

Pero para ellos no era algo tan simple, y a pesar de haber evitado de dejarse dominar por sus hormonas, a pesar de haber intentado pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, no podían.

Definitivamente ése beso no había sido sólo un beso. Había dado un giro en la amistad entre Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyoyama. Para bien o para mal, pero había marcado una nueva etapa.

-Alumnos, harán el trabajo en parejas. –habló el profesor, suplicando que hoy se comportaran mejor- Háganlo a conciencia, pues será evaluado.

Los muchachos miraron con quienes estaban sentados.

-Anna, sería mejor si te acercaras un poco, así podemos usar una mesa para escribir y la otra para dejar el trabajo práctico –ofreció Ren mientras sacaba su material de trabajo.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo ella, acercándose a él para hacer el trabajo.

Desde el puesto de atrás Yoh observaba apoyando su mentón sobre su mano, alzando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Yoh, ¡mira el avión de papel que hice! –exclamó entusiasmado Horo- Qué bonito me quedó, hasta le puse nombre, se llama Nimbus 2000.

-Qué lindo Horo. –respondió sin siquiera mirar el Asakura, buscando sus libros en su bolso.

-OYE –bufó Horo, lanzándole el avión directo a la cara- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Hoto, ¿Soy muy egoísta si quiero hacer feliz a alguien, pero me cuesta ver cuando ése alguien está con otro alguien que podría ser al primer alguien más feliz que yo?

Horo parpadeó confundido.

-Olvídalo. –se rindió en una sonrisa agotada de tanto pensar y meditar y reflexionar.

-¿Estás celoso de Ren y Anna siempre hacen todos los trabajos juntos? –preguntó el de cabello celeste, haciendo que Yoh se ruborizara y le tapara la boca horrorizado porque alguien escuchara.

-SHHH...- Yoh miraba hacia la pareja de adelante, cerciorándose de que no lo hubiesen oído. –Bueno, no es tan así, sino que...-

-No eres egoísta. Los celos son muy distintos a la envidia, Yoh. –aclaró Horo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al Asakura- Los celos son sólo el miedo a que te quiten algo realmente importante para ti.

Yoh suspiró.

-Dime, Yoh, ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Anna? –preguntó curioso el de ojos negros, haciendo que Yoh ocultara su rostro contra el escritorio.

-N...no...

-Como digas... –habló Horo, sacando una bolsa de comida de su mochila, para vaciarla en su estómago. –Cielos, Yoh, que no se te ocurra enamorarte de esa bruja. –susurró el de cabello azul, cuidando que la rubia no escuchase.

El de audífonos naranja rió nervioso. Recordó algo que hizo que pasara un escalofrío por su espina.

"_-A veces creo que te estás enamorando de mí"_

-Espero que no. –contestó el, rascándose la cabeza con un semblante de preocupación.

_¿Y ahora, qué?_

Eso se preguntaba Yoh Asakura, que cenaba junto a sus padres. La curiosidad le había hecho una mala jugada. No dejaba de pensar en la rubia, y sus ojos, y sus labios, su todo.

-Dime Yoh, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó su padre, que lo miraba igual de extrañado que su madre.

-Sí, te ves algo...distraído, más de lo normal –acordó la mujer.

Él rió nervioso.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Pues porque tratas de beber tu sopa con un tenedor -contestó la madre sonriendo.

-Y has estado revolviendo con la cuchara tu vaso con bebida como si fuese un café.-rió su papá.

-¿Eh?

Yoh se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las estupideces que hacía.

-Muchacho, no es para tanto. –Dijo el hombre al notar su sonrojo- No le diremos a tu hermano...

-O diría que pareces un retrasado mental –sonrió Hao, que acababa de llegar a la casa.

-¡Hijo! Bienvenido, no te escuchamos entrar... ¿No llegarías tarde hoy? –preguntó la Keyko, levantándose para servir otro plato para el Asakura.

-Descuida madre, se me ha quitado el hambre...

Seguido de eso, Hao miró con frialdad a su hermano, el cual tragó saliva y desvió la vista.

-Luego hablamos. –habló con malicia, mientras subía a su habitación.

-Oh...oh...

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? –cuestionó Mikihisa, mas Yoh no respondió.

-Creo que Hao me ha visto hacer algo indebido...

-Bueno, te miró cómo si te hubieses acostado con su novia...-rió el hombre, seguido por la risa de su esposa.

-_Algo así...-_Pensó él.

Al rato, Yoh subió a la habitación de su hermano, el cual...

-Te esperaba con ansías, hermanito... –sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, conociendo la respuesta con exactitud.

-Cierra la puerta –ordenó él.

El muchacho hiso caso. Ya sabía lo que vendría... Ya sabía lo que había hecho.

-He sido muy paciente contigo, Yoh. Han pasado varios días desde tu incidente con Anna y no me has hablado del tema.

-¿Qué incidente? –preguntó el menor, alzando una ceja. Se supone que Hao no debía saber... Oh, claro...

-Apenas dejaron la azotea Matty me llamó y me dijo lo que vio.

-¿Y qué vio? –cuestionó Yoh, haciendo enojar al mayor que apenas si podía controlar su ira. –Vamos, Hao... fue un malentendido...

-Tú, pedazo de mierda –habló el de cabello largo, acercándose amenazadoramente a su hermano- Me hiciste una maldita promesa hace dos años, Yoh. ¿O ahora tienes amnesia?

-Y no la he roto -dijo Yoh molesto- Prometí que no me quedaría con Anna si tu seguías enamorado de ella. Y ya no estás enamorado, así que la promesa ya no vale.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –cuestionó iracundo el de mirada fría, que cerraba sus puños tratando de no dañar a su hermano. –Yoh, miserable. –dijo entre dientes.

-Estás obsesionado con tenerla, pero ella no es un objeto Hao. No estás enamorado, sólo te atrae. –corrigió Yoh, tratando de hacer a su hermano entrar en razón –Si la amas, ¿Sabes cuál es su mayor miedo? ¿Conoces el nombre de los tíos con los que vive? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿La ropa que más detesta usar?

-Si se supone que sabes todo eso, deduzco que crees que estás enamorado. –dijo Hao, cruzándose de brazos. –Confiesa, Asakura.

-Yo –el muchacho de los audífonos naranja dudó por unos segundos –No lo sé...

-Vaya, cuanta determinación Yoh. Eres definitivamente lo que ella necesita. –afirmó con ironía el de cabello largo.

-¿Acaso tú sí? –interrogó su hermano menor- Vas de mal en peor, Hao. Ni siquiera puedes mantener armónica tu relación con Jeanne, tus mejores amigas son alcohólicas y drogadictas, dejaste tus calificaciones caer...-

-NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA- vociferó el mayor, sujetando del cuello a su hermano –Yo soy artífice de mi propia vida. Yo decido con quien estar y con quien no, yo decido qué hacer.

-Escúchame. –El de los audífonos se puso serio- Yo no esperaba sentir esto por ella. Siempre la quise mucho, pero nunca de _esta forma..._

-Pues parece que a ella le ha pasado lo mismo con respecto a ti. –masculló el mayor, soltando a su hermano- Pero no te preocupes, hermanito mío. Veremos cuanto le dura el amor por ti cuando sepa que tú te hiciste su amigo sólo para llevármela a la cama.

Yoh cerró los puños.

-No fue así, Hao. –dijo entre dientes.

-Quiero que mañana dejes de hablarle.

Yoh miró a su hermano confundido. Luego sonrió incrédulo.

-¿En serio crees que tus amenazas harán que yo...?

-Tú no le harías daño. Yo sí.

Yoh respiró profundo. Soltó el aire y observó a los ojos de su hermano.

-¿Es así como tratas de demostrar que Anna no te obsesiona? –cuestionó el castaño, con una mirada fría en su semblante.

-Sabes que la puedo hacer desear cortar sus venas si es que la manipulo bien. Si tanto la quieres, ahórrale problemas

Cerrando la puerta, la atractiva figura del mayor se perdió.

El de los audífonos miró al suelo, y, sin nada más que estuviese cerca suyo, lanzó su celular con toda su fuerza contra la puerta, dejando magullones en esta y destruyendo al inocente aparato.

-A veces, querido hermano, desearía empujarte desde un rascacielos.

Ese día Anna entró al aula de clases poco antes de que tocaran el timbre para el inicio de las lecciones. Su mirada buscó al menor de los Asakura, que llegó poco después que ella.

-Buenos días. –saludó la rubia, sentándose en frente del muchacho.

Nada.

Ella le miró extrañada, y frunció el ceño algo molesta.

-¿Yoh?

El muchacho tenía puestos los audífonos, evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella. Al entrar Oyamada, el Asakura le dirigió la palabra sin tomar en cuenta a la joven.

-Manta, ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? –preguntó Yoh, que sin esperar respuesta alguna ya removía sus pertenencias de su puesto y las llevaba al lugar del enano.

-Mientras no copies los resultados de mi majestuoso ingenio, está bien.

Ah, Manta...siempre tan simpático.

Yoh se cambió de puesto velozmente, dejando un papel sobre la mesa en la que había estado. Anna entendió que definitivamente algo malo estaba pasando. Miró hacia todos lados y disimuladamente abrió el papel que yacía sobre la mesa.

"_Primer receso, nos veremos en la azotea"_

Para cuando sonó el timbre, la muchacha prácticamente corrió hacia el lugar. Ése receso era bastante corto, y subir los 5 pisos de golpe y la escalera hasta el techo definitivamente tomaba su tiempo. Al llegar se encontró con el Asakura. Sus manos en los bolsillos. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta. Su uniforme estaba presentable. Definitivamente, algo muy extraño pasaba con Yoh.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? –preguntó ella alzando una ceja. Yoh no contestó, ni tampoco habló cuando la muchacha se sujetó de su brazo y buscó contacto con sus- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero hablar contigo. –dijo con frialdad, sin dejar de observar el cielo.

-Eso es obvio. –habló ella, alzando una mano hasta la cara del Asakura, volteando su rostro para que la observara. -¿Qué te ocurre?

El muchacho sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y sujetó con ambas el rostro de la muchacha. Acercó su rostro a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella se ruborizó, y lo observó confundida. –Esto –dijo él- este beso fue un error.

-Habla con claridad, Yoh. –exigió Anna, que aún estaba perdida.

-Nunca tuvimos que besarnos, Anna. Por mi parte, creo que metimos la pata. Y ya no puedo ser tu amigo, no de esta forma. –dijo él, sin soltar su rostro. –Esto nos traerá sólo problemas, ¿entiendes?

Anna acabó con el contacto y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Yoh no parecía demasiado sorprendido y tocó su mejilla golpeada.

-Deja de actuar como un imbécil y ten las agallas para decir lo que tengas que decir de una sola vez.

Yoh respiró profundamente y devolvió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-He estado viendo a otra muchacha- habló, sin mirar a sus ojos suplicantes por la verdad- Y creo que seguir esto contigo arruinará mi relación con ella. Me gustaría llevar una relación más "primitiva" contigo, pero creo que será mejor si cortamos el problema de raíz.

La rubia no quería creer lo que escuchaba, pero aún así se inmutó.

-Quiero que nos dejemos de hablar por un tiempo. –sentenció él con frialdad- así nuestra relación volverá a ser como antes, yo tendré a mi chica y te tendré a ti como mi amiga. ¿Qué dices?

Le llegó otra bofetada, solo que 10 veces más fuerte.

-Esa es mi respuesta, Yoh. –habló Anna, sin dejar que su orgullo saliera tan dañado como su corazón- Por mí puedes irte al demonio.

La muchacha se fue iracunda, mas se detuvo para ver si Yoh por lo menos la observaba irse. Lo único que vio fue al muchacho de espaldas.

-_Bien.-_pensó ella, sumamente irritada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y aguantó un llanto lleno de cólera. Pisaba con fuerza para que el sonido la distrajera de los latidos de su rabioso corazón.

Apenas se fue, las lágrimas del muchacho apenas sí se contuvieron en sus ojos.

Y ese nudo en el pecho de Anna volvió a sentirse tan angustiante como aquellos días en que todo parecía mal. Porque de pronto todo estaba mal.


	7. El nudo

**Notas:**_ Para que vean que soy una chica fácil de complacer les cuento; hoy quería revisar mi Fic sin ninguna intención de continuarlo, pero al leer los nuevos reviews me sentí muy feliz :) Muchas gracias a los nuevos comentarios chicas :D Hacen que este Fic siga vivo XD _

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 7: El nudo**

_Y ese nudo en el pecho de Anna volvió a sentirse tan angustiante como aquellos días en que todo parecía mal. Porque de pronto todo estaba mal. _

La esos últimos días habían pasado con una inmensa lentitud. Anna apenas hablaba, y si Yoh se descuidaba podía verse cómo desaparecía su sonrisa, y su semblante se volvía serio como nunca, sin atisbo de vida alguno.

-Anna, ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? –preguntó Hao algo preocupado por la muchacha, quien a pesar de haber escuchado el sonido de la campana del fin de clases seguía mirando por la ventana, sentada en su puesto.

Ella le miró inexpresiva, y luego dirigió su mirada al hermano de este. Yoh arreglaba sus cosas para irse con extraña rapidez. Él había tratado de entablar un contacto al mínimo; la trataba de saludar o le preguntaba cualquier cosa sobre la clase. Pero ella estaba furiosa. Si él estaba tan mal, que fuera donde su supuesta novia para que lo consolase.

Anna volvió a fijarse en Hao, sintiendo la mirada de reojo de Yoh sobre ella.

-Sí -contestó ella sin ánimo alguno. –Me voy a quedar aquí.

-¿No quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta o algo? –interrogó el mayor de los hermanos Asakura, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada curiosa- Has estado actuando más rara de lo común, querida.

-Dije que me quedaría aquí. –dijo, observándolo molesta.

Él suspiró rendido. Antes de irse sujetó el mentón de la muchacha y soltó un "Nos vemos" que hubiese derretido a cualquiera, con una sonrisa tan encantadora que paralizaba en corazón de una chica promedio.

-Yoh, ¿Has asistido hoy a clases? –preguntó irónico Ren, ya a la salida del colegio- ¡Vaya! Creí que te habías ausentado.

-Sólo ignóralo. –dijo Horo-Horo tomando por el cuello a Yoh- Está celoso porque hoy saliste sólo conmigo.

-Oh, sí. –habló el Tao, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Ni te imaginas.

-Ren, ¿Sabes que el 80% de las bromas son verdad?

-Cierra el pico, Hao.

Al final del camino, se encontraba el trío de la flor.

-Hola Hao –dijo con una siniestra sonrisa la pelirroja- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy?

-Por supuesto, linda.

-Si quieres puedes traer a tu hermano. –propuso Marion, fijándose en la sonrisa del mayor.

-¿Por qué no, Yoh? –preguntó el Asakura muy animoso, sacudiendo el cabello suelto de su gemelo.

-Oh, no lo sé –sonrió Yoh, rascándose la cabeza incómodo – No estoy demasiado bien.

-Ya se te pasará. –contestó su hermano- En la casa de Matty hay medicinas únicas en su tipo.

La mayoría de los presentes trató de pasar por alto el comentario. Se rehusaban a relacionar a Hao con algún tipo de droga.

-_No es algo que se pase de ésa forma... –_pensó el de los audífonos, volteando para ver la puerta del salón en donde aún se encontraba Anna, quien se encontraba meditando apoyada sobre la mesa. Los muchachos abandonaron el lugar, a excepción de uno.

Ren se acercó a la rubia, cerrando tras él la puerta del aula.

-Estás mal, Anna. –habló él, llamando la atención de la de ojos oscuros- Y él está mal. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos. –Esa tensión entre ustedes está volviéndose bastante desagradable.

Anna observó a Ren por un instante, sin levantarse de su lugar. No necesitaba un psicólogo que se hiciera pasar por su amigo y le obligara a decirlo todo para recibir un abrazo. Necesitaba alguien que le diera una mirada objetiva a sus problemas subjetivos. Y he ahí.

-Al diablo con Yoh. –soltó sin energía, pero sin ocultar su rabia- Si él quiere estar con otra da igual. –masculló molesta, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que la hundía.

-No mientas, sabes que no te da lo mismo. –habló el de ojos dorados, acercándose a la rubia. Y la muchacha miró hacia el suelo rendida.

Pensó en Yoh. Lo recordó sonriéndole, abrazándola, tomándola de la mano como siempre. Sin otras intenciones, sin sentimientos ocultos. Y luego pensó en esos últimos días, cómo esos roces habían tomado otra connotación MUY distinta a la relación amistosa que llevaban. Suspiró molesta y concluyó- Ha estado intentando de seducirme este último tiempo, y cree que no lo noto. Es tan torpe.

-Anna, ¿Cuántas veces puedes tener la intención de besar a alguien sin hacerlo? –interrogó el heredero Tao, llamando la atención de la muchacha. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa. -¿Sabes cuántas? Antes de que me contestes te diré algo, Yoh me preguntó esto hace bastante tiempo. Y te estaba mirando a ti cuando surgió esta pregunta.

La joven alzó una ceja. -¿A dónde vas con eso?

- Honestamente no creo que esté con otra, que al parecer es lo que te dijo. –dijo Ren como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- Y si hay alguien en su mente, eres sólo tú.

Anna se ruborizó y observó molesta al de ojos dorados. Pero la incertidumbre en la relación de ambos le hacía sentir un malestar en el estómago. Cuando pensaba en que él la había besado, aún "estando con otra chica" le enfermaba. Era su amiga, y debería es. ¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué parecía querer enamorarla si había otra? La rubia se odió por depender tanto de Yoh. Odiaba depender de alguien.

-Estoy tan molesta con él, Ren. –se quejó ella, con una ira contenida en su voz- Pero aún así es el único que puede hacerme sentir bien, ¿Sabes? Quiero que me diga que todo estará bien, que volveremos a lo de antes y haremos como si nada hubiese pasado. Cómo lo odio.

Era un hombre tan estúpido, infantil y crédulo. Y cómo le quería. Recordó cuando se conocieron, en el bus camino hacia el colegio, hace 4 años. Él estaba sumamente nervioso. Tenía 12 años y había llegado recién al establecimiento.

_-T...¿te molesta si me siento aquí? –_preguntó él con sus grandes audífonos naranja alrededor de su cuello.

-_Como sea. –_contestó ella fríamente. Sus padres la habían dejado hace dos años a cargo de sus tíos, que la veían como una carga. Y no volvieron jamás. Ella era tan joven, pero a pesar de su corta edad su vida era consumida por un nivel de amargura gigante. Huérfana, sin más familia, sin amigos. Sola; siempre sola. Su soledad terminó carcomiendo a la niña que solía ser; sus ojeras que contrastaban con su blanca piel reflejaban la tristeza que sentía. Sus ojos llenos de odio. Sin razón para levantarse por las mañanas, sin nadie que le enseñase que la vida había que disfrutarla. Odiaba ser tan pequeña, y tener tantos años por vivir.

Pero ése día, 4 años atrás, él se sentó con ella.

_-Deja de mirarme o te asesinaré. _–dijo la niña al sentir la mirada del chico que iba sumamente cohibido observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Él se estremeció.

-_Perdón._ –se disculpó sonriendo avergonzado y, sobretodo, aterrado. Nunca hablaba con las chicas de su clase, y la primera que le llamaba la atención ya quería matarlo. –_Sólo pensaba que te verías más linda si sonrieras un poco.- _explicó él con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de apaciguar la situación. Ésa fue la primera vez que Anna lo golpeó. Y fueron inseparables desde entonces.

Anna se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente a Ren.

-Hablaré con él. –anunció, tomando su bolso y mirando fijamente al muchacho. –Necesito aclarar algunas cosas.

-Fue a casa de Mattilda Mattise junto con Hao- avisó Ren, dándole espacio a la joven para que se marchara. –Ya sabes, ésa que queda al lado de...-

-Ya la conozco, Tao. –interrumpió ella, ya en la puerta. –Oye Ren –llamó, dándole la espalda- Gracias –dijo, sin mirarle.

El chino asintió, y le pareció que fue la primera vez que escuchó a la chica agradecer por algo. Ella se fue velozmente; su destino era un lugar tan lúgubre como la ama de casa.

Era una casona en los bordes de la ciudad. Sus dos pisos de madera habían perdido todo su esplendor; ahí solía vivir la familia de Matty, más después de un suceso que todos desconocían, ella fue la única que quedó en la gran casa. Actualmente vivían ella, Marion –que había abandonado su hogar hace mucho- y una muchacha mayor, llamada Kanna. Su sustento era la herencia de Matty y el sueldo de trabajos de medio tiempo de las muchachas.

-Vamos, ¡Yoh! ¡Esto te va a relajar! –decía la animada pelirroja, mientras limpiaba residuos restantes de polvo blanco de su nariz.

-Hermanito, no seas aguafiestas. –insistió Hao, que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Yoh le miraba escéptico; había confirmado los rumores de que su hermano mayor se drogaba hace sólo 10 minutos.

-Yo... estoy bien. –contestó algo incómodo.

-Haz lo que quieras –dijo fingiendo molestia el mayor de los Asakura- ¿Por qué no subes un rato a ver a Marion, eh?

-¡Sí! –insistió la pelirroja- No se nos quiso unir, así que debe estar aburrida, ve a hacerle algo de compañía.

Yoh suspiró rendido. Bueno, prefería ir a hablar con Marion que quedarse ahí viendo...eso. El de los audífonos subió las oscuras escaleras. Miró al interior de cada habitación hasta encontrar a la rubia de coletas sentada sobre la cama de su habitación.

-Yoh. –habló ella, mientras sacaba dulces de una bolsa- Al fin llegaste.

El castaño le miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mari?

-Mari te estaba esperando –explicó ella, sacudiendo todos los envoltorios rojos de los dulces que habían sobre su cama.

Marion acercó la bolsa de caramelos y le ofreció a Yoh. Se extrañó al ver que sólo quedaban tres pastillas, de envoltorio azul. Él aceptó uno de los caramelos, que tenía un sabor bastante desagradable. Hizo una mueca al sentir su sabor. Marion soltó una corta risa. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama.

Poco después de consumir la pastilla, Yoh sintió un leve mareo, mas no le hizo caso alguno. Comenzó a hablar con la rubia de varias cosas. De demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, como para haber establecido una conversación normal.

-Yoh, ¿Mari puede hablar contigo un momento? –interrogó la muchacha con voz dulce.

-Sí, claro.

El Asakura se extrañó cuando la muchacha se levantó para cerrar la puerta. Su leve mareo comenzó a incrementar. Su estado de vigilia comenzaba a fallar de a poco.

-Mari es una buena persona. –dijo ella de pronto- Y no le guarda ningún rencor a Yoh, y es por eso que Mari esta apenada por lo que va a hacer.

Yoh quedó anonadado. -¿De qué hablas, Marion?

Ella sonrió somnolientamente. Yoh la observó fijamente y era todo lo que lograba ver, ya que el resto de la habitación daba vueltas.

-Yoh, Mari cree que eres un buen chico –habló ella. –A pesar de eso, le causas un gran dolor de cabeza a Hao, que es muy amigo de Mari. –continuó- Y Mari hace lo que sea por sus amigos, aunque termine causando problemas.

-Por favor...- dijo con dificultad él, llevando su mano a su mareada cabeza. El pocos instantes le costaba pensar con claridad.- No digas que es por lo de Anna.

Ella asintió.

-Hao le dijo a Mari que tú le dijiste a Anna que estabas con otra –dijo la rubia, taciturna como siempre- Aún así, Hao se quiere asegurar de que tú y Anna se dejen de hablar y eso será rompiendo su corazón. –suspiró- Mari va a posar un poco con Yoh para que Anna crea que de verdad tenemos algo, y así dejará de involucrarse contigo y Hao ya no tendrá más problemas.

Tanta entrega de información sólo confundía más a Yoh, quien sólo logró formular una pregunta coherente.

-¿Qué me diste?

La rubia sonrió con malicia y observó al muchacho con ojos suplicantes.

-Marion, sea lo que te haya dicho Hao –dijo él con un gran esfuerzo, luchando por no desvanecerse- N...no lo hagas... No le hagan nada a ella, por favor.

La chica leyó el lenguaje corporal del Asakura. Estaba mal. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Él no respondió con nada; debido a que ya no percibía nada más que vagas ideas.

-Diazepam... –contestó ella tardíamente, sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Va... valium? –preguntó él perdiendo la consciencia.

-Sí... –Al decir esto, Marion vio como el muchacho sonrió y cerró los ojos- Lo siento.

Ella comenzó a acariciar el cabello del joven Asakura, mientras que Hao los observaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con una cámara en mano.

-Dudo que logre recordar mucho. –comentó Hao como si nada- Bien hecho.

Marion lo miró con tristeza.

-Pobre Yoh.

El mayor de los Asakura sonrió, para luego reír.

-Sí, ¡claro! Le vamos a hacer un bien después de todo... Sólo quítate la ropa y sácale los pantalones.

La rubia asintió.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, bonita.

La muchacha de las coletas se acercó a Hao para que este bajara el cierre de su vestido. Ella terminó de quitárselo, quedando en ropa interior. Ambos le quitaron la camisa a Yoh, y luego desabrocharon su cinturón.

-Con eso bastará. –susurró la muchacha al darse cuenta de que el otro Asakura planeaba dejar en ropa interior a su hermano.

-¡Bah! Como quieras. –murmuró él, encendiendo la cámara- Ahora posa; así enviaremos las fotos comprometedoras tuyas y de mi hermanito a Anna para que deje de pensar que Yoh es tan bueno.

Cuando Hao tomó la cámara y la ubicó ante sus ojos, listo para sacar una foto, alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué mierda? –masculló el Asakura, abriendo molesto la puerta- Mattilda, ¿Qué quieres?

Matty se acercó sonriendo al ver que el plan ya había comenzado a ejecutarse.

-Vaya, vaya... entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas –comentó ella, comenzando a reír con euforia.

-Matty, estamos OCUPADOS. Si sigues drogada más vale que te largues. –inquirió con aspereza Hao, que echaba llamas por la mirada mientras Marion se acomodaba al lado del inconsciente Asakura y le acariciaba el cabello.

-No tienes para que enojarte, amigo, siendo que te traigo buenas noticias. –dijo ella sonriente- Tu trabajo se ha simplificado. Adivina quien ha llegado para hablar con Yoh.

Hao pareció confundido, mas luego sonrió.

-¿Bromeas?

-No. Anna Kyoyama está esperando a que su querido amigo baje –rió ella con malicia- y yo le he dicho que no se si él esté en condiciones de verla, ya que estaba muy ocupado hablando con Mari en su habitación.

-Entonces, el show comienza. –concluyó él, planeando lo que le diría a la muchacha.

Anna esperaba con algo de ansiedad. Bueno, mucha ansiedad. Pero sabía que si no dejaba las cosas claras con el maldito de Yoh ahora, no lo haría nunca. Y, encima de todo, la pelirroja loca le había contado que ese estúpido perro y Marion estaban "conversando" (y enfatizó aquella palabra) en su habitación hace algún rato. Tal vez Yoh no había mentido con tener una chica por ahí, pero ¿Marion? Anna se levantó del sillón en el que estaba al ver al de cabello largo bajando las escaleras.

-Annita –sonrió el mayor de los Asakura, pero Anna notó algo de nervios en su voz –No recuerdo que Matty te hubiese invitado.

-Yo no recuerdo el que yo requiera de una invitación. –dijo ella con frialdad y soberbia, ese mismo tono que utilizaba en su triste época. Era útil para intimidar a cualquiera. Menos a Hao.

Él cambio su gesto y sonrió con picardía. Aquella actitud le provocaba demasiado.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas, preciosa. –dijo acercándose a ella. –Matty me dijo que deseas ir a ver a mi hermano, pero te recomiendo que no vayas.

Anna suspiró algo molesta. Dejó continuar al Asakura. Hao se acercó más y le sujetó los brazos.

-Anna –murmuró él con voz herida –Si yo te digo esto es porque te quiero. Al subir, es seguro que te harás daño sólo a ti.

Con esto, las sospechas de la muchacha se intensificaron. Esto le daba un horrible presentimiento.

-Yoh no podría. –comentó ella sonriendo. El Asakura la soltó y quedó dándole la espalda, molesto. Pero -en realidad- su dicha era inigualable.

La rubia subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación.

Suspiró angustiada antes de abrir la puerta, que a pesar de no tener el candado puesto estaba cerrada de tal forma que se notaba que había sido dejada así por alguien que realmente no quería que nadie entrara.

"_Con permiso_" pensó ella con ironía, al entrar a la habitación. Y sintió como volvía ese maldito nudo, que le hacía odiar al mundo y hasta a ella misma.

-¿Qué..? –fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

El chico al que adoraba y una chica con la que apenas sí hablaba, semidesnudos sobre la cama.

-Lo siento Anna –habló la otra rubia acariciando el cabello del adormecido muchacho –Yoh es un hombre genuino, perdón si le dije que no hablara de nosotros con nadie. -Mari ahora es una mujer... bastante afortunada.

Anna no expresó nada. Sólo se fijó en la inocente cara de Yoh, que yacía en tranquilidad. ¿"Mari ahora es una mujer"?

-_Yoh ha de estar muy desesperado _–pensó la de ojos oscuros, virando para irse. –Siento si interrumpí algo. Y sí, eres una mujer bastante afortunada.

Marion contempló cómo se retiraba. Todo lo que Hao había planeado había concluido a la perfección. E incluso mejor.


	8. Fortaleza

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 8: Fortaleza**

Noche.

Anna caminaba con lentitud, deseando que a cada paso una fracción de su cuerpo desapareciera. Era muy tarde, y aún así no tenía la menor intención de llegar a su casa. Ni a ningún otro lugar.

-_Así se siente perder a alguien que creíste que era tuyo. Maldición, Yoh... _–pensaba, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ella las secó y observó la húmeda huella de éstas en la mano que usó- _¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ –se preguntó, al notar que su llanto no cesaba, observando el cielo estrellado.

Ren y Horo-Horo estaban sentados en los escalones de la entrada del edificio del primero. No podían hablar seriamente, nunca lo habían hecho. Así que se resignaban a discutir, o a bromear. Cosa extraña para Ren, que reía con sinceridad sólo con el Usui.

-Es inútil Horokeu –continuó el Tao, bebiendo de una lata de soda, al igual que su acompañante- Con ése carácter tuyo no conseguirás una novia nunca.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para darme consejos de amor, Tao. –dijo Horo-Horo molesto –Yo sé que soy popular entre las féminas; sé que le gusto a las mujeres.

-Sí –respondió sarcástico el otro- y yo a los hombres.

Horo-Horo hubiese escupido el sorbo de bebida si no fuese por la interrupción del de ojos dorados.

-Hoto, ¿Esa no es Anna?

El muchacho observó confundido.

-Ah, sí. ¡Hola Ann...!

Ren tapó su boca con ambas manos, mientras observaba a la rubia detenidamente.

-Horo ve a buscar un abrigo. –pidió él, lanzándole las llaves de su apartamento.

¿Por qué actuaba así? Oh. Podría ser la necesidad de Ren por estar un momento a solas con Anna... Horo sabía que sentía alguna atracción por ella. O tal vez era porque estaba llorando. ¿Anna estaba llorando? ¡¿Anna llora?! El Usui se sintió incómodo y subió con velocidad. Nada de eso le daba buena espina. Y Ren es tan buen madre con Hoto que lo protege de cosas que a ninguno de los 2 le agrada.

Ren por mientras se acercaba a la rubia, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Anna? –preguntó él con sutileza. No le haría una pregunta estúpida como "¿Estás bien?". Por eso era mejor que él estuviese ahí; el de ascendencia ainu sólo complicaría las cosas. Ren no acostumbra a lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, pero sí sabe hacerlo.

-Ren. –dijo ella sonriendo, con los ojos vidriosos y sin vida- Esto me pasa por involucrarme demasiado con alguien, ¿ves?

_Hecha mierda _fue la frase en la que pensó él. La gran Anna Kyoyama siendo derrotada por un hombre. Era obvio.

-¿Qué pasó con Yoh? –preguntó Ren, frunciendo el ceño, pero más bien preocupado.

-¿Cuál...–ella comenzó a reír- ...cuál es la idea de seducir a tu mejor amiga si estas acostándote con la mejor amiga de tu hermano? Es tan... tan patético.

"_Yoh tiene que estar con Anna_" Era algo que solía surgir en las conversaciones que tenía con Horo. Parecía algo obvio. Dos personas que no podían confesar sus sentimientos entre sí, mientras que todos los demás sabían que algo había. Típico. Pero ¿En serio se estaban dando cuenta _ahora_ de que había algo entre ellos dos?

El de cabello celeste llegó algo nervioso con el abrigo en sus brazos. Se acercó a los muchachos con timidez.

-A...Anna... –soltó el chico- ¿Estás bien?

Ren suspiró. Por algo lo había enviado a buscar el abrigo. Le arrebató al muchacho el abrigo y se lo puso a la rubia. Ella seguía riendo, con los ojos desbordando lágrimas. Su risa se volvió en un llanto incontrolable, hasta que se quedó dormida sobre la cama del de mirada ambarina.

Horo-Horo se sentía como un inútil, mientras observaba a Ren acariciando el hombro de la muchacha en forma de consuelo hasta que ella finalmente logró conciliar el sueño más profundo.

-Acércame ésa manta. –habló con voz baja el chino, señalando una ropa de cama que se encontraba al lado del Usui.

Al hacerle caso, Ren cubrió a la chica y le hizo una seña al otro para retirarse de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, ambos se lanzaron al sofá al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhh... –suspiró el de cabello violáceo- Qué mierda.

-Bien dicho. –susurró el de ojos oscuros, que recibió una sonrisa burlona del Tao.

-"¿Estás bien"? –citó él con voz irónica- Imbécil.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! –preguntó con desesperación el aludido- No soy bueno para esto. Incluso, cuando Pilika tiene algún problema evito hablarme... Ya sabes, me pongo muy nervioso con esto...

-Marica.

Horo rió por la sequedad del comentario.

-Perra.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

-¿Así que Yoh y Marion? –pensó en voz alta el Usui.

-Eso parece.

-Agh... que mierda. Es como cuando uno ve una novela y la pareja que querías que se amase se separa.

-¿Ves novelas? –preguntó Ren levantando una ceja.

-Yo... Pilika las ve, y como ella... ya sabes, yo las tengo que ver también. –dijo ruborizado el de cabello desordenado.

-¿Ya te dije marica?

-¿Ya te dije perra?

-Esto está muy mal...-comentó de pronto el de cabello azul, echándose sobre el sillón. Horo le miró confundido. –Me refiero a lo de Anna.

-Ah... sí. Nunca la había visto así.

-Créeme, antes sufría ataques de pánico. –Horo miró a Ren con incredulidad. –La conocí cuando tenía 13 años, para ése entonces ya estaba mejor. Nunca imaginé verme implicado en una situación así con Anna –continuó el Tao- porqué siempre que algo la inquieta, está Yoh ahí. Pero ahora que ella tiene el corazón roto por su culpa, e Yoh está algo distraído por Phauna...

-Supongo que quedamos nosotros. –concluyó Horo.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero qué hay de Hao? ¿No es él amigo de Anna también?

Ren sonrió.

-A veces, eres tan lento...

-¿Porqué? Hao se quedará, ¿no?

Eso confundió al de ojos dorados.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se quedará? ¿Por qué debería irse?

-Pues... hoy hablé con Yoh y me dijo que estaba viendo la posibilidad de irse a un internado en Inglaterra.

Ren cerró los párpados con fuerza y los abrió. No, no había alucinado.

-¿Qué?

-Ren, Yoh habló con sus padres sobre enviarlo a Inglaterra. Ya sabes, Lyserg vuelve a Londres en dos semanas. Los papás de Yoh quieren especializar a Hao debido a que heredará los bienes Asakura. Yoh se consideró a sí mismo como una distracción para él en una charla con sus padres, y quiso aprovechar la ida de Diethel para irse a un colegio estricto en Londres...

-¿Bromeas? ¿Para qué querría eso el Asakura? –pero Ren comenzó a procesar todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos días- ¿No es esto demasiado repentino? –habló él, atrayendo la curiosidad del de ojos negros- Digo, es muy curioso que él y Anna estén arruinando su amistad, que Yoh esté con una chica con la que apenas habla, que el noviazgo por la apuesta entre Jeanne y Hao esté por terminar, y que Yoh se vaya a otro país con argumentos vagos al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

-Demonios, Ren –exclamó el Usui- ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es un montaje?

-Sabes que Hao es capaz de hacer varias estupideces, sin importar a quien hiera.

-Hao es el hermano mayor de Yoh, y a pesar de ser impredecible no creo que haya sido un hijo de puta tan grande como para maquinar todo esto.

-Tiene demasiado sentido para mí, Horokeu.

Ambos suspiraron con enfado.

-Como sea, si él se va tendremos que cuidar a Anna. –dijo Horo molesto. A él realmente le horrorizaba la idea de hablar con ella, porque él tenía la tendencia a hacerla enojar fácilmente y a recibir un golpe.

-Horo, hay algo que realmente me perturba –habló el Tao- Están pasando cosas que desconocemos entre Yoh y Hao, yo lo sé.

-Puede ser. –suspiró el Usui. –Oye, pero, cuando Yoh se vaya ¿qué diablos pasará con nosotros?

Yoh caminaba hacia su casa. Hablaría con sus padres para confirmar lo entusiasmado que estaba de irse con Lyserg a Inglaterra. Tendría que practicar las líneas de lo que diría, porque se le daba muy mal mentir.

-Será lo mejor. –se decía a sí mismo. Se encontraba realmente perturbado. ¿En serio Hao había planeado todo tan minuciosamente? ¿Ya le había enviado esas supuestas "fotografías" de él y de Marion a Anna? Era algo sumamente cruel, tanto que al pensar en ello le daba un escalofrío por la espalda. Lo habían drogado, maldición. Y cuando despertó no recordaba nada, y se encontró a sí mismo en ropa interior. ¿Qué clase de enfermo le sacaría fotos así para enviárselas a Anna sólo para fastidiarla y para que terminara odiando al Asakura?

Sonrió para sí mismo. Aún podía solucionarlo todo. Aún podía decirle a Anna que esas fotos eran un montaje, y no importaba si ella no le creía, pues se lo repetiría tanto hasta que lo creyese. Pero, ¿Y si no funcionaba?

-_Huiré a Inglaterra...-_pensó.- _No soportaría la idea de mirar a Anna para que piense que soy un depravado, no quiero esa mirada de odio. _

Cerró los puños con enfado. Se arrepentía terriblemente de haberle prometido a su hermano mayor ayudarlo con la rubia, que se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él. Ahora que la promesa no era válida, Hao se quería vengar. Y lo estaba haciendo de la peor forma posible.

Hao no quería ser una perra, ni tampoco le gustaba la sensación de homosexualidad al tener pegada en la cabeza la canción "Misery Business" e ir tarareándola por los pasillos del colegio, pero ¡Cielos! Nunca había pensado en lo feliz que estaría luego de dejar la cagada. Y esa era la única forma de expresarlo, ya que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Ya podía dejar de ser un bastardo –momentáneamente- y disfrutar de la vida. Aunque no sabía para qué se había tomado la molestia de arruinar la relación Yoh/Anna, ya que logró convencer su hermano de que dejaría de hacerle daño a su querida amiga si se iba muy, MUY lejos por un buen tiempo. Bueno, a pesar de todo era de considerarse un plan brillante. Había llegado relativamente temprano; comenzaría el electivo de arte en unos veinte minutos o más.

-Buenos días, perras. –saludó radiante al entrar al salón. Matty y Marion lo observaron sonrientes, mientras que Ren y Lyserg lo miraron con desprecio.

Ren había tenido que tragar otro drama más por su culpa. Él había llegado segundo al salón; la primera en llegar fue Jeanne. La de ojos rojos estaba sentada ocultando su rostro sobre la mesa llorando desconsoladamente. Luego llegó Lyserg y ambos trataban de calmar a la muchacha, que hasta ese momento seguía llorando. El de ojos dorados le susurró algo a Jeanne para dejarla con el inglés, que permanecía mirando con enfado al Asakura. Ren se acercó a Hao y lo miró con enfado.

-¿Pasa algo, Tao? –cuestionó con una sonrisa cínica el Asakura; él ya sabía la respuesta.

-Hao, si quieres joderle la semana a todos te aviso que ya la hiciste conmigo. –susurró conteniendo la ira el otro- Primero Anna, después Yoh se va, ahora terminas con Jeanne... ¿tenías que decirle que estabas por ella por una apuesta? Además tenías que seguir con ella solo una semana más, ¡Una semana! ¿Tenías que contarle todo y dejarla así? ¿Por qué demonios no pudiste aguantar y cerrar la boca?

Hao observó en su dirección. Aún lloraba.

-Bah, así está mejor. Ya no la aguantaba. Habría sido más cruel seguir con ella. –dijo él como si nada, dándole la espalda a Ren.

Ren lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo giró con rabia para volver a verlo de frente.

-Eres un miserable. –masculló entre dientes el Tao. –Jeanne me dijo cada palabra de lo que le dijiste a ella. No pudiste haber sido más cruel.

-¿Desde cuándo te obsesiona tanto lo que hago?-preguntó encolerizado el Asakura.

-Desde que me veo involucrado en tu mierda. –habló nuevamente entre dientes –Últimamente soy yo el que termina lidiando con tus problemas, tu deberías dar por lo menos el mínimo intento de dejar bien las cosas.

-¡¿Quién mierda te crees para decirme eso?! –gritó Hao, sujetando del cuello a Ren. Gran error...

El chino le lanzó un puñetazo al Asakura, cosa que provocó el sangrado de nariz del muchacho, y también provocó su ira.

-¿Pero qué...? –Horo entra al aula y se da cuenta de que todos los alumnos que ya habían llegado se dirigían hacia dos chicos luchando; Ren y Hao. Ambos se golpean como pueden, ambos sangran. -¡Ya basta!

Horo se dirige a la pelea para separarlos. Tamao mira horrorizada como esquiva un puñetazo del Asakura – ¡Cuidado Horo-Horo!

El muchacho evade al de moreno.

-¡Quítate Horo! –ordenó el de ojos dorados, empujando al de cabello celeste para que no reciba golpes.

-¡Vamos Hao! –gritó Nichrome, que miraba entusiasmado la pelea.

-¡No sigan! –lloraba Jeanne, mientras Lyserg la sujetaba, evitando que se le ocurriese algo como meterse a la pelea.

-Esto no llevará a ningún lado... –susurró entre los gritos el de ojos verdes.

Más personas entraron al salón.

Ren terminó en el suelo, con un Hao a punto de molerlo a patadas.

-Eso te pasa por desafiarme. –comentó triunfante el Asakura.

Antes de la primera patada, Ren se levantó y siguió golpeándolo.

-_Así se hace perra... –_pensó Horo-Horo sonriendo con alivio. En esta pelea, apoyaba sin lugar a dudas al heredero de la dinastía Tao. Pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que fuese el amigo de Hao también.

Nadie se fijó en que Anna cruzaba la puerta de la sala. Luciría más asombrada si no fuese por lo insípido de su ánimo. Sin expresión alguna. Se acercó a paso normal y con cierto aire de poder hasta la pelea.

-Que par de imbéciles... –susurró por lo bajo, y a pesar de todo el bullicio del salón, Horo alcanzó a oírla. Sin pronunciar alguna palabra, él la observó por unos instantes. Su mirada mataría a cualquiera, pero literalmente. _Ésa _mirada. El muchacho suspiró, y ella se retiró del grupo que observaba la riña.

Cuando ella cruzaba la puerta de madera para retirarse, Yoh Asakura la cruzó para entrar. Él tampoco estaba con el mejor ánimo del mundo, pero como no podía arruinar nada más aún, decidió volver a interactuar con la muchacha por lo menos durante sus últimas semanas en Japón.

Iba a pronunciar un inocente "Hola", más ella avanzó con velocidad y se fue. Yoh alcanzó a ver su rostro, sus ojos... que sin dedicarle una mirada, lo helaron por completo. "_Ay no..."_

Como si fuera poco, se acercó al enorme grupo que gritaba con fuerza. Lo primero que escuche fue un "¡Con más fuerza Asakura!"

_MIER-DA..._

Logró ver a Ren y a Hao. Se paró al lado del de ojos oscuros, el cual le dirigió una mirada de pánico.

-¡Yoh tienes que hacer algo! Hao es más fuerte que Ren, yo sé que él pone resistencia, pero no ganará... –dijo angustiado él. Mas Yoh sonrió con lástima.

-Horo, aunque quiera... yo...yo no tengo poder alguno sobre Hao.

Y otro puñetazo chocó contra la sien del chino, el cual respondió con el mismo gesto.


	9. Errado

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**._.**

**Capítulo 9: Errado**

**._.**

-¡Hao detente! -gritaba Jeanne desesperada. Si ella no hubiese sido una llorona, tal vez Ren no tendría nada que ver con ése escándalo.

Gente seguía llegando; fans de Hao, fans de Ren. Este último conocía la fuerza bruta del Asakura, pero resignarse a perder no era su estilo. Si no ganaba su orgullo se iría a la mierda. Mientras, Hao estaba furioso. Ren definitivamente había acabado con su buen humor, y -más encima- Hao no estaba molesto sólo con el chino. Con ese pleito, había descubierto que muchos de sus supuestos amigos estaban apoyando a Ren.

-_Todos estos malditos... ya verán..._

En su distracción, Ren logró abalanzarse sobre Hao y dejarlo en el suelo. El Tao aprovecho de golpearlo con más facilidad.

-¡NO SABES CUANTO QUERÍA HACER ESTO! –gritó él.

-¡CÁLLATE, CHINO DE MIERDA!

Pilika observaba junto con Yoh y Horo. Cómo chica neurótica, cualquiera de estas cosas la haría salirse de control.

-¡Pilika ya vete! –ordenó el mayor de los Usui; no de forma irritante como siempre, sino protectoramente.

-Pero... Ren... –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. –¡Hermano, haz algo!

-¡¿Crees que no quiero hacer algo?! –gritó con impotencia. Yoh se limitó a observarlo. Ser el gemelo de Hao sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

-¡VAMOS, HAO! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY RACISTA!

-¡REN TÚ PUEDES! ¡VUELVE A GOLPEARLO!

-¡ESCÚPELE EN EL OJO!

-Agh... ¡Dios! Eso es asqueroso.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió gri...

-¡TODOS SE CALLAN AHORA!

Las voces cesaron de a poco, pero la pelea seguía latente.

El inspector Mustang y el profesor Nueno se acercaron con velocidad a los muchachos. Anna estaba apoyada sobre el umbral de la puerta, junto al director del colegio.

-Gracias por notificarnos de la situación, Kyoyama.

-La ineficiencia de algunos –comentó haciendo referencia al inspector- es la fortaleza de otros.

El profesor sujetó al Asakura, más Ren trató de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente. El inspector lo sujetó como pudo. Ambos continuaban moviéndose, y gritando.

-A sus puestos, ¡TODOS! –gritó el director, haciendo que los muchachos obedecieran de inmediato. –Los que no pertenezcan a esta clase, vayan a pedir un pase a la inspectoría. Profesor Nueno, escolte a los muchachos hasta mi oficina.

Se retiraron todos los que no pertenecían a ése lugar, incluidos Ren Tao y Hao Asakura.

El Director se paró enfrente del salón y, con una mirada asesina, habló.

-Alumnos; no saben lo increíblemente decepcionado que estoy de su salvaje actitud. En vez de detener la lucha, la avivaron. Esta Institución es reconocida con orgullo. Si ustedes osan arruinar nuestra buena reputación con estupideces como estas habrá severas consecuencias. –Suspiró- Sé que muchos de ustedes no lo merecen, pero hoy no tendrán receso. Y se quedarán el viernes por la tarde a reforzamiento de Matemática.

Nadie habló. El Director se fue y se dirigió a su oficina. Apenas cerró la puerta...

-¿QUÉ? ¡QUÉ MIERDA!

-¡ESTO ES JODIDAMENTE INJUSTO!

-¡Manta, tú eres el presidente de curso! ¡Ve a hablar con el Director!

-¡Sí! ¡Mueve el culo por tu curso!

Después de sutiles reclamos, Manta fue convencido de negociar con el Director.

-Chicos –dijo el bajo, al que (por primera vez) todos escuchaban expectantes- Hablé con el Director y sólo nos ha dado el primer receso libre.

-¡Que maldito! ¡Ojalá que muera pronto!

-Dijo que alguien diría eso –comentó Manta- Esa es la razón por la cual sólo nos dio un receso.

-Bien dicho, Nichrome.

El profesor Nueno entró al aula, y todos quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-No entraré en detalles. –pronunció él. –Pero si a ustedes se les ha castigado sólo por mirar, imaginen el castigo a sus dos compañeros.

Al tocar el timbre, varios se dirigieron a las salas de enfermería. Ahí se encontraban los maltratados muchachos –en habitaciones separadas, por supuesto-.

-Ren Tao -habló Horo al entrar junto a Yoh a la sala. –No te ves nada bien, hombre.

Ren estaba sentado sobre la camilla con un gesto de enfado; el labio roto, ambas manos vendadas, una ceja rota, un ojo morado y sujetaba una bolsa con hielo para la cabeza. Lo que se veía de sus brazos debido a su camisa arremangada era tampoco era muy positivo. Varios cardenales e incluso algunos cortes.

-Y aún no ven mi torso. –dijo él sin ánimos. Yoh rió con suficiencia mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse sobre la cama. –Yo puedo sólo, Asakura.

-Ren, te juro que no tengo ánimos de que me recuerden mi apellido en este momento. –reclamó sin perder la calma. –Además, es obvio que Hao es el que se mandó una cagada.

-Hmph... –Ren miró al Usui con frialdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? –preguntó él confundido.

-¿En serio me tienes tan poca fe, Usui? –Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona –Realmente me decepcionas, Horo.

-Ren, ¿Qué les harán? –preguntó Yoh refiriéndose al castigo de los muchachos.

-Lo típico... hablarán con nuestros tutores en una reunión; haremos la limpieza del aula esta semana, estaremos sin receso por 2 semanas, tenemos que intercambiar cartas de disculpas, haremos servicio comunitario en el colegio por las tardes... Nada demasiado grave.

-A nosotros también nos castigaron. –Rió Horo-Horo. –Nos quitaron los demás recesos, pero qué más da.

-¡Ren! –chilló la muchacha de cabello gris al entrar junto a su amigo de mirada verde a la habitación. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Te recuerda a alguien, Horo? –preguntó burlón el chino, mientras el aludido enrojeció de vergüenza. "_No lo olvidará_" pensó Horo.

Ren hubiese seguido riendo si no fuese por la sorpresa que le causó la muchacha de ojos rojos al abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡Agggh! –gritó de dolor, y muy ruborizado- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¡Gracias! –dijo emocionada. Para la desgracia de Ren, él era el nuevo héroe de Jeanne.

-¡Aléjate de él! –gritó Pilika, al entrar corriendo a la salita y saltar también sobre Ren.

-¡AGHH! ¡SUÉLTENME!

Yoh comenzó a reír, mientras que una nube gris flotaba sobre Horo-Horo...

-Pilika...Cómo te gusta avergonzarme... –masculló.

Lyserg también observaba a las muchachas riendo.

-Oye Lyserg... –habló el menor de los Asakura- Supongo que sigue en pie lo de acompañarte a Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

-Dejará de estar en pie sólo si tú te arrepientes –aclaró el de ojos verdes, con un gesto amable. –No deberías estar asustado, estando conmigo no tendrás problemas con el idioma, o los lugares...

-¡Descuida! No me echaré para atrás Lyserg. Gracias por la oportunidad.

Horo se hizo el sordo a esa conversación. En definitiva; su amigo se iría.

-Qué patético... –comentó Anna, que había esperado a que los amigos de Hao se fuesen de la habitación en donde estaba.

-Tan linda cómo siempre –dijo sarcástico el Asakura. Un ojo morado y el otro hinchado. Varias banditas en su mejilla, que además tenía un color morado. Apenas se veía el color trigueño de sus brazos y su nariz sangraba.

-Agradece que los delaté, o Ren habría acabado contigo. –concluyó ella con su insípida mirada y su voz fría.

-Yo lo tenía controlado.

-Se nota.

Anna sacó un parche de la mesita de café y ayudó a Hao a ponérselo sobre el ojo más grave.

-Perfecto, ahora parezco un pirata.

-Escoge, pirata o ese horrible ojo hinchado. –murmuró ella.

-¿A qué has venido? –Cuestionó fastidiado el castaño- ¿A molestar?

-En gran parte. El director quiere expulsarte.

Hao soltó un "Sí, cómo no", pero al mirar a Anna supo que no era broma.

-Tranquilo, lo convencí de que te dejara condicional.

-¡¿Condicional?!

-No te echarán; no aún.

-Yupi...

Un escándalo más y recibiría una patada en el trasero de parte de los profesores.

-Veo que estás bien atendido –sugirió Yoh al cruzar la puerta y llegar a la altura de ambos.

-Ja -soltó ella. Viró para mirar al recién llegado por primera vez en el día. Los ojos oscuros y profundos del muchacho no causarían el efecto de siempre en la Kyoyama. Nunca más. Y a pesar de que a Yoh le seguía causando lo mismo, sintió el dolor de la mirada fría de la muchacha.

-Cuida de tu hermano, Asakura. –pronunció con sequedad, alejándose de los jóvenes.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Hao con curiosidad.

-Donde Ren. –contestó cortante, yéndose.

-Traidora –masculló el mayor de los Asakura.

-Condicional, ¿eh? –cuestionó Yoh a su hermano, fingiendo normalidad ante la indiferencia de Anna.

-Claro, a mí; sólo por llamar un poco más la atención. ¿Pero a Ren? No. Porque él ayuda a las ancianas a cruzar la calle y bla, bla, bla... Maldito chino.

-¿Por qué siento que fuiste tú el que ocasionó todo esto? –preguntó sonriente Yoh, pero no con un tono burlón.

-Supongo que por la misma razón por la cual me dejan condicional a mí y no a Tao.

-Ya lo creo. –asintió Yoh.

Se supone que el hermano mayor es el que tiene que aguantar las travesuras del menor. No al revés... Bueno, a pesar de tener menos de 5 minutos de diferencia de edad ciertamente eran muy notorios.

-Oye, Hao...

-Dime, Yoh.

-¿Anna ya es consciente de lo que pasó con Marion? –interrogó él con un deje de tristeza. -¿Tu plan funcionó?

Hao se sorprendió un poco. Yoh debería desconocer el plan. De seguro Marion no había cerrado el pico. Como sea, si Yoh conocía el plan, debería estar furioso, irritado, pero Hao observó su semblante tranquilo, sin presencia de rencor alguno.

-Sí, Yoh. Ella sabe. Pero no deberías preocuparte, no ha hecho comentarios sobre el tema –agregó sonriendo Hao. –De todas formas, te agradezco que comiences a cumplir con tu promesa, hermanito.

-Ah, sí. –asintió algo desganado. He ahí porque su mirada estaba llena de sufrimiento. Pero ella no admitiría que estaba enojada, bueno ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ella definitivamente no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Tal vez por haber "jugado" con ella? ¿Eso había hecho Yoh? Se sintió terrible. –Hao, sabes que no estaré en el país por mucho tiempo, y debido a su indiferencia habrás notado que Anna no tiene ningún interés por mí, ¿Te molestaría dejarme intentar recuperar lo que teníamos antes de todo este lío? En serio, no quiero perder su amistad.

-Por supuesto, ya puedes volver a hablar con ella y todo lo demás –dijo Hao sonriendo con sinceridad. –Pero recuerda que es mía. –añadió, sin perder ni un atisbo de simpatía.

Yoh se sintió conforme por la respuesta de Hao, por lo cual decidió marcharse a recuperar por lo menos la relación de amigos que tenía con la rubia, aún sabiendo que le enviaría al infierno. Pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Al irse, Hao cambió esa amable expresión que tenía por su característica y traviesa sonrisa.

-Iluso... –masculló malicioso- Aunque curioso milagro el que aún no sepas que Anna cree que tú eres el malo, y yo el que trata de protegerla...


	10. Ansiedad

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 10: **_**Ansiedad**_

Apenas llegó al baño, Anna se enjuagó la cara con abundante agua. Se afirmó sobre el lavamanos y observó su rostro en el espejo.

-_Patética..._

Hoy todo encajaba tan bien con esa palabra. En especial su estado.

Pero estaba molesta. Impotente.

-_¿Cómo me dejé engañar así? _–pensó con rabia, observándose fijamente en el espejo del baño del colegio- _Eso Yoh, lo lograste. ¿Querías tener a Marion y a mí al mismo tiempo? Pues la diversión se acabó, Asakura. Gracias por arruinar una maravillosa amistad._

Por las mañanas se levantaba porque sabía que no estaría sola, sabía que Yoh intentaría hacerla reír, que le alegraría el día y que le daría todo sin compromiso alguno, sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero, ¿y ahora? Ya nada tenía sentido para ella. Debería golpearlo, gritarle, hacer un escándalo y hacer que todos supieran en qué clase de hombre se había convertido Yoh Asakura. Volvería a ser quien siempre estuvo destinada a ser; un cuerpo con mente propia; un saco de amargura esperando el fin de su vida.

Al sonar el timbre indicando el fin de clases, Yoh decidió buscar a Anna. Sabía que ella estaría molesta, que no querría verlo. Pero en un tiempo él se iría a otro país, otro continente. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas, darle explicaciones a la muchacha. Pero él tampoco entendía demasiado qué le estaba ocurriendo.

-Hey...

La rubia no quiso voltear a ver al muchacho. La venganza sería dulce. Su total indiferencia tendría un divertido rol.

-Anna, no hagas como si no me hubieses escuchado.

..._Oh, vale..._

-Si no es importante, no me interesa. –habló ella con brusquedad. -¿No lo es? Entonces no hay de qué hablar.

El muchacho quedó helado. Antes de que ella se siguiera alejándose, él la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo. Pero ella respondió sacudiéndolo.

-Anna, por favor... –suplicó él –Si pudiera decirte por qué he sido una mierda de amigo estos últimos días ya te lo habría dicho; pero ese no es el caso.

-Oh, perdóname Yoh –respondió irónica- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan zorra? Descuida, si quieres te doy un beso y solucionamos las cosas –dijo ella, observando con rabia al muchacho.

-Anna... No nos hagas esto. –pidió con tono doliente el Asakura- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, simplemente no sé qué me pasa.

-Yo sí sé qué te pasa –sonrió con crueldad- Deja de aparentar que lo lamentas para quedar bien. Y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Es en serio.

Yoh no podía dejar las cosas aquí. Le sujetó ambos brazos, sin afán de hacerla prisionera.

-Y yo en serio tengo que hablar contigo. Anna; en verdad necesito aclarar todo con...

Anna soltó una risa irónica. Eso era exactamente lo que ella había pensado hacer aquel día que lo sorprendió en brazos de otra. Aclarar las cosa, seguro.

-Suéltame ahora mismo. –advirtió, mirando a sus ojos fijamente. Hubo un gran momento de tensión. Él la observó detenidamente y suspiró rendido. Soltó sus brazos.

-¿Ves? No fue difícil dejarme ir.

-No te estoy dejando ir –corrigió Yoh, con una sonrisa- Tú sabes que te seguiré buscando, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el silencio incómodo siguiera creciendo, la rubia bajó la mirada.

-Adiós, Yoh. –murmuró antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer entre los jóvenes que salían del establecimiento. Los ojos apenados del muchacho, tan llenos de calidez. Esos ojos que la derretían y que ya no volverían a quebrantar su orgullo.

-Hasta mañana, Anna. –contestó con tristeza, cuando ella ya se había alejado.

La rubia comenzó a sentir como una lágrima trataba de escaparse, más ella la secó.

-_No me puedo seguir humillando por ti, Yoh._

Algo muy conveniente había ocurrido esos últimos días.

La rubia de ojos chocolate oscuro se ausentó toda la semana siguiente. Nadie se había podido comunicar con ella. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, los chicos podían notar la angustia del de los audífonos naranja, que ya no observaba las nubes moverse con un sentimiento que no fuese melancolía.

-Cómo la extraño... –soltó en unas de sus añoranzas en clase de Biología.

Ren y Horo lo observaron extrañados.

-Vamos, Yoh. La profesora tan sólo fue por unas guías ya volve...-Horo fue interrumpido por un zape del de mirada ámbar.

-Oye Yoh, ¿Cuándo partirás a Inglaterra?

-Se supone que el martes, Ren. –dijo casi ignorando su reciente confesión el Asakura- Quería saber si querían hacer algo, no lo sé, tal vez podrían ir a mi casa por la tarde...

-Olvídalo. –cortó el Tao- Tú casa es _su_ casa.

El de cabello celeste puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No era que ya habían intercambiado cartas de disculpas tú y Hao? –cuestionó.

-Ninguna parte del trato incluía honestidad. –Aclaró él con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

De pronto, Tamao se acercó a los muchachos con su característica timidez, y dirigió su sonrojado rostro al Asakura.

-Eh... Yoh... yo... yo quería saber si era... cierto que te marcharás a Inglaterra –Habló con nerviosismo. Su tono solía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera que estuviese apresurado. –Lyserg me lo dijo, pero yo...

-Sí, Tamao. Sí me iré –respondió él sonriendo. Sabía que era seguro que todos conocían su ida la próxima semana. Buenos, todos menos Anna, ya que no había sido capaz de decirle.

-Oh... Bueno yo... Te deseo lo mejor –dijo sonriendo muy ruborizada. Se devolvió cabizbaja a su puesto.

La de cabello rosado sintió como la angustia tomaba prisionero a su corazón.

-_Se irá...y yo no he aprovechado estos últimos días con él..._

El mayor de los gemelos Asakura mordía su lápiz grafito por inercia. Algo lo perturbaba.

-¡Mierda! –masculló él, haciendo que la Matty lo observase con su sonrisa demente.

-¿Él lápiz te demandará por maltrato?

-No, por acoso... Ay, Mattilda ¿cómo es que acabamos en la clase de matemática?

-Porque no querías estar en la misma clase que el chino.

Hao observó a los alumnos restantes. Todos morían de aburrimiento. En su mayoría, los ahí presentes odiaban la matemática...pero Hao era Hao. Y si Hao se cambiaba a matemática, las personas que lo admiraban también lo harían.

-Agh... Hazme un favor y escúpeme...

Y sin dudarlo, la pellirroja le escupió.

-¡AH! ¿CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?

-¡Asakura, Mattise; a la oficina del Inspector!

-_Oh...mierda..._

En la oficina de aquel hombre desinteresado de cabello corto y negro, los revoltosos alumnos giraban en las sillas del escritorio, hasta que Mustang llegó.

-Buenas, Inspector Mustang. –saludó con hipocresía la pelirroja.

-Mattise, ¿cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca? –cuestionó él sonriendo con enfado. –No discutiré contigo muchacha. Tengo que hablar con Asakura.

Hao miró confundido. ¿La dejaría ir a ella y no a él? Perfecto...

-Mattise, se quedará mañana en el castigo. Para variar...

Matty no se quejó. Ya estaba acostumbrada; se consideraba a sí misma un caso perdido.

La muchacha se fue sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-Dime, Asakura... ¿Acaso desconoces tu situación actual? –interrogó el inspector.

-Si se refiere a la condicionalidad, es obvio que no.

-Y si es tan obvio, ¿Por qué no cambias tu actitud? –preguntó afirmando el codo sobre la mesa, al haber tomado asiento enfrente del alumno.

-Ni siquiera sabe por qué me han echado del salón...

-Y no me interesa, perder a un alumno no es algo que enorgullezca al personal de esta institución, ya que...

_Blah, blah, blah... _Hao sólo asentía esperando su "condena". Sacó su encendedor del bolsillo y comenzó a juguetear con él sin que Mustang lograra observarlo. Claro, que no esperaba que al encender la llama, esta lograra alcanzar una hoja sobre el escritorio.

-...Estamos aquí para formar personas con valores inquebrantables, no sólo enseñarles...

Calmado, Hao intentó de apagar el fuego soplándolo con discreción. _Mala idea..._ La llama alcanzó un montón de hojas. Ahora sí estaba en problemas.

-Este... Inspector...

-¡No me interrumpas, Asakura!

-P..pero...

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la llama alcanzó a incinerar todas las hojas del escritorio. El de cabello corto no lo notaba debido a que ahora había girado su silla, dándole la espalda al mueble.

-Ay, Asakura. Eres del tipo de alumnos que siempre...

-¡INSPECTOR!

-¿Y AHORA QUE...?

Ambos quedaron observando como el fuego se apoderaba de todo el mueble de madera. Para colmo, el fuego alcanzó una repisa y un gran armario. Y ambos fueron incapaces de apagarlo, porque ambos compartían un trastorno que había sido suprimido en su mayoría por sesiones en el psiquiatra. Un trastorno mental que les llevaba a la fascinación por el fuego.

Piromanía.

Sólo atinaron a salir de la habitación. Pero eso no fue todo lo que salió. Una llamarada furiosa salió también.

-Pero que... –una profesora alcanzó a ver el siniestro. Corrió instintivamente hasta el extintor.

Lo siguiente fue una cita del Director y el alumno de cabello castaño largo. Todo terminó en una suspensión que no molestaba para nada al Asakura; tal vez sí a sus padres. Pero molestaría mucho a sus abuelos, que se encontraban de visita.

-¡HAO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? –gritaba Yohmei, un hombre anciano de estatura baja y peinado peculiar. –ERES UNA MALDITA DESHONRA.

-Deberías estar avergonzado –continuó una mujer de edad avanzada de la misma estatura del anterior; la abuela Kino- Pero como veo que careces de cualquier valor actualmente, dudo que llegues si quiera a estar arrepentido.

Esa anciana siempre había sido buena con las palabras venenosas. Hao definitivamente la odiaba.

-Sí estoy arrepentido. –mintió él.

-¿Y nosotros deberíamos creerte? –cuestionó la mujer. – Keyko, creí que traspasarías tu crianza a este joven inmaduro. Pero me he equivocado.

La mujer de cabello negro suspiró.

-Yo y Mikihisa hemos criado a nuestros hijos como se debe... me siento avergonzada de la actitud de Hao, pero no por eso me sentiré menos honrada de ser su madre.

El recién nombrado sonrió triunfante. Al fin su madre no era doblegada por su abuela.

Yoh escuchaba desde el segundo piso del lugar. Esas discusiones ya eran una costumbre con la presencia de sus abuelos. Pero su plan no era quedarse ahí escuchando como reprendían a su hermano.

Amarró su desordenado cabello en una coleta y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes en donde se encontraban las pertenencias de sus abuelos. Al abrir la puerta, notó de inmediato su objetivo; la cartera de su abuela. Ahí se encontraba su celular.

Entró sin hacer ruido y sacó deprisa el teléfono móvil. Oprimió una tecla para desbloquearlo. Suerte. Estaba en silencio... no escucharían el sonido de las teclas.

Buscó con velocidad en el pequeño menú. Mensajes. Bandeja de entrada. ¡Bingo! Un mensaje de Anna. Yoh sabía que Anna le tenía bastante "respeto" (la forma de la rubia de decir "cariño") a la abuela de este, debido a que Kino fue la profesora particular de Anna cuando comenzó a vivir con sus tíos.

"_Señora Kino, estoy viviendo en la casa del doctor Fausto y su esposa Eliza. Tomé -tal vez- la inmadura idea de irme de la casa de mis tíos... Ellos no me soportaban, ni yo a ellos."_

Debido a la longitud del mensaje, había otro que continuaba

"_Últimamente me siento horrible... es como si la vida fuera una película aburrida que miras involuntariamente, pero sólo deseas que termine."_

"_Ya no quiero confiar en nadie"_

Yoh dudó que su abuela hubiese leído alguno de los mensajes. Según lo que él sabía, sólo sabía contestar el teléfono.

El muchacho sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ¿Por qué, si sólo llamaría a Anna? Utilizó el número en pantalla; lo marcó y presionó la tecla para llamar. Ella no pensaría dos veces en contestarle el celular al número de la señora Kino.

-_¿Hola?_

-¿Anna?

-_ ¿Yoh?_


	11. Humor de víbora

_ATENCIóN: Les hice un regalo :) Lean las notas de autora abajito :D Bieeen abajo..._

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 11: **_**Humor de víbora.**_

El muchacho sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ¿Por qué, si sólo llamaría a Anna? Utilizó el número en pantalla; lo marcó y presionó la tecla para llamar. Ella no pensaría dos veces en contestarle el celular al número de la señora Kino.

-_¿Hola?_

-¿Anna?

-_... ¿Yoh?_

El Asakura sintió que _se llenaba. _Era algo inexplicable, como si hubiese estado sediento todo el tiempo y alguien le hubiese hecho beber del más fino brebaje.

-Al fin le contestas a alguien... –sonrió él. Trataba de estar tranquilo, pero sentía que su voz se quebraría por la inusual emoción que sentía.

-_Pues secuestrar el celular de tu abuela no fue algo muy razonable. –_continuó ella.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba hablarte?

-_N...Oh, claro. Escucha, no creo estar desocupada en brevedad, así que no creo poder..._

_-_Ya lo sé. –dijo él. Y se arrepintió; se supone que no debía saber nada de lo del mensaje de Anna –Si faltaste una semana entera al colegio es obvio que no puedas...

-_No, no... creo que volveré a clases la próxima semana._

-Y...¿No piensas decirme porque faltaste? -preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. Pero así la rubia sospecharía menos de que él conocía los mensajes del celular de su abuela.

-_Te lo habría dicho si quisiera que lo supieras...- _Anna hizo una pausa y suspiró para continuar- _Me cambié de casa...O algo así._

Yoh no preguntaría más. Sintió que alguien subía las escaleras.

-Anna, ¿Cómo estás?

-_Ya creía que habías olvidado cómo tener una conversación civilizada. Igual que siempre, gracias._

-Bueno... –continuó apresurado- Ya nos veremos. Tengo que cortar.

-_Ahá. Adiós._

-Adiós... –y el pito típico de alguien que cuelga comenzó a sonar. Qué descortés. –Te quiero.

Había sido tan tonto. ¿Por qué no le había dicho todo de una vez? "Anna, sea lo que creas no tengo nada con Marion, eso fue un plan de Hao para alejarte más de mí; Anna, me voy a Inglaterra porque siento que si sigo aquí sólo le causaré molestias a Hao, y sobre todo a ti; Anna, tenías razón, me estoy enamorando de ti"

Hubiese sido mejor decirlo.

Anna se sentó sobre su nueva cama, abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cabeza en medio de estas. Estaba harta... Yoh le hacía un daño horrible. Pero no lloraría; no demostraría nada. Alguien tocó la puerta.

-_Anna, ¿Se puede? –_preguntó una voz masculina, que solía irradiar tranquilidad. Era Fausto, el dueño de la casa en donde vivía la muchacha en la actualidad.

-Claro. –contestó ella adoptando una pose más convincente. A pesar de su estado de eterna amargura, les debía mucho a ese hombre y a su esposa. Ellos serían la excepción de su actitud fría e incluso algo grosera.

El doctor abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba del rostro fácilmente. Era algo que Anna comenzaba a odiar, porque era un rasgo que le recordaba bastante a Yoh.

-Muchacha, llamé a tus tíos y dice que no habrá problemas para que yo y Eliza seamos tus nuevos tutores –inquirió él con tono amable.

-Estaré de acuerdo en lo que ustedes vean que es positivo. -respondió la muchacha. El rubio sonrió con dulzura.

-Niña, sé que te sientes mal por lo que pasó con tus tíos, pero debes ver el lado positivo. Prometo que aquí estarás muy bien...

-Oh...estoy bien. Si ellos me odian no me importa; incluso les agradezco haberlo hecho saber. Es lo mismo con mis padres. Me da igual.

-Anna, la última vez que te vi tenías algo de vida. Dime qué te ocurrió.

Anna apretó la mandíbula.

-Estoy bien. –trató de sonar convincente. El hombre le miró con escepticismo.

-La cena está servida –interrumpió con voz dulce la esposa del doctor.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Anna antes de retirarse. La mujer llamó su atención antes de que se alejara más.

-Anna, tu celular está vibrando.

La muchacha se acercó al aparato y leyó la pantalla.

_1 mensaje nuevo._

Era de parte de Ren. Lo leería; mas no lo contestaría. La única llamada que había contestado en toda esa semana era la del celular de la señora Kino, que resultó ser Yoh.

_Cómo desapareciste de la faz de la Tierra, supongo que no irás a la fiesta sorpresa que le haremos a Yoh el miércoles. Si decides reaparecer el lunes, me dices. Aunque me parece que la respuesta es obvia._

Por supuesto que era obvia. Por culpa del Asakura, ella había sido burlada horriblemente y había terminado llorando como una estúpida. Además de odiar las fiestas, menos iría a una en honor de Yoh. Pero algo llamó la atención de la rubia; ¿Para qué demonios le harían una fiesta? 

El fin de semana se hizo un infierno, debido a los excesivos trabajos que enviaron para el lunes. El primer día de la semana parecía ser el último del año. Todos llegaron realmente agotados al colegio.

-Buenos días. –Saludó sin mucho interés el heredero Tao. Sus compañeros parecían haber sido aplastados por un edificio por lo menos 5 veces.

-Buenos días mi trasero... –contestó encantadoramente Horo-Horo –Todo el maldito fin de semana con los jodidos trabajos de evaluación.

Ren no se podía quejar. Había hecho los trabajos con 5 tutores diferentes, por lo cual tenía una buena calificación asegurada.

-Buenos...-Yoh no completó la frase debido a un bostezo acompañado de un estiramiento- ...días.

-Otro más...

-Vamos Horo-Horo, ¡tienes que ser optimista! Si atraes las energías positivas a tu vida...-

-¿Por qué tan animado, Asakura?-preguntó el de ojos dorados, que había notado a Yoh algo decaído.

-Tengo que atraer energías positivas, Ren. Así tal vez los profesores me perdonen por haber olvidado los trabajos en mi casa.

-Ah, con que eso era...

-Oye, ¿y Hao? –cuestionó el de cabello celeste, observando que todos entraban al salón.

-Cambio su horario. Ahora tiene Historia.

-¿Por qué será? –preguntó capciosamente el chino, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Porque ni tú ni Hao son lo suficientemente maduros como para hacer las paces. –respondió la rubia de ojos oscuros, tomando asiento en el puesto de delante del Tao.

-¡Anna! –exclamó el menos de los Asakura con una amplia sonrisa. Yoh se acercó hasta ella con afán de saludarla– ¿Tienes la idea de cuánta falta hacías?

La muchacha dio un respingo. -_Realmente eres un buen actor._

-No pensé que vendrías. –comentó con arrogancia Ren- Creí que estabas agonizante, ya que ni siquiera eras capaz de responder las llamadas ni los mensajes de texto...

-¡Sí! ¿Qué diablos te pasó? Como no sabíamos cuando volverías, le dijimos al profesor de Lengua que haríamos sin ti el trabajo... –rememoró el de cabello celeste- No te podíamos esperar.

-Me alegra que sean tan buenos amigos –masculló con sarcasmo Anna. Seguía con su ánimo por el suelo. Los chicos lo notaron, por lo cual decidieron no molestarla.

Anna rechazó a cualquier persona que quisiese salir con ella el primer receso. Yoh la imitó, y esperó a que el resto de la clase saliera para lograr acercarse nuevamente a la de ojos oscuros.

-Ya no puedes cortarme. –sonrió el de los audífonos con suficiencia.

La joven dejó de lado el libro que leía. Alzó una de sus más frías miradas al Asakura.

-Ahora tienes tu tan ansiado momento de hablar. –habló ella con una amarga diversión- Dilo todo, mientras yo finjo que escucho.

Yoh no se dejó vencer por la frialdad de sus palabras. Cerró la puerta de la sala para apaciguar el sonido de las conversaciones ajenas y se acercó nuevamente a la joven Kyoyama.

-Anna, las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros. Es ridículamente obvio. –soltó una risa nostálgica.

-No quiero oírte decir eso. –dijo la estudiante levantándose de su puesto para apoyarse sobre la mesa del profesor. Al decir aquello, sintió una presión en el pecho de inmediato. Ese intento por oprimir las lágrimas y el llanto de una niña débil.

-Entonces dime qué quieres oír. –continuó él acortando más la distancia. Su cara demostraba seriedad, pero si Yoh no se tomara las cosas con calma, seguramente él se habría quebrado.

-Dame una explicación, no una introducción ni un sermón. Dime la verdad.

La entereza de esa última frase llevó a que ambos se miraran a los ojos. Yoh suspiró.

-¿Por dónde quieres comenzar, Anna?

-¡HABLA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Yoh retrocedió un paso asustado. Anna frunció el ceño y se dignó a contestar.

-Se ve que tu supuesta relación con Phauna no era tan seria como creí. Ni siquiera la miras, Yoh. Yo creía que si tú llegaras a tener una relación con una mujer serías un buen novio, pero parece que lo suyo sólo era sexo casual.

Yoh quedó helado. Ella sabe. Ella vio las fotos que Hao debió haberle tomado.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Fui a casa de Mattise y los vi juntos sobre la cama. Tú estabas durmiendo, supongo que Marion te habrá agotado,

El castaño no atinó a decir nada. ¿Los vio? Entonces no vio las fotos, tal vez ni siquiera había foto alguna. Pero los vio. Mordió su labio.

- La verdad, ¿eso quieres? –preguntó él, mirando a la chica con dificultad- ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad, aún sabiendo que no la creerás?

-Voy a oír todo lo que tengas que decir –Soltó ella con dolor- Pero ya no sé si creerte.

-Anna... No quiero enamorarme de ti. –confesó él, con las mejillas algo rosa, superando la vergüenza para mirarla a los ojos. –He estado causándote varios problemas por eso, por estar sintiendo cosas por ti. Sé que tal vez no me correspondes –dijo él, rascándose la cabeza- pero no me importa. Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, quiero seguir ahí para ti.

-Lo que sientes no es amor- dijo ella fríamente- Sólo estás confundido.

-¿Qué voy a saber yo?- preguntó él- Solo te digo la verdad. La verdad es que Hao está detrás de ti, y no quería que lo nuestro creciera. Lo de Marion fue una mentira. Un montaje.

-Conveniente, Yoh. Qué conveniente. –habló ella, y se dio cuenta que realmente no era el mejor momento para hablar. Estaba tan molesta que todo lo que él decía era basura.

-No importa si no me crees –suspiró él- esa es la verdad. Es ridícula, lo sé. Pero ya no te causaré más problemas, eso te lo prometo. –dijo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. -Me iré a Inglaterra en dos días.

-¿Ah?

Ella escuchó atenta. Lo de Inglaterra tenía que ser cierto, o si no, ¿Para qué una fiesta sorpresa para Yoh? Sería una fiesta de despedida.

-¿Dos días? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Tú no me dejaste decírtelo, Anna. Me hiciste la ley del hielo, que no digo que no me haya merecido, y luego faltaste una semana entera al colegio, sin atender llamadas ni mensajes. –suspiró- Es que soy una piedra en el zapato para Hao. Él es una flecha al aire y dentro de unos años heredará los bienes de mis abuelos. Tratan de orientarlo, pero no da buenos resultados. Siento que soy un obstáculo para él. No seguiré estorbando y me iré. Tal vez así madure un poco. Y bueno, así ya no tendrás que lidiar con mis sentimientos, ¿no?

-Cielos, Yoh. –musitó ella- Eres impredecible.

-Así que, ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Yoh sonriendo con honestidad, ofreciendo su mano para que la estrechara- ¿Amigos?

Ella lo contempló unos segundos. Él estaba mal. Él estaba enamorando, le confesó sus sentimientos y aún así no esperaba nada más que un apretón de manos para hacer las paces.

-Yo... –dijo ella, observando cómo se desvanecía la sonrisa del joven. Sus ojos se mostraron confundidos- No puedo.

Y se retiró con velocidad del lugar, dejando con el brazo estirado al muchacho. Esa tarde Anna fue apresurada a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se lanzó sobre la cama y sujetó su almohada como si fuese lo único que importase en este mundo.

-_Un momento de debilidad no mata a nadie...-_Se sugirió a sí misma. Abrazaría esa almohada y lloraría como un río.

Revisó su celular para distraerse.

_1 mensaje nuevo._

-_Ren es el peor acosador que he conocido. –_pensó al leer el mensaje.

"_¿Y? No me dirías hoy si vas a la fiesta de despedida. ¿Tomo tu indiferencia como un "no"? "_

Si había algo que le gustaba a la muchacha del heredero de los Tao, era su forma de expresarse. Nunca preguntaba las cosas con simpleza. Al igual que ella. Bueno, Anna no estaba de un buen humor así que no era hora de una respuesta rebuscada.

"_Métete la indiferencia por el culo. Si voy"_

Se supone que ser bueno con los demás te hace sentir bien contigo mismo. Pues a Anna Kyoyama últimamente le pasa lo contrario.

**Al fin, capítulo 11 corregido :') Otros más y terminaré la edición de este fanfic :D **

**Ojalá que les guste esta versión hasta ahora :D**


	12. ¿Minuto de confianza?

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 12: **_**¿Minuto de confianza?**_

-Oh, hermanito no te preocupes. –Continuaba Hao con una sonrisa de encanto- No le haré ningún daño irreversible a tu cuarto.

-Eso lo dudo... –sonrió nervioso el muchacho. Se imaginó que al volver de su viaje encontraría su habitación inhabitable.

Hao, en cambio, daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación de su hermano como colegiala enamorada. Otra habitación para él... En dónde podría usar la cama de Yoh para...

-Se te ve muy feliz Hao. –comentó el Asakura mientras observaba divertido a su hermano. -¿Acaso no me extrañarás ni un poco?

-Tal vez... Nah...

Yoh puso los ojos en blanco. Siguió llenando sus maletas de ropa y otras chucherías. Para un viaje tan largo, llevar sólo dos maletas era una tontería. Pero así era el de los audífo...

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó el castaño al notar que sus preciados audífonos no se encontraban ni sobre su cabeza ni alrededor de su cuello. -¿Hao, has visto mis...?

-No. –cortó él, mientras se miraba al espejo probándose una de las camisas de Yoh que (a su parecer) era de buen gusto. –Creí que se los habías dado en muestra de tu amor a Marion.

A Yoh le dieron escalofríos. Si Hao se enteraba de que había intentado de revelarle su plan a Anna él definitivamente perdería la cabeza.

-Me alegra que no pongas resistencia a lo que hago –confesó el de cabello largo- Estás demostrándome tu cariño, hermanito.

-¿Lo ves así?

-Por supuesto –dijo Hao –No sé porqué te oponías tanto al principio, si Anna es tu mejor amiga no debería haber problema de tenerla como cuñada.

Yoh alzó una ceja. El mayor lanzó su camisa recién puesta sobre la cabeza de su hermano y se la cambió por otra.

-No puedo creer que dejes tu mejor ropa para mí. –comentó aún más entusiasmado el de cabello largo.

-Pareces una chica. –admitió sonriendo el de cabello relativamente corto. Buscó debajo de su cama los audífonos, sin victoria alguna. –Hao, ¿Enserio no has visto mis audífonos?

-Los traías puestos ayer, antes de ir a la casa del chino cochino.

-Qué maduro, hermano.

-Cierra el pico, imbécil.

Yoh buscó –ahora- su celular, para luego recordar que lo había "asesinado" en un arranque de furia contra Hao.

-Haote, ¿tu celular?

-Si quieres llamar al pincho, no tengo su número. Lo eliminé hasta de Facebook.

-Tú no tienes Facebook.

-Pero si tuviese lo habría hecho...

¿Por qué demonios Hao estaba tan...? ¿Tendría algo que ver que la partida de Yoh sería al día siguiente? Era imposible que estuviese tan feliz sólo por "heredar" la habitación de su hermano. Yoh dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando el celular de su hermano comenzó a sonar.

"_...Never say never…"_

_-_Ay, Hao que marica.

-Prometo que no lo puse yo...-dijo algo sonrojado el Asakura. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y- Agh... hablando de maricas... Contesta tú.

-¿Es Ren?

-Ahá.

-¿Cómo sabes que es él? ¿No era que habías borrado su número?

-Yo... bueno, esos años de amistad no se olvidan fácilmente, ya sabes... todos esos años llamándolo por celular para pedirle la tarea...

-Ren cambia de número como mes por medio...

-¿VAS A CONTESTAR O NO?

Yoh tragó saliva.

-_Hola, Yoh. ¿Haciendo las maletas?_

-¿Cómo es que lo...? Aguarda, ¿Cómo es que sabes que iba a contestar yo?

-_Es el celular de Hao. ¿En serio crees que soy tan tonto como para creer que va a contestarme él?_

-¿Y por qué llamas?

-_Como supuse que Hao me habría borrado de su celular, y el tuyo parece no contestar, decidí llamar yo. A que recién te fijaste en que se te quedaron los audífonos en mi departamento._

-Cielos Ren... Eres un adivino...

-_Como sea, ven ahora o nunca. Tengo que salir a cenar con mis padres más tarde, así que..._

-Claro, voy enseguida... Antes de que se haga más tarde.

-_Aquí te espero... Oh, y dile a Hao que no espíe la llamada._

Yoh volteó y se fijó en la cara sorprendida de Hao, el cual estaba con el oído próximo al celular.

-¿Cómo mierda lo hace?

Por algún motivo extraño, Hao decidió acompañar a Yoh hasta la casa de su queridísimo amigo Ren. Tomaron el bus y llegaron justo antes de que anocheciera.

-Ah, ¡que fresco está el aire aquí afuera! –exclamó Yoh, mientras Hao encendía un cigarro.

-Como sea.

Yoh frunció el ceño levemente. Se fijó en que Hao se había cambiado nuevamente de ropa.

-_Metrosexual..._

Curiosamente, Horo-Horo esperaba a ambos afuera del edificio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hoto-Hoto? -cuestionó Yoh, mientras su amigo se acercaba.

-Hola chicos.

-Veo que Julieta no puede vivir sin su Romeo.

-Ja, Ja. Qué simpático. –dijo entre dientes el Usui. Que nunca hubiese sido cercano a una muchacha amorosamente no quería decir que fuese un homosexual- Qué vacío te ves sin tus audífonos Yoh. ¿Y desde cuándo fumas, Hao?

-Desde que me drogo.

Horo soltó una risa sonora y le dio una palmada en la espalda al joven. Yoh sólo suspiró. Ojalá fuese una broma...

-Diablos Hoto-Hoto... ¿Seguro que el departamento de Ren está en ésta parte del edificio? No se me hace para nada familiar.

-Diablos, Yoh. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan distraído? –rió algo nervioso el muchacho- Tanto tiempo visitando a Ren y todavía no sabes ni dónde vive...

-Son como 3 edificios, no me extraña que algún tarado se pierda en este lugar.

Una gota de sudor corrió la frente del de cabello celeste.

-Je, je... Sí, sólo un tarado se perdería –rió avergonzado.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso.

-¿Pero qué...?

Se encontraron con Lyserg justo en medio de pasillo. Él también miró confundido.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó con una voz dulce.

-Lo mismo digo, inglesillo.

-Yo vengo a ayudar a Ren con un trabajo de Química.

-Yo vine a buscar mis audífonos.

-Hmm... ¡Qué curioso! –dijo Hao con ironía. -¿Ambos se van a Inglaterra mañana, no?

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos.

-Pues eso lo explica todo- sonrió el de cabello azul claro, abriendo la puerta del lugar.

-¡SORPRESA!

Una multitud de jóvenes se lanzó sobre el menor de los Asakura y el joven Diethel. El lugar definitivamente no era el departamento de Ren, sino la sala de eventos del lugar residencial.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó sonriendo el de cabello verde.

-Es una fiesta de despedida, tontuelo. –contestó sonriente Pilika.

-¿Se alegran de que nos vayamos? –preguntó Yoh, quitándose a sus compañeros de curso (y gente a la que no conocía) de encima.

-Por supuesto. –dijo riendo Horo-Horo- Cielos Yoh, que tonto eres.

El muchacho sonrió. Luego miró a su alrededor. Todos parecían estar muy bien vestidos, casi semi-formalmente. Todo el lugar estaba muy bien decorado e incluso habían algunos regalos sobre una gran mesa. Debido a que estaban en el último piso, la vista era increíble. La pared que daba a la pista de baile del lugar estaba hecha de puros ventanales, por los cuales se asomaba la bella ciudad.

-¿Cómo costearon todo esto? –preguntó Lyserg al aire.

Jeanne, que había sido la primera en darle un asfixiante abrazo, dirigió su mirada a Ren. Este se acercó al menor de los Asakura y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Oh, que cálido Ren. –dijo irónico Yoh. Bueno, él no era muy de tacto, asé que no había que esperar mucho de él. –Gracias, amigo. Gracias por todo esto, en serio.

-No hay de qué, Asakura.

-Veo que te subestimé, chino. –admitió el mayor de los Asakura, con una sonrisa socarrona- Este lugar está de lujo.

-Y más vale que te comportes con decencia. –amenazó el Tao con altanería.

-Ren, Ren, Ren. Esto es una fiesta, ¿Cómo quieres que actúe con decencia? –dijo este, exhalando el humo del cigarro en la cara del de ojos ámbar y retirándose para rodear con un brazo a sus chicas, Marion y Matty.

-Eso es, vete al infierno. –masculló el heredero de los Tao dirigiéndose a sus amigos. –Vamos a beber algo de soda y háganme olvidar que invité a ese idiota a la fiesta...

-Eres admirable, Ren. –sonrió Yoh mientras que rodeaba con el brazo los hombros del aludido y de su amigo de cabello celeste.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡AMO ESA CANCIÓN!- exclamó con efusión el Usui. Los otros lo quedaron mirando extrañados. –Eh... no es que quiera bailar, ni nada por el estilo. Pero es una buena canción...

-Jajaja, como digas, Hoto. –sonrió el Asakura, empujando al de ojos oscuros a la pista de baile.

Ren alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo demonios su "reunión de amigos" se había transformado en la "fiesta de despedida de Yoh y LYSERG?. A él ni siquiera le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, y por sobre todo, odiaba bailar.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó casi hiperventilando Pilika, al punto de sentir que su nariz comenzaría a sangrar. El de ojos dorados cruzó los brazos y observó a la muchacha que le miraba expectante.

-Como quieras. –dijo cortante, seguido de un alarido de la muchacha. Ella lo arrastró hasta la pista donde los demás jóvenes bailaban.

Tamao, en cambio, observaba sentada desde la barra del bar a su amiga, sentada y algo incómoda. No le agradaba ese ambiente por el hecho de que había muchísima gente que seguramente no sabría de su existencia. La de cabello rosado suspiró entristecida al ver a Pilika bailando con el Tao. Por alguna razón sentía que había perdido la confianza en su propio amor platónico, Yoh. ¿Sería por que escuchó los rumores del moreno y cierta rubia y sus salidas a la azotea del colegio? ¿O tal vez fue escuchar algo sobre Yoh y Marion en la casa de la pelirroja? Esas eran causas muy poderosas, de hecho. Y se perdió observando a su feliz amor platónico disfrutando con sus amigos.

-Se irá mañana. –soltó con voz suave la muchacha de ojos oscuros que era envidiada por una sorprendida Tamao. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Anna sentada al lado de la de cabello rosa?

-Oh... es algo... –trató de calmarse para no parecer una estúpida ni comenzar a tartamudear debido a los nervios- ...eh... irreal.

-Sí. –contestó la rubia dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho también. Luego observó a su acompañante. –Ve con él.

-¿Ah? –la de ojos rosa de miró confundida- ¿Y con qué pretexto?

Anna le miró escéptica. ¿En serio podía ser tan tímida? Suspiró.

-Aquí tienes tu pretexto. –musitó la muchacha, entregándole los audífonos naranja a Tamao. –Ren olvidó devolvérselos. Me vi obligada a ser la chica de la entrega, pero como tú necesitas una excusa para hablar con el chico que te gusta...

Tamao se sorprendió aún más. En primer lugar, no sabía que era tan obvio que su amor secreto era Yoh. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Por qué Anna estaba siendo "buena" con ella? ¿No se supone que eran algo así como rivales? Y además, esos últimos días la de ojos chocolate había encontrado la forma de ser desagradable en todo lo que hacía. Bueno, tal vez anduviese en su periodo, que más da...

Mientras la de cabello rosado avanzaba emocionada hacia su querido Asakura, Anna le miraba con cierta calidez, aunque sus pensamientos estaban llenos de amargura.

-_Está tan endemoniadamente enamorada. –_sonrió. –Qué ilusa.

-¿Quién es la ilusa? –preguntó de la nada el mayor de los Asakura, quedándose al lado de la rubia. Le ofreció una soda sin decir palabra alguna. La muchacha aceptó sin más ni menos.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar besándote con alguna muchacha de por ahí?

Hao sonrió.

-¿Sugieres algo? –interrogó sonriendo. De alguna manera, sentía que esa noche Anna había encerrado al ogro en el clóset y se encontraba con un humor decente.

Anna envió una fugaz mirada al hermano menor de su acompañante.

-Ven. –habló la muchacha tomando de la mano a Hao.

-¿Bailas? –preguntó él confundido, dejando su soda sobre la barra del bar.

-Mejor de lo que crees. –aclaró con una sonrisa siniestra. Hao contestó sonriendo con picardía.

Y ambos de dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-En serio, te voy a extrañar demasiado. –dijo Lyserg con una dulce sonrisa a su amiga Jeanne.

-Voy a sentirme tan sola sin ti, Lyserg... –confesó abrazándolo.

-Oh, ¡yo también me voy a sentir sólo sin ti, Yoh! –vociferó el de cabello celeste abrazando "melosamente" a su amigo, mientras reían a carcajadas.

-Descuida, Horín. ¡No estarás sólo! Además, volveré en un tiempecito.

-¿Y ese tiempecito sería?

-Unos 5 años...

-¿AH?

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Ren, que al fin se había librado de Pilika.

-Tan sólo...-

-Tienes los audífonos puestos. –cortó el chino, mientras observaba que Yoh los portaba.

-Ah, sí. Tamao me los trajo. –dijo sonriendo el Asakura, mientras buscaba a la muchacha con la vista. En realidad, no la encontraría, ya que Tamao y Pilika se encontraban en el baño tratando de no vomitar. Ambas habían bailado con sus "amores imposibles", cosa que sólo pasaba en sus sueños. Las dos habían hiperventilado al borde del desmayo.

-¿No los tenía Anna? –interrogó el de cabello celeste, haciendo al de cabello castaño caer en la incertidumbre.

-¿Anna vino?

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí.

-¿No te ha saludado aún? –preguntó Lyserg, quien ya había visto a la rubia y había conversado con ella.

-N... no la he visto. –contestó con una sonrisa confundida. Que Anna no se hubiese acercado a él para su propia fiesta demostraba que el tratado de indiferencia entre ellos ya había comenzado.

-¿Cómo es que no has visto a la chica más hermosa de la fiesta? –interrogó Hao, el cual rodeaba con uno de sus brazos a la rubia, la cual miraba sin expresión al menor de los Asakura.

-Estará enceguecido por otra más... –insinuó Anna, dirigiendo su mirada a Marion, la cual casualmente se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Hola, Anna. –dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Yoh. Aunque le costaba ignorar el brazo de su hermano sobre ella.

-Con que lo de Inglaterra era cierto. Bien por ti. -Admitió ella, mientras que la rubia de ojos verdes y coletas se aproximaba.

-Hola chicos... –pronunció con voz suave. Observó a Hao por menos de dos segundos para luego sonreír y dirigirse a Yoh. –¿Bailamos?

Yoh notó la siniestra sonrisa de la muchacha. Él no era rencoroso, pero no comprendía como ella aún tenía la cara para hablarle. Anna miró al muchacho y le susurró al oído. -¿Seguro que no tienes nada con ella?

Ambos se miraron. Anna sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Iré a buscar mis cosas al departamento de Ren, ya vuelvo. –dijo en voz alta la rubia para que la escuchasen sobre la música.

Antes de que Yoh la retuviera, la muchacha ya se estaba yendo entre la multitud.

La música acabó de la nada, para dar inicio a la voz de Ren.

-Esto lo haré sólo porque me lo han estado rogando hace rato. –anunció con el micrófono, mientras un grupo de chicos (y Horo-Horo siendo el más notorio) aplaudían y gritaban con fuerza. –A petición de esos bastardos desesperados, comienza el minuto de confianza.

Todos comenzaron a gritar.

-¡AL FIN! ¡DARÉ MI PRIMER BESO!

-¿Ah? ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

-¡Yo quiero a Ren!

-¡EL ES MÍO!

El de ojos dorados suspiró molesto.

-Por eso no quería que esto pasara...

Comenzó una cuenta regresiva, y se apagaron las luces más coloridas, para dejar sólo las necesarias encendidas.

-¿Y tú, adonde vas? –preguntó Horo-Horo al de ojos dorados.

-Me voy a esconder. Suerte. –dijo él, abandonando a su amigo.

-Bah, más muchachas para mí...-susurró el de cabello celeste.

-¡Tamao, ve rápido y busca a Yoh!

-¡Tú ve por Ren, Pilika!

Lyserg sólo reía, claro que dejó su felicidad cuando vio los ojos hambrientos de un par de muchachos que miraban a su amiga Jeanne.

Yoh contempló a todos con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que todos estaban muy mocionados, y él sabía que él también lo estaría si Anna no se hubiese ido. Comenzó una cuenta regresiva por parte de la multitud. E Yoh pensó que era un minuto de confianza, ¿no? Un minuto en el que todos toman a la persona que está a tu lado y se besan, o hacen cualquier otra estupidez. _¿Por qué no?_ Pensó él.

-¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!

Y las luces se apagaron por completo.


	13. Sueño

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 13: **_**Sueño**_

Yoh abrió sus ojos. El despertador sonó temprano; a las 7 de la mañana, para ser exactos.

Sin levantarse de la cama, dio media vuelta y se fijó en su escritorio. Todas sus maletas estaban listas para ser llevadas al aeropuerto, tal y como él las había dejado. Sobre la silla, la ropa que usaría ese día se encontraba doblada, lo cual parecía haber sido obra de su mamá.

Era cierto; se iría a Inglaterra en unas dos horas. Y lo asumía; dejaría su hogar para ir a otro país con tan sólo un conocido.

Mas entonces, ¿cuál era la inquietud de Yoh esa mañana? Giró sobre su cama nuevamente, esta vez mirando hacia el techo.

¿Qué era lo irreal para él?

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar... y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Aquella noche, Anna había mentido. Había dicho que volvería en breve a la fiesta. Pero no lo haría. Había ido a buscar sus cosas al departamento de Ren para irse. No estaba segura de lo que hacía... ni siquiera se había despedido de Yoh, quien supuestamente volvería en 5 años. ¿5 años? Eso sería cuando ambos tuviesen 21 años de edad. Cielos. 5 años era bastante tiempo.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta del departamento para abandonar el lugar, se encontró con el menor de los hermanos Asakura, y su brazo en alto preparado para tocar la puerta. Él sonrió y guardó su mano en sus bolsillos.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Yoh, con un semblante sereno- ¿Tan temprano?

La muchacha no supo que contestar. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando él preguntó "¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

-Yoh, esta es tu fiesta. –habló ella. –Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

-Pero es donde quiero estar. –sonrió él. –Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle. La casa del doctor Fausto, en donde vivía Anna ahora, no se encontraba demasiado distante de la casa de Ren. En casi 10 minutos ya se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta, con la noche y su suave brisa presentes.

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme. –dijo ella, tocando la puerta.

-No hay de qué. –contestó Yoh sonriendo.

-Que estúpida. –masculló Anna, haciendo que Yoh le mirara confundido- Fausto y Eliza no volverán hasta mañana en la noche.

El muchacho rió. Anna sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta con ellas.

-Bien, supongo que esto es el adiós. –dijo el moreno, sin perder su honesta sonrisa.

-Es así. –contestó ella, casi sonriendo- Adiós, Yoh. No hagas nada estúpido en Inglaterra, ¿oíste?

-Tú no hagas nada estúpido aquí. –dijo él. –Bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

-Bien.

Anna cerró la puerta tras ella. Respiró hondamente. Eso había sido todo. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, esa sería la última vez que vería a Yoh dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. El silencio inundó la vacía casa. Ella se apoyó contra la puerta, dejando su bolso en el suelo.

-_Bien. –_pensó ella, conteniendo la respiración.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Definitivamente era Yoh.

Sintió cómo se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Ya no era necesario aguantarlo más.

Abrió la puerta y antes de que Yoh dijese palabra alguna ella se abalanzó sobre él, y el muchacho la rodeó con sus brazos automáticamente.

-No sabes cómo te odio. –dijo ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

-Perdón –se lamentó el castaño, dándole un beso en la frente amorosamente- En verdad, lo siento.

Anna sujetó el cabello del Asakura y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando su separaron él la miró sonrojado, y sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Y eso...?-

-Lo hice sólo porque era necesario. –contestó ella, mirándolo molesta. –No creas que me estoy enamorando ni nada, seguimos siendo amigos.

-Claro –dijo él, robándole un beso- Sólo amigos.

La rubia sujetó con el puño la camisa del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia el interior de la casa. Él apenas logró cerrar la puerta, mientras ella lo besaba con desesperación.

Yoh no se resistió. En absoluto. Sin embargó soltó una risa descarada en medio del beso por la actitud de Anna.

-Tranquila, Anna –musitó a la joven en la casa a oscuras, acorralándola contra la pared para besarla nuevamente.

-Sabes que esto no nos llevará a ningún lado, ¿verdad? –cuestionó con una triste sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar los labios del Asakura.

-Amo ese afán tuyo de arruinar uno de los mejores momentos de mi corta vida. –contestó Yoh, tratando de sonar lo más molesto posible. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo. –Soy feliz, Anna. Dale un descanso a tu ironía y...-

-Será mejor que te vayas. –habló la rubia, aún mirando sus labios. –Hay gente que se está preguntando dónde estás.

-En el mejor lugar posible. –cortó él, riendo felizmente. -¿En serio quieres que me vaya?

Ella suspiró. Ambos se apoyaron sobre la pared, uno al lado de otro, y mantuvieron un corto lapso de tiempo silencio.

-Yoh –susurró ella, buscando la mano del trigueño para establecer contacto. Él contestó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia.

-Dime...

-No quiero odiarte, en serio no quiero odiarte. –dijo ella con la vista perdida.

-¿Pero? –preguntó él si mirarla.

-Pero es lo más sano... Amarte es demasiado doloroso, al menos si te odio todo mi malestar tiene sentido...

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio un rato más.

-No quiero que me ames, Anna. –dijo él- No quiero que pases por la confusión que estoy pasando.

-No me lo permitas entonces. –pidió ella- No dejemos que estos... deslices cambien algo.

-Danos esta noche. –susurró él, aún sin soltar la delicada mano de la joven, buscando su mirada.

Ella no contestó. Así que Yoh siguió hablando.

-Una noche fuera de peleas y secretos. Sólo nosotros dos. No haré nada que no quieras, sólo déjame estar contigo por esta noche.

-¿Por qué te tendría que dar ese lujo? –preguntó ella, sin enojarse- Tú eres quien me va a dejar sola por quizás cuanto tiempo.

-Está bien, está bien. –aceptó el de los audífonos, suspirando y tomando con delicadeza el rostro de a muchacha para seguir hablando con un tono más bajo- Linda, dime qué es lo quieres.

-Te quiero a ti. –dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos; la sinceridad con la que hablaba dolía demasiado.

-¿Estarás bien sin mí?

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida –dijo ella abrazándolo con un nudo en el pecho. Rió molesta- Estoy a punto de llorar. Esto es sólo tu culpa.

Ambos se aferraron al abrazo intensamente.

-Estoy aterrado... –confesó Yoh, con los ojos llorosos –No quiero dejar las cosas así, no me quiero ir...

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Anna, quiero estar contigo... –continuó el mientras ella escuchaba atenta, con un nudo en la garganta- Nunca he amado a nadie y soy un ignorante en el tema, pero te juro que si el amor es lo que creo que es, yo...-

Ella lo interrumpió con un beso. –Sígueme.

Subieron al segundo piso y llegaron a la habitación de Anna. Y ya sobre su cama, comenzó una secuencia de besos no demasiado amistosa. Hubo un momento en el que Yoh sonrió y se acercó seductoramente a la rubia. Besó su boca con ardor, mientras desabrochaba la parte superior de la ropa de la muchacha. Anna acariciaba la espalda del joven por debajo de la ropa de este, la cual fue desechada por el joven con habilidad. Ella no opuso resistencia en ningún momento, y en un instante ya se encontraba sólo en ropa interior. Sus mejillas rosadas adornaban una cara expectante ante la mirada de Yoh.

-Eres un ángel...-dijo él, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones para echar un vistazo a la rubia. -¿Cómo es que alguien como yo va a estar con alguien perfecto como tú?

-A los ángeles siempre nos gustaron los pobres diablos. –Bromeó, mordiéndose un labio.

Yoh la ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama para comenzar una sesión de besos y caricias propias de dos almas que se deseaban con locura. La joven se estremecía ante cada contacto de los labios del varón sobre su piel. Cada beso, cada roce era distinto y parecía el primero. El muchacho se encontraba sobre la rubia, besando su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de quebrar a una muñeca de porcelana. Los labios del moreno besaron su vientre, mientras que ella acariciaba con cariño su cabeza, desordenando su cabello. Y así continuaron, hasta quedarse dormidos en la cama de la muchacha, abrazándose mutuamente.

Yoh abrió los ojos. ¿Aquello había ocurrido de verdad?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver sobre su encimera una pulsera de la muchacha.

Sí, definitivamente no había sido un sueño. O tal vez sí lo había sido, pero se había hecho realidad.

-Te voy a extrañar, Annita. –recordó que dijo él, cuando aún abrazaba a la muchacha, estando en la cama. El tenía que irse luego, escabullirse al entrar a su casa sin ser notado, y tratar de dormir un poco más antes de prepararse para irse.

Ella sólo rio.

-Yoh –se mordió el labio para ocultar su sonrisa- Odio que me llames Annita...

El rió con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? –preguntó sonriendo-

Y ya a las cinco y media, sin un rayo de luz solar, se abrazaron por última vez.

-¿En serio te tienes que ir? –preguntó ella oculta en su cuello.

-Sí...-suspiró el joven, acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

-Cuídate, ¿eh?-dijo él aguantando las ganas de llorar, una vez que estaban ambos parados junto a la puerta –Eres todo para mí, así que no trates de hacer algo que nos vaya a perjudicar.

-Tú no vayas a hacer algo estúpido. –continuó la rubia- Sé que es lo que hacen los adolescentes cuando están lejos de su familia.

-¿Me vas a esperar, verdad? –preguntó él, imaginándose en que a su retorno la muchacha podría haber encontrado a alguien más.

-¿Realmente crees que busque a alguien mientras tú no estás aquí?

Él sonrió.

-Atrévete a volver con una inglesa y juro que te daré una patada que tu trasero no olvidará –amenazó ella. Yoh rió divertido y le dio un beso.

-Supongo que esto es un "hasta luego".

Ya en el aeropuerto, acompañado de Lyserg y su familia, Yoh suspiró y sujetó su equipaje de mano cuando escuchó el primer llamado a del vuelo 226 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra.


	14. Realidad

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Interludio****: Realidad**

-Are you coming with me, Yoh?

-Where?

-I don't know, maybe we could go for a walk.

-We could… we… -el muchacho frunció el ceño, tratando de hacer memoria- ¿Vamos por un helado?

-¡Yoh! –se quejó Lyserg, aún así sonriendo- ¿Cómo planeas aprender bien inglés si no puedes entablar una conversación normal conmigo?

-Lo siento, Lyserg –se disculpó el Asakura, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Sé que no puedes estar siempre conmigo traduciéndome todo, pero ciertamente no creí tener tantos problemas con el inglés.

-Ah, no te preocupes –suspiró el de ojos verdes- Bueno, entonces ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-Si tú insistes.

Los muchachos salieron de la habitación que compartían. Los últimos dos meses habían estado viviendo en una residencia para los alumnos extranjeros, adjunta al instituto inglés en el que los jóvenes estudiarían por 5 años. Era un edificio de 3 pisos, repleto de cuartos de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué llevan puesta su chaqueta? –preguntó una voz femenina, en su idioma natal- ¿Acaso planean salir con este frío?

-¡Hola Damuko! –saludó efusivo Yoh, mientras que Lyserg se cruzaba de brazos. Una vez que la joven de cabello negro y corto de ojos azules entablaba conversación con el castaño, no había quien los separara.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? –preguntó ella, sonriendo dulcemente. -¿Darán una vuelta?

-Sí –contestó Yoh- Iremos por un helado, ¿quieres venir?

Mientras Lyserg se retorcía en su interior, sabiendo que Yoh y Damuko hablarían sin parar, ignorándolo por completo, la muchacha de ojos claros soltó una pequeña risa.

-Yoh –habló ella- ¿Y esa idea de tomar helado con este clima?

Las ventanas del pasillo mostraban una ciudad cuyo cielo estaba tapado por nubes. El viento era fuerte y las escasas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a masificarse.

-No iré, pero gracias por invitarme –contestó ella. –Tengo tarea que hacer.

-Está bien. –sonrió el de los audífonos, mientras la muchacha entraba a su habitación y se despedía con la mano. –Oye Lyserg, ¿No crees que es genial que una chica de Japón haya venido de intercambio al mismo lugar que nosotros? ¡Así tenemos alguien más con quien hablar!

-Yoh, yo soy inglés. Puedo hablar con cualquiera. –dijo el de cabello verde, rodando los ojos.

-Lyserg, ¿Por qué siento que no te agrada Damuko? –preguntó riendo el Asakura.

-Sí me agrada Tamiko –dijo él, que era la única persona que la llamaba por su nombre real- el problema es que ella no parece darse cuenta de que cuando habla contigo sólo habla contigo.

-¡No te preocupes Lyserg! –exclamó el castaño, con entusiasmo- Ya conocerás una chica inglesa que quiera hablar sólo contigo.

-Ése no es el punto. –habló exasperado el de ojos verdes.

En otra parte del mundo, la nieve caía lentamente mientras la noche ya cubría el cielo.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Anna, quien se encontraba con Ren en su departamento.

-Son las... 10 y cuarto. –contestó el de ojos dorados, mirando su muñeca rodeada por un reloj- En Inglaterra son las 2 de la tarde, sólo si quieres saber.

-El miserable de Yoh no ha hecho contacto alguno con nosotros. –habló Horo, que también se encontraba en el lugar. –Lyserg ha sido el único que se ha dignado a contestar los correos.

-Llamarlo sería un derroche de dinero. –habló la rubia, que miraba su celular con pereza. La muchacha se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y tomó su bolso. –Es como si hubiese desaparecido.

-¿No te vas a quedar? –preguntó curioso el Tao, que también se levantaba de su lugar.

-Fausto y su esposa Eliza van a celebrar y prepararon una cena. Quieren que esté con ellos esta noche. –contestó, poniéndose su abrigo y su bufanda.

-Entonces sí celebrarás la Navidad –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción el de cabello celeste- Cielos Anna, qué cristiana eres.

La joven suspiró molesta. –Ya me voy.

-Anna –dijo Ren, cuando ella se encontraba vecina a la puerta- Feliz Navidad.

Y a pesar de que esa celebración ni siquiera era parte de su cultura, contestó. –Feliz Navidad, Ren.

Anna caminaba lentamente. A pesar del frío, le agradaba caminar en esas condiciones, con la nieve cayendo sobre la ciudad con suavidad. Parecía ser la única alma que pasaba por ahí, al parecer ese año varios habitantes celebrarían navidad, cosa que ella creía curiosa al mezclar dos culturas de tan extraña forma.

Antes de llegar a la casa en donde vivía, se encontró con una sorpresa. Delante de la puerta de entrada, en las escaleras, se encontraba con un abrigo negro y una pañoleta que cubría todo su cuello el mayor de los Asakura. Anna siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú caminando a estas horas de la noche sola? –preguntó él, mientras ponía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué hace un tonto como tú sentado aquí afuera con este frío? –preguntó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos con una ceja alzada.

-Oh, bueno –habló él- Te vine a dejar un regalo. ¿Es Navidad, no?

-Hao, ¿qué tramas? –interrogó ella mientras una sonrisa surcaba su cara.

-Nada en absoluto, preciosa. –dijo él, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja- Anda, es tuyo. Tómalo.

La muchacha lo observó con desconfianza. Al tomar la caja susurró –No tenías porqué.

-Si es tu forma de decir gracias, la acepto. –habló él, escondiendo su fría mano en su bolsillo de nuevo.

La muchacha abrió la caja, que estaba adornada con un lindo listón. En su interior había bombones de chocolate. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sea lo que quieras, me rindo. Ya ganaste –habló ella, cerrando la cajita y guardándola en su bolsillo.

-Quería que me convidaras un chocolate, pero como ya guardaste la caja... –añadió él sonriendo.

-¿A qué has venido en realidad, Hao? –preguntó ella, con seriedad- No caminaste desde tu casa a estas horas para traerme un regalo.

-¿Has sabido algo de Yoh? –interrogó el moreno, mirándola a los ojos- No, ¿verdad?

Ella no contestó.

-Nada más creo que es curioso que no se haya contactado con nadie, ni su hermano, ni su mejor amiga. –habló él- Es curioso que haya decidido de la nada irse y no volver sino después de 5 años, sin dejar rastros de vida.

-Dijo que se fue porque...-

-¿Por mí? –preguntó el Asakura, sonriendo. -¿En serio crees que ese argumento es válido? Es basura, Anna.

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –cortó ella, molesta.

-A que creo que Yoh se sentía miserable y decidió irse. –dijo él- Tú sabes que cuando se siente mal sólo sonríe, sin decir nada al respecto para no preocupar a los otros.

-¿Porqué se sentiría miserable? –se preguntó, mientras Hao esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿En serio no sabes por qué? –cuestionó el muchacho, con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Algún amor no correspondido?

Y a eso quería llegar. ¿Yoh se había ido por su culpa? Anna bajó la mirada.

-Que tengas una linda Navidad, Kyoyama. –dijo él, dándole un abrazo en el cual ella no se inmutó –Nos vemos.

El Asakura se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya había logrado lo que quería.

La joven se apoyó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que quedó sentada. Y en serio, todo apuntaba a que Yoh se había largado por ella. Y no había nadie que le dijera lo contrario.


	15. Culpa al tiempo

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**Capítulo 15: **_**Culpa al tiempo**_

-Lyserg, ¿Sería mucha molestia si le llevas estos regalos a mis abuelos también?

-Yoh...

-Espera, espera, esos regalos son para mis padres... Estos son los regalos de mis abuelos.

-Yoh...

-¿Crees que alcancen en tu maleta estas cajas de bizcochos?

-Yoh...

-Hmm... ¿Crees que si las envió así se vallan a arruinar?

-¡Yoh!

-¿Qué pasa, Lyserg?

-Un cuarto de las cosas que van en mi maleta son mías. El resto son cosas que tú quieres que le envíe a tus amigos.

-¿Y...?

El joven de los ojos verdes suspiró. El Asakura se rascó la cabeza sin entender muy bien a Lyserg. Viajaría de vuelta a Japón sólo por una semana, ¿no? Entonces su amigo no necesitaba llevar tanta ropa, que significaba que tenía más espacio en su maleta; más espacio para los encargos de Yoh.

-Dime Yoh, ¿Seguro que no quieres ir tú también?

El de cabello castaño soltó una pequeña risa despreocupada.

-Seguro... –rió- ¿No habíamos hablado esto antes?

-Insisto en que deberías aprovechar de ir conmigo –continuó Lyserg- Los pasajes de avión a Japón están más baratos en esta época...

-Ya lo sé Lyserg, pero...

-Yoh –Ambos hicieron una pausa y luego se miraron con seriedad- Han pasado casi 2 años.

En efecto, el tiempo era algo que había corrido con velocidad últimamente. Ambos jóvenes habían dejado el país del sol naciente cuando tenían 16 años recién cumplidos. Actualmente se encontraban cerca de los 18. El de cabello castaño alzó su mirada y por un instante se miró en el espejo... ¿Se veía de 18 años? Lyserg se veía igual que siempre... bueno, eso creía. Definitivamente era la hora de volver a ver a sus seres queridos, por lo menos para saludar.

Pero Yoh no podía volver, simplemente no podía. Había algunas heridas que seguían demasiado frescas como para avivar el daño.

"-_Anna, sólo quedan 5 minutos para continuar esta llamada larga distancia. Dime a que punto quieres llegar con lo que me has dicho._

_-Nunca me tuviste que haber dicho que estabas enamorándome Yoh, eso es._

_-¿Porqué? Aún no entiendo cuál es el problema, te dije que no quería presionarte ni nada. Si siento algo no debería interferir con tus propios sentimientos._

_-Porque, aunque quiera, no logro ser tan egoísta. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros tal vez significó algo para ti, pero para mí no. Tú estabas enamorado, yo no._

_-Si tanto te atormenta lo que pasó esa noche quiere decir que sí significó algo para ti._

_-No. _

_-Anna..._

_-Te ordeno a que busques a otra mujer y dejes de pensar en mí._

_-¿En serio crees que...?_

_-Es una orden, Yoh. Yo no te puedo dar lo que tú quieres. Eres un buen chico. Consíguete otra que sea capaz de hacerte feliz._

_-Tú me haces feliz._

_-Tanto que te fuiste a Inglaterra, ¿cierto? No quiero que seas miserable por mi culpa. _

_-Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿Quieres que ya ni siquiera seamos amigos?_

_-Será mejor así."_

-Lyserg, yo no...

-Lo sé Yoh, lo sé.

-Estoy intentando empezar desde cero –aclaró el castaño, sentándose sobre la cama de la habitación en donde estaban- Estar alejado de la gente a la que amo es doloroso, pero me servirá para crecer como persona. Mis calificaciones aquí son buenas, hemos hecho buenas amistades y estar en otro país por nuestra cuenta es...simplemente...-

-No te decía que fueses a quedarte en Japón para siempre, sólo que me acompañaras una semana para ver a tu gente y luego volvemos.

-Honestamente –dijo Yoh en un suspiro- volver a Japón en este instante... yo... extraño tanto mi casa que al estar allá no creo que pueda volver.

Lyserg iba a reclamar, cuando de pronto alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la habitación.

-Ha de ser Kurobe Tamiko –susurró Lyserg, acercándose a la puerta con un "Ya voy"

-¿Por qué le dices así Lys? Todos la llaman Damuko...

-Como sea...

El de cabello verde abrió la puerta y una muchacha de mirada dulce saludó al joven con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Lyserg! Me preguntaba si tenías los documentos para viajar a Japón listos, es que quería revisar si...

-Hola Damuko.-interrumpió Yoh sonriéndole a la chica.

-¡Qué tal, Yoh! –saludó esta entrando con confianza a la habitación de los chicos. Abrazó al Asakura, dejando a Lyserg hablándole a la puerta. -¿Y bien? ¿Sólo seremos yo y Lyserg quienes iremos a Japón?

-Supongo que sí, Damuko. –respondió Yoh con una sonrisa débil. –Para la próxima iré, y podré conocer a tu familia.

-Eso creo. –dijo ella sonriendo. Se acercó a Lyserg que la miraba con intriga- ¿No lo ibas a convencer para que fuera a Japón con nosotros?

-Fallé por decima vez, Tamiko.

-Oh... bueno, no importa. Dime cuando tengas tus documentos listos, ¿Sí? Yo ya preparé todo lo mío. Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto, Lys.

La muchacha se fue. Lyserg cerró la puerta, para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse a un sorprendido Yoh.

-¿Qué pasa Asakura?

-¿SE IRÁN MAÑANA?

-Naturalmente.

-Diablos, no pensé que se irían _tan_ _ahora._ –Yoh volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, mientras veía a Lyserg arreglar sus cosas -Me alegra que Damuko vea a su familia en Japón después de tanto tiempo.

-Está bastante alegre. –contestó el de ojos verdes- Ciertamente, creo que ustedes tienen mucho en común.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lyserg?

-Bueno, ambos son optimistas, alegres y muy cordiales. –dijo el inglés, para luego sonreír- Me gusta cómo se ven los dos juntos.

-¿Quiénes dos?

-Tú y ella.

A Yoh se le comenzó a hacer un nudo en el estómago.

-No creo que quiera estar con una mujer en algún tiempo, Lyserg.

-Pensé que habías superado lo de...-

-¿Puedes llevarle esta caja de llaveros a Horo-Horo? Estoy seguro de que le encantaran...

Lyserg sonrió con tristeza mientras doblaba su ropa. Sintió cómo Yoh se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación. Suspiró.

-Pobre chico...

Y aunque Yoh ya no hablara de ello, era evidente. No había olvidado a Anna, y era probable que no la fuera a olvidar nunca.

-¿Sabes quién llegó ayer, Ren?

-Lyserg.

-Diablos Ren, creí que no lo sabías y que te iba a sorprender.

-Ya nada tuyo me sorprende, Horo-Horo.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya comienzas a irritarme. Iré a buscar otro amigo que sea más alegre que tú.

-¿Alguien como Yoh?

Horo giró a ver a Ren que alzaba una ceja. No siempre salía como tema Yoh. Era algo doloroso hablar de él, puesto que –secretamente- lo extrañaban demasiado como para eso.

-¿Iremos a ver saludar al inglesito? –preguntó el de cabello celeste cambiando el tema sin disimulo.

-Yo iré esta tarde –contestó el de ojos color ámbar. El Usui observó extrañado y alzó una ceja.

-¿E irás tan apresurado a ver a Lyserg por...?

-Porque Jeanne irá a verlo hoy. Son mejores amigos, ¿lo re...-

El intento desesperado de Ren por cambiar el tema no dio frutos. Y sin dejar de alzar la ceja, Horo-Horo esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Y tú irás porque Jeanne irá?

-P...pues ella me... dijo que la acompañara –El de cabello violáceo no logró ocultar su rubor, ni tampoco su ira ante el muchacho que se reía- HORO YA DÉJAME EN PAZ

-¡UY! SE VE QUE TÚ Y JEANNE SON MUY AMIGOS.

-CÁLLATE.

En efecto. Esos últimos años Ren se había hecho _muy _amigo de la muchacha de ojos escarlata. Bueno, tal vez Horo no lo hubiese notado. Últimamente los dos no estaban tan juntos como antes, y claro, el heredero de la familia Tao no podía andar con cualquiera. Y a pesar de ser tan joven, había responsabilidades que ya habían comenzado a caer sobre los hombros de Ren.

Su celular sonó en medio de su pelea con Horo. Lo contestó como si nada y luego de mirar su reloj cortó.

-Bueno, Hoto, debo irme.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé.

Ambos se encontraban vagando por ahí. Aún usaban sus uniformes, habían salido hace poco de clases, y ahora que Ren estaba demasiado ocupado, esas pequeñas charlas por la tarde se valoraban. Y Horo nunca quiso mostrarse débil, pero la realidad era que sin Yoh ni Ren, él estaba sólo.

-Diviértete con Jeanne –sonrió el de cabello celeste, dando media vuelta para irse también.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros? –cuestionó son emoción alguna el Tao.

-Bleh... no quiero interrumpir nada.

-Como sea.

Ambos siguieron avanzando en direcciones contrarias.

-.-.-

-Por favor... uno no me hará mal... –rogó Hao suplicante, observando una cajetilla de cigarros sobre la mesa mientras su familia lo miraba con reproche.

-Demonios, ¡No, Hao! –regañó el abuelo, quien viajaba con su mujer a Funbari sólo para eso últimamente; tratar de encarrilar al Asakura.

-Ya dejé todo... ya ni siquiera bebo en las fiestas... creo que podría embriagarme hasta con un enjuague bucal –insistió el muchacho- he seguido todas sus desgraciadas órdenes... Por eso, déjenme sólo probar uno... como despedida ¿Sí?

-El cigarro daña cuerpo y alma –dijo la anciana abuela- ¿Quieres verte cómo yo a los 60?

A Hao le dio un escalofrío.

-Mierda, no.

Los padres del joven sólo suspiraron rendidos. Había sido difícil criar a ese niño rebelde, pero en realidad nunca había causado problemas _demasiado_ graves, bueno, hasta que comenzó a llegar ebrio de las fiestas, a apestar a cigarro e incluso hasta que descubrieron drogas en su bolso. Hao insistió que no eran suyas y que no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí, y fue el momento en el que los Asakura supieron que necesitaban ayuda extra.

-Hao Asakura, a pesar de todo tu avance aún te falta mucho, niño –habló el abuelo, mientras que el de cabello largo no le quitaba la vista a la cajetilla –Has mejorado mucho, pero si serás el heredero de nuestros bienes más te vale enderezarte de una buena vez.

-Oh... qué alegría que reconozcas que ahora soy bueno –dijo con ironía el Asakura- Pensé que no se habían dado cuenta de lo bien que me he portado.

-Por supuesto que sí, y también hemos notado tus cambios de actitud. Estamos orgullosos de que ahora seas algo más sumiso por aquellos a los que les debes mucho –afirmó el anciano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me darán un cigarro para felicitarme?

-No.

-Eso quiere decir que hemos avisado a todos los negocios que vendan cigarros que no te vendan a ti.

-Oh. Se ve que se preocupan mucho por mí –dijo entre dientes el Asakura, mientras su abuela sonreía con malicia.

Los abuelos se retiraron al igual que Hao, quien decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

-Ilusos... –habló mientras pateaba una piedra, para luego sacar de su bolso un envase de bebida que no contenía nada más ni nada menos que otra cosa...

El muchacho había actuado bien en frente de su familia, pero apenas le daban la espalda Hao continuaba con sus viejas costumbres. Comenzó a caer la noche, y el de ojos oscuros ya no se encontraba con todos sus sentidos al 100% funcionales.

-Miserables... creen que sus palabrerías me asustan –gruñó, sacando otra botella de su bolso. Esta era la 4ta que bebía sólo.

A lo lejos, divisó a un muchacho de cabello verde que sujetaba bolsas de supermercado. Al establecer contacto visual, ambos sonrieron con cinismo.

-Pero, ¡vaya, vaya! Si es el inglesito amigo de mi hermanito...

-Tu aliento apesta a licor, Hao. –musitó él sujetando con fuerza las bolsas –¿Embriagarse en días de escuela? No pensé que era tu estilo.

-¿Estás haciendo las compras, Lissy? ¿Llegaste hace tan poco tiempo y ya tienes visitas?

-En efecto –habló el de ojos esmeralda, avanzando por la calle sin importarle demasiado la mala compañía –Ren y Jeanne están en mi departamento esperándome, así que...

-¿Ren y Jeanne? – Hao apenas podía arrastrar las palabras para balbucear correctamente -¡Oh! ¿Por qué no me asombra que ese hijo de puta se haya quedado con mi ex novia? Chino de mierda...

-¿Tu ex novia, con la que estabas sólo por una apuesta?

-Oye, oye... Rencito igual fue partícipe de eso,...

-Pero él se arrepintió y le pidió perdón por todo.

-Jaja, ¿Ren pidiendo perdón? Jeanne debe joder bien, entonces...

Lyserg se detuvo a unos metros de un semáforo. Hao dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y se giró a ver al inglés con dificultad.

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó el sonriendo travieso.

-Que decepción, Asakura. –habló por lo bajo el de ojos verdes- Todo ebrio, teniendo clases mañana, ¿O tal vez piensas faltar? Yoh se fue para darte un espacio, para que fueses una mejor persona y mira la mierda que eres.

Hao sonrió nuevamente, pero con ira.

-Pues esta mierda que soy es lo que soy y no voy a cambiar por nada.

-Algún día cambiarás por tus seres queridos, cuando te des en todo el daño que les has hecho.

-¡Fantástico! Mira mi arrepentido culo caminar a pedir perdón.

Y sin más, Hao se alejó con pasos dificultosos del muchacho inglés, murmurando cosas que nadie lograría entender de tanta borrachera. Lyserg lo observó irse con rabia, aunque su gesto cambió por preocupación.

-Hao –habló en voz alta- ¿Puedes ir sólo hasta tu casa?

El muchacho no contestó y siguió caminando, apenas. Y Lyserg observó como el semáforo peatonal cambiaba a una luz roja, a la vez que el semáforo del tránsito se tornaba de un verde fuerte.

-¡Hao, el semáforo! ¡Detente ahí!

Y luego, como sin detenerse, Hao se acercaba con más velocidad a este cruce, por donde autos furiosos pasaban sin dudar por los escasos peatones presentes.

-¡HAO, EL SEMÁFORO! ¡CUIDADO!

Y lo único que pudo ver fueron las luces de un bus alumbrando al Asakura que caminaba en medio de la calle, tocando la bocina sin tener tiempo para detenerse.

-¡HAO!

Lyserg soltó las bolsas, corrió con fuerzas inhumanas y cruzó la calle, empujando al otro lado a Hao, que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué pasaba.

El Asakura abrió los ojos de golpe al encontrarse tirado apenas arriba de la vereda, y lo único que logró percibir fue al muchacho de mirada dulce tirado en medio de la calle, y un charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse débilmente bajo su silueta.


	16. Coincidencias forzadas

_**Tontos, jóvenes y enamorados**_

**._.**

_-¿Hola?_

_-¡Yoh, Yoh, toma el primer avión a Japón y ven de inmediato!_

_-¿Damuko? Pero... pensé que las llamadas internacionales eran carísimas._

_-No importa eso, este teléfono me lo prestó un amigo tuyo. Estamos en el hospital._

_-¿Un amigo? ¿Hospital?¿Qué ocurrió, Damuko?_

_-Hubo un accidente... _

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tú estás bien?_

_-Lyserg... Un bus pasó por encima de él... _

_-..._

_-Lo atropellaron, Yoh... él trató de salvar a un chico que iba ebrio y..._

_-Demonios._

_-Yoh, ¿Es tu apellido Asakura?_

_-S...sí_

_-Entonces es cierto. Tu hermano está aquí también. _

**Capítulo 16: **_**Coincidencias forzadas**_

La esencia de piel muerta en el piso de linóleo. El recurrente sonido de alguien que tosía retumbaba en los pasillos. Las ruedas de los carros que empujaban las enfermeras. La temperatura neutra. Las luces que a esas horas de la noche eran un poco más tenues. El hospital. La sala de espera. Las escasas personas presentes, en su mayoría sentadas.

Horo-Horo tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la silla que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Acaso no te aburres? –preguntó Ren llegando a la sala con 2 chocolates calientes de máquina en sus manos.

-En realidad sí –contestó el de cabello celeste si mucho ánimo -¿Tendremos que pasar toda la noche esperando a que los malditos médicos se dignen a venir?

-Si quieres puedes irte –habló el de ojos dorados dándole al muchacho uno de los chocolates. –Pensé que querrías quedarte aquí esta noche para tener una buena excusa para faltar a clases mañana.

-Bueno, soy mucho más que eso, Tao –dijo molesto Horo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso plástico- Y bien, ¿Ya pudieron contactarse con Yoh?

-Sí, estará viajando en unas horas... llegará mañana, si es que toma el vuelo más próximo.

-¿Y qué más dijo? –preguntó curioso el Usui

-No lo sé, yo no fui quien habló con él. La chica que viajó con Lyserg fue quien lo llamó.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-Se apellida Kurobe. Su nombre de pila no lo sé.

-Me siento mal por ella –murmuró Horo- Ya sabes, venir a Japón con su afeminado amigo para que este acabe en un accidente. Vi su rostro lleno de lágrimas, debe ser duro...

-Parece que la has estado observando bastante –infirió con una sonrisa Ren, provocando el sonrojo del muchacho- Como sea, no sólo ella está sufriendo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva Jeanne llorando?

-¿Y tú no estás con ella? Pero qué mal novio, Ren...

-Dijo que la dejara sola –habló él, ignorando el comentario de su amigo. Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y soltó una corta risa- Lo divertido es que nadie está realmente preocupado por Hao, es decir, su familia está aquí pero parecen más bien molestos, a excepción de su mamá, claro. Ni Marion ni Matty ni Kanna ni ninguno de sus supuestos amigos ha llegado.

-Es porque él se lo buscó –dijo una voz femenina que había llegado recién.

-Anna. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La muchacha tiró su bolso sobre la silla más cercana y se acercó a los muchachos con un paso intimidante. Su cabello suelto que había crecido hasta por debajo de sus hombros, su sweater, falda, medias y zapatos negros. Su mirada llena de ira, todo en ella era demasiado sombrío para que establecer contacto alguno fuese agradable.

-Ni crean que vine a ver a ese infeliz –se cruzó de brazos y habló con enfado- Fausto se enteró del accidente de Lyserg y Hao y quiso venir a ayudar a sus colegas médicos, y me quiso arrastrar hasta aquí.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el doctor Fausto?

-Anna vive con él y su esposa, Horo-Horo.

-Oh, cierto...

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. El de cabello celeste soltó un bufido, y habló con desgana.

-¿Y acaso no te podías negar a venir?

-Vaya Usui, se ve que me querías aquí. Pues sí, me negué. ¿Quién prefiere mantenerse en vela por ese asqueroso a quedarse en casa?

Supusieron que se refería a Hao.

-No hemos visto a los doctores encargados de los muchachos. –habló Ren luego de una pausa incómoda- Anna, ¿Fausto no te ha dicho nada sobre ellos?

Anna alzó la mirada y en ese momento ambos supieron que algo andaba mal. Algo definitivamente andaba mal, porque su semblante lleno de odio ahora reflejaba preocupación pura.

-Pues... sí. –la muchacha dudó antes de proferir palabra alguna, estudiando bien las palabras que iba a usar- Él no ha tratado personalmente a ninguno de los chicos, pero lo escuché hablando con un colega y sé que Hao está bien, mas al parecer Lyserg no corrió la misma suerte.

Ren y Horo-Horo se mantuvieron en silencio. Intercambiaron una mirada para prepararse a lo que venía.

-Fue un bus, muchachos. Debió haber muerto, pero creo que lo que le espera es aún peor.

Y los jóvenes comenzaron a sentir cómo se aceleraban sus corazones. Una puntada fuerte en el estómago, y un silencio que los helaba.

-¿Q...qué?

-Lyserg va a despertar, y no va a poder moverse.

Era un pasillo bastante amplio, el cual estaba lleno de puertas. El silencio era perturbador.

Frente a una de las puertas, sobre un asiento doble se encontraba una muchacha de cabello gris, y sus ojos escarlata estaban más rojos que nunca, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y acababan dejando pequeñas marcas circulares sobre su lindo vestido. A su lado estaba sentada una muchacha de su misma edad, cabello corto y negro.

-Jeanne, ¿verdad? –preguntó la muchacha con una leve sonrisa.

La de cabello claro secó sus mejillas y asintió.

-Lyserg solía hablar de ti en la residencia. –contó ella, sin quitar la vista de sus manos, mientras jugueteaba con un botón de su ropa –Eres su mejor amiga. Te quiere mucho, ¿Sabes?

-Y yo a él. –dijo sonriendo con tristeza –Tú eres esa chica... Tamiko Kurobe.

-Sí. –rió- En realidad Lyserg es el único que me llama por mi nombre. Todos me llaman Damuko. Yoh me llama Damuko.

-¿Conoces a Yoh? –cuestionó la muchacha curiosa –Ah, claro. Si viven con Lyserg es natural que lo conozcas.

-Son gente maravillosa –habló Damuko con una sonrisa- Estaba entusiasmada por conocer a sus amigos; a ustedes.

Las muchachas dejaron la charla cuando observaron como un grupo de adultos se acercaba. Era la familia Asakura; los abuelos, Yohmei y Kino, y los padres de Yoh y Hao, Mikihisa y Keyko.

-Buenas noches, muchachas. –saludó sin demasiada energía la mujer de cabello largo y negro.

-¿Han tenido noticia alguna del joven Diethel? –cuestionó el anciano, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro.

-N...no, en realidad no. –contestó Jeanne para perder su vista en la puerta de la sala en la que estaba su amigo.

-¿Cómo está el hermano de Yoh? –preguntó Damuko con curiosidad. -¿Ya han sabido algo de él?

-Venimos de ahí. –habló Mikihisa, rascándose la cabeza –Una contusión cerebral leve por el golpe y algunos moretones.

Jeanne estudió el rostro de los Asakura, y más que preocupación por Hao se les podía ver llenos de frustración. La historia de los testigos no mejoraba las cosas; el chico iba borracho y su compañero lo empujó y salvó de morir aplastado por un bus.

-Sea como sea, le debemos mucho a ese muchacho Lyserg. –habló la abuela de los Asakura.

-Hao siempre le dio problemas –habló Jeanne sin meditar mucho sus palabras. –Lyserg hizo lo que tenía que hacer porque era lo correcto, pero si hubiese tenido opción él...

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió. Era el doctor Fausto, quien se sorprendió al ver a todos reunidos afuera.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó esperanzada la muchacha de cabello gris sin preámbulos, sin siquiera permitir una introducción.

El hombre sabía quiénes eran los presentes –a excepción de Damuko-. Observó detenidamente a cada uno, y era obvio que la familia de Lyserg no estaría presente. Sus padres estaban muertos y sólo poseía algunos tíos lejanos en su país de origen.

-Me voy a ahorrar el protocolo del hospital. Ya me conocen y yo los conozco a ustedes, y sé que deben estar muy preocupados por el joven Diethel -dijo con voz suave, mas su mirada tomó un tono áspero –Lo que les voy a decir no es fácil de digerir, pero les puedo asegurar que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Los presentes tragaron saliva. Jeanne y Damuko sujetaron la mano de la otra.

-Además de una fractura en su brazo izquierdo y en su pierna derecha, Lyserg sufrió una fractura en la parte superior de su columna vertebral. Si la médula espinal se viese afectada, podría quedar paralítico e, incluso, debido a la ubicación del daño, cuadripléjico. Pero logramos controlar la fractura a tiempo, en todas estas horas logramos posicionar plaquetas en su espalda que evitarás un daño mayor. No obstante, debido al impacto temo que ha perdido masa encefálica. Y este traumatismo lo llevará a usar silla de ruedas el resto de su vida.

Los Asakura apenas podían procesar lo ocurrido. Todo esto parecía ser culpa del heredero de la familia. Damuko estaba atónita mientras que las lágrimas de Jeanne comenzaban a fluir.

-Fausto, ¿Sería tan amable de hacer que cualquier gasto producto de las intervenciones de Lyserg sean cargadas a nuestra cuenta, por favor?

El doctor asintió mientras la abuela daba media vuelta junto a su esposo.

-Ése es nuestro nieto. –habló la anciana entre dientes, manejando su furia.

Keyko era abrazada por su esposo, y sus ojos llorosos eran evidentes.

-Yo... lo siento tanto. –dijo ella con brutal honestidad mientras daba media vuelta y dejaba el lugar con Mikihisa.

La familia Asakura había dejado el hospital apenas supieron que Hao estaba estable. Una concusión cerebral leve de la que saldría perfectamente. Claro está que, si se quedaban hasta que el muchacho abriera los ojos probablemente le darían el sermón de su vida, por lo cual prefirieron dejar el lugar de inmediato. Quienes sí se quedaron eran Ren, Horo, y Anna. Estuvieron en el hospital toda la noche, cayendo en un ligero sueño sobre las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera.

-Rayos, Ren. Eres incómodo... –se quejó la rubia que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Repíteme por qué te quisiste quedar. –habló el muchacho después de bostezar con molestia.

-No quería meterme en tu auto si llevabas a Jeanne. –sonrió con malicia, mientras Ren suspiraba con enfado- No soy ciega, Tao. No me entrometeré en la relación de otros. Además ella y la otra chica a la que fuiste a dejar, esa...

-¿Tamiko?

-Dijo que todos le llamaban Damuko. –interrumpió el de cabello celeste que comía un sándwich de la cafetería del hospital. –Es bastante simpática.

-Hoto, apenas le hablaste. Y lo único que decía era que estaba preocupada por Lyserg, por lo cual no creo que la hayas encontrado simpática.

-Anna, con simpática Horo-Horo quiere decir que le pareció atractiva.

-YA CIERREN EL PICO.

-Iré a buscar algo a la máquina expendedora. –dijo Anna, levantándose de su puesto dejando a los otros peleando. Y era mucho mejor distraerse de esa forma que darle vueltas al asunto de Lyserg.

Antes de ella había otro sujeto que parecía tener problemas con la máquina expendedora.

-_Perfecto._ –pensó ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba molesta- Primero debe poner el dinero en la máquina y luego presiona lo que quiere sacar.

-Nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas. –dijo el joven con una risa nerviosa, repentinamente dando un media vuelta casi chocando con la rubia. –Uy, perdo...-

Los labios de Anna se separaron lentamente. Sus ojos observaron directamente a aquellos que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Yoh.

La muchacha sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar lentamente y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho.

El corazón del Asakura comenzó a latir con fuerza, tanto que le daba la impresión de escuchar sus propios latidos.

-Hola Anna. –fueron las dos únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca.

Y un silencio reinó entre ellos, sin quitar la mirada el uno del otro.

Yoh sintió que si no decía algo vomitaría en ese preciso instante.

-¿Q...quieres? –preguntó ofreciendo un chocolate que había sacado de la máquina.

Y el silencio le pareció aún más incómodo.

-N...no. Gracias.

Silencio otra vez. Y por sus mentes pasaban miles de pensamientos al mismo tiempo, miles de impulsos que tenían que aguantar, y por alguna razón no podían apartar la vista el uno del otro.

-Anna, ¿Por qué te demoras tan...?-

Horo-Horo y Ren observaron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y la incomodidad se esparció hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Oh... mierda.

**Ok, después de casi 4 días al fin lo logré :') terminé de editar este fanfic al fin! Perdonen de verdad si el anterior les gustaba más, traté de no hacer demasiadas modificaciones. El "remake" que hice fue debido a que en serio quería avanzar con los capítulos, pero habían cosas que me molestaban demasiado de la primera parte del fic, como por ejemplo, en el fanfic original Yoh y Anna nunca se besaban, y la primera vez que lo hacen terminan de inmediato en la cama :| No sé como escribí algo tan... raro! También decidí hacer que los personajes crecieran, en el fic original tenían 14 años, y ahora comienzan con 16. Como sea, ahora ya no estoy inquieta por nada, por lo cual puedo seguir escribiendo capítulos sin ninguna preocupación. :D A los lectores antiguos, les ruego por su comprensión. Y les recomiendo leer desde el capítulo 1 esta historia, porque tal vez en los próximos capítulos haya cosas que no calzan con lo que ustedes leyeron anteriormente. A los lectores nuevos, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado :)**


	17. Las cosas son así

**_Tontos , jóvenes y _enamorados**

**Capítulo 17:_Las cosas son así_**

* * *

Los muchachos se encontraban sentados en una mesa del pequeño café del hospital. Cada uno bebía una distinta bebida caliente, pero sólo Horo era quién comía un generoso sándwich. Era un lugar relajado y apartado del ambiente clínico tan inquietante. Era un escape.

-Simplemente no pude creerlo –dijo con una triste sonrisa el Asakura luego de beber un poco de su capuchino. –Después de que Damuko me contara todo por el teléfono, todo parecía tan irreal-

-No era precisamente la forma en la que querías que fuera su retorno a Japón. –supuso Ren, observando su té sin mucha motivación.

-¿Irás a ver a Hao después de todo? –preguntó Horo que, por esta vez, actuaba acorde a la situación.

Yoh rió y continuó mirando con tristeza su tazón.

-No quiero hablar ahora con él. No sé si estar molesto, preocupado, o simplemente estoy muy decepcionado –dijo, sin apagar su sonrisa, y aun así con una pena tremenda. –No sé si enfurecerme por lo de Lyserg y encararlo… Sólo no quiero hacer nada mientras no esté seguro de lo que siento.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa –habló, por primera vez, Anna, sin mirar al joven, levantándose de la mesa con su taza en mano. –Tu familia te estará esperando, de seguro.

El castaño la observó sin que ella devolviera el gesto. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y sintieron que el ambiente se tensaba.

-Eh… yo… este…- Horo se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, y jaló de la camisa de Ren insistentemente -¿Qué tal si te acompaño a pagar lo que comimos, eh? Y luego tú me acompañas a llamar a Pilika, que debe estar preocupándose.

-¿Yo voy a pagar lo que…? –El de ojos dorados detuvo su enojo y analizó la situación, levantándose con un suspiro- Vale, mejor vámonos.

-P…pero, ¡no tienen que irse! –dijo Yoh nervioso, saliendo del café junto con ellos- Los puedo acompañar.

-Yoh –habló Ren, hablando en un tono bajo, quien de pronto sonrió y sujetó el hombro del castaño- Me alegra verte.

Ambos, el Asakura y el Usui, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la honestidad del heredero.

-Pero yo y Horo sabemos que tienes cuentas pendientes con ella. –dijo finalmente.

El de cabello celeste suspiró y sonrió, abrazando el cuello del Asakura y desordenado su cabello con los nudillos.

-Te extrañamos, hombre. –admitió sonriendo.

Yoh sonrió conmovido y abrazó a ambos.

-Yo igual a ustedes, amigos.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, mas Horo rompió el abrazo y se alejó apresurado.

-Nos vemos pronto, hermano. –dijo dando media vuelta, para ocultar sus ojos levemente llorosos y su amplia sonrisa.

-Cuídate –se despidió Ren sin ocultar su sonrisa, y acompañando a Horo-Horo, sorprendiéndose al verlo restregándose los ojos. -¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-ALÉJATE CHINO –gruñó molesto -¿No ves que me entró algo al ojo?

Yoh vio a sus amigos alejarse y suspiró, dando media vuelta y, encontrándose, para su sorpresa a la rubia, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y con la vista perdida.

-Qué manera de dejarme sola. –comentó, sin parecer demasiado molesta. Yoh sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Perdón –dijo apenado, sujetando su bolso con fuerza y sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. –¿Me…me acompañarías a casa? –preguntó, con sus mejillas algo rosa.

Anna suspiró y lo miró, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, directamente a los ojos.

Y todo cambió en un segundo.

No importaba si él la dejó sola en el café, o por varios meses en su viaje y sin explicaciones. A él no le importaba que ella hubiese cortado todo contacto, haciéndolo sufrir como nunca. Ya no importaba nada, ni el dolor, ni la vergüenza, ni la incomodidad, ni esa estúpida necesidad de alejarse el uno del otro, cuando sólo querían estar más y más cerca.

Podían abrazarse, acariciarse y decir cómo se habían extrañado, admitir lo mucho que soñaba el uno con el otro, el vacío que generaba su separación, lo mucho que hubiesen dado por tan solo oler el perfume del otro, sentir sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados. Podían hacer todo eso y olvidar lo malo, o simplemente aguantar esas ganas y comenzar por lo malo.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo Anna en seco, al haber cortado el contacto visual con el muchacho.

-Definitivamente. –confirmo Yoh, enviando todas sus emociones a otro espacio.

Ambos caminaron silenciosos hasta la parada del bus. Siguieron el recorrido hasta la casa de Asakura. Yoh sonrió nostálgico, al darse cuenta de que el escondite secreto de las llaves aún era bajo un macetero de la entrada.

Ya en el interior de la casa, Yoh dejó su pesado bolso en el suelo y, siempre siendo seguido por Anna, tomó una nota que se encontraba sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerla. Su semblante pareció entristecerse levemente, dejando la nota sobre la mesa nuevamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la muchacha un poco preocupada.

-Mis padres –contestó él. –Se fueron junto a mis abuelos a Izumo y volverán en un par de días. Dicen que estar aquí para el regreso de Hao sólo va a empeorar las cosas, y también dicen que se comunicaron con Damuko y que se encuentra en la casa de su familia.

-¿Su familia es de Funbari? –interrogó sin demasiado interés la rubia, mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto al muchacho.

-La mayoría es de Tokio –aclaró el castaño- Pero sus padres están viviendo en Funbari. Es una muchacha de lo más simpática –añadió el Asakura, recobrando su alegría- Aunque no lo admitiera, a Lyserg realmente le agrada, pero tiene esta teoría de que cuando estamos los tres juntos, ella no lo toma en…-

-Es linda, y hablaba muy bien de ti. ¿Se gustan? –preguntó la rubia sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Claro. –contestó él, un poco extrañado por la pregunta. –Somos amigos.

-Te pregunto si se gustan como novios, tonto.

-Q…Que...¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Cuestionó él, bastante sorprendido- Por supuesto que no, nadie me va a gustar como t…-

No terminó de hablar. Anna lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

-Recuerdo haber dicho que te buscaras una muchacha, Yoh.

-Y yo recuerdo que _una noche_ me dijiste lo contrario –sonrió él –Me dijiste que si volvía a Japón con una inglesa, tú…

-Te patearía el trasero, ya lo sé. –dijo ella sonriendo con nostalgia. –Y dime –continuó, tratando de hablar con un tono neutro- ¿Hay alguna muchacha que…?

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó el Asakura soltando una risa llena de frustración. -No, Anni… Anna. Los siento, casi olvido que no te gusta que te diga A…-

-Está bien –respondió serena. –Entonces, ¿No hay nadie aún?

-Anna –interrumpió Yoh, sonriendo tristemente- ¿Qué quieres saber realmente? ¿Si acaso "logré" olvidarte? ¿Si acaso soy feliz con otra mujer? –preguntó él, estableciendo una profunda mirada con sus oscuros ojos.

-Sí. –admitió, sin más preámbulos.

Esperó una respuesta. El muchacho miró al suelo y se acercó, ambos aún sentados sobre el sillón.

-No. –Contestó apenado- No puedo, Anna.

Ella lo observó y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho.

-Aún estoy enamorado de ti. Por más cruel que hayas sido cuando traté de hablar contigo, por más que lo haya intentado, no puedo, Anna. Y no creo que pueda ser capaz de olvidarte.

Anna suspiró pesadamente. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer ya que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía esa calidez en su corazón que sólo el estar con Yoh podía proporcionarle. Cada vez pensaba en dejar su orgullo de lado y abrazar al muchacho, o por lo menos darle la mano. Pero no sería hasta que la conversación estuviese resuelta.

-¿Por qué no quisiste viajar a Japón junto con Lyserg? –cuestionó ella, cambiando completamente el tema.

-¿Ah? –preguntó Yoh, que sentía la necesidad de aclarar sus sentimientos, siendo que ya había dejado todo claro.

-¿Por qué viniste sólo por el accidente de Lyserg? ¿Esperabas esperar de verdad cinco años para volver?

-Me rompiste el corazón, Anna. –dijo él, sonriendo apenado- No quería volver así. No quería que las cosas estuviesen raras… como ahora. –aclaró, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara- Quería volver al 100% bien, y ser capaz de saludarte y abrazarte sin que fuese incómodo, quería que pudiéramos salir con los chicos y yo te pudiera tomar de la mano como amigos, sin complicaciones, ni tener miedo de tocarte por que podrías rechazarme. Quería volver una vez que no me afectara lo que sientes, como actúas hacia mí o en realidad, pensaba volver cuando fueses una persona más. Pero como ves, no es así, y no puede ser así.

La rubia se sorprendió realmente por la honestidad de su acompañante, y se asombraba aún más su capacidad de hablar de sus sentimientos sin quebrarse, cosa que ella simplemente no podía.

-Dios, Yoh… se ve que has madurado –dijo ella, con un semblante tranquilo y extrañamente cálido.

-Sigo siendo el mismo, Anna…

Ambos se observaron mutuamente. Yoh definitivamente había ganado varios centímetros, su cabello lucía un poco más largo que antes y más desordenado. Sus rasgos se habían hecho más varoniles, pero aún seguía teniendo esos ojos y esa mirada tan cálida y especial.

-…tú, en cambio, luces cada día más hermosa –admitió con sus mejillas rosa y una amplia sonrisa.

-Se ve que sigues diciendo el mismo tipo de tonterías –susurró ruborizada la muchacha, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. -Oye Yoh…

-¿Si, linda?

-Quiero que seas feliz- dijo, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a acumular lágrimas a gran velocidad- Quiero que dejes de preocuparte por gente como yo, y busques a otras personas, como a tus amigos.

-Pero Anna…-

-Eres lo único que tengo Yoh –admitió con los ojos llorosos, evitando su mirada y mostrar en tono quebradizo de su voz- Desde que te conocí, me has salvado… Así que permíteme salvarte a ti… Deja que me aleje, preocúpate por ti, por Hao, por Lyserg, por los chicos… pero ya no te preocupes por mí .

Yoh se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó, pero ella permanecía inquieta y trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Anna, ya… deja esto y permíteme mirarte.

-Suéltame, Yoh –ordenó ella

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

-Porque estoy llorando, imbécil…

-¿Y qué?

-¡Y ME VEO HORRIBLE!

Yoh se asustó cuando la muchacha vociferó de tal forma, pero después de eso se escondió en su pecho y s acurrucó contra él, comenzado a llorar en silencio. El joven sonrió y besó la frente de la muchacha, que se escondió nuevamente en el pecho del Asakura. Yoh la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

-No vuelvas a dejarme Yoh, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.

-Nunca, amor, nunca.

La muchacha hizo caso omiso a cómo la había llamado, y él pareció haberlo dicho sin darse cuenta, sonrojándose de inmediato.

Finalmente, la rubia se quedó dormida en los brazos del muchacho, el cual la cubrió con una manta y siguió acompañándola mientras gozaba de ése momento de paz, que definitivamente era el más feliz desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Al día después**

-Me alegra que estés bien –pronunció con una sonrisa, no del todo honesta, el menor de los Asakura.

-No sé porque no me convences demasiado… -habló el aludido, sin demasiadas ganas.

En la habitación de la clínica, se encontraba un despierto Hao Asakura, con un pésimo, pésimo humor. Estaba sentado sobre la blanca cama, ya desconectado de cualquier intravenosa y casi listo para ser dado de alta. Yoh se encontraba a su lado, de pie, y con una silla de ruedas lista para su hermano.

-¿Para qué me traes esa cosa? –preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja –Estoy bien. –finalizó, casi con un gruñido.

-La enfermera insistió en que…-

-La enfermera no sabe nada –insistió el mayor. –Si me vas a sacar de esta porquería para dar una vuelta al fin, voy caminando.

-Como quieras –suspiró el que llevaba audífonos naranja.

-No me derribó un bus, no me va a pasar nada por ir caminando –dijo casi orgulloso el de cabello largo, levantándose de su cama y poniéndose su ropa y pantuflas dispuesto a salir de la sala.

-Hao –llamó su hermano, sin darse vuelta a mirarlo- ¿No recuerdas con exactitud lo que pasó, verdad?

El aludido de detuvo y volteó hacia su hermano.

–No, no realmente.

El de los audífonos lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin hostilidad, sino preocupación.

-¿Sabes qué le ocurrió a Lyserg?

Luego de un no por respuesta, Yoh y Hao salieron de las habitaciones y comenzaron a andar por los pasillos, desde la planta de las habitaciones en donde se encontraba Hao, hasta otro lugar de la clínica, bastante menos circulado por las visitas, pero bastante popular para las enfermeras y doctores, de un aire más serio, más tenso y mucho más frío.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio, hermanito? –preguntó el mayor de los Asakura, que caminaba junto a su hermano con algo de dificultad debido a haber golpeado la acera luego de "haber esquivado" un autobús. Una contusión cerebral tan leve que sería dado de alta la tarde de ese mismo día, y su cuerpo entumecido debido a la fuerza de la caída, eran razones de su mal humor y dificultad para moverse con gracia, pero ,en realidad, se encontraba en óptimas condiciones.

-Ya llegamos –contestó Yoh, que no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría a continuación pero sería lo mejor. –En esta sala está Lyserg.

Hao lo observó algo confundido, y luego le observó con desgano. ¿Por qué lo llevaba ahí? Sabía que había hablado con Lyserg antes del evento ocurrido, había escuchado comentarios de que el inglés también se había involucrado de alguna forma, pero Hao se imaginaba que ambos habían corrido la misma suerte, ¿o no?

-Podemos entrar –aseguró Yoh, abriendo la amplia puerta con lentitud- ya hablé de nuestra visita con los en…-

-No me digas que planeaste esto desde un principio. –masculló el Asakura, cruzándose de brazos. –Bueno, vale. Si querías visitar a Lissy está bien, no me tenías que invitar. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí.

-Digamos que le debes al menos una visita. –habló su hermano, entrando junto a él a la sala, cerrando la puerta tras su paso.

La imagen que les aguardaba no era demasiado reconfortante. La sala no era de reposo como se lo imaginaba Hao. El piso era de una cerámica blanca, el olor no provenía de aromatizantes ambientales. Las paredes eran pálidas y frías. No habían muebles en la habitación, sino máquinas que señalaban signos vitales, intravenosas y suero, en fin. Y observó, finalmente, casi con temor al dueño de aquella sala, y la imagen lo dejó perplejo. Era el joven muchacho inglés, de cabello y ojos verdes, que descansaba inconsciente sobre una camilla (sin comparación a la cama asignada para el Asakura). Cubierto por una sábana blanca, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de aparatos extraños. Uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas permanecían cubiertos por lo que parecía un yeso. La piel que se podía observar estaba en gran parte cubierta por cardenales, rasguños, heridas y otras de mayor tamaño cubiertas por vendajes.

-¿Q…qué…? –Hao apenas lograba pronunciar los pensamientos que confundían su mente. -¿Qué diablos le ocurrió?

-Los testigos dicen que estabas borrachos, Hao. –contestó Yoh se manera seria, sin quitar la vista del muchacho que yacía en la camilla. –Te cruzaste con Lyserg, con el cual, aparentemente, tuvieron algún tipo de conversación, o discusión supongo…

Algunos recuerdos vagos corrieron por la mente del Asakura. Estaba oscuro, sí. Recordaba la cara molesta de Lyserg, recordaba su dificultad de hablar coherentemente al haber bebido tanto.

-Luego te alejaste, apenas si podías caminar, Hao –continuó Yoh, imaginándose la escena, con una voz triste y con enfado. –Y cuando comenzaste a cruzar la calle, el semáforo peatonal estaba en rojo, y no llegabas nunca a la acera. Dicen que no importó como te gritó Lyserg, no hiciste caso…-

_-¡Hao, el semáforo! ¡Detente ahí! ¡HAO, EL SEMÁFORO!_

-…Un bus se dirigía directamente hacia ti…-

_-¡CUIDADO!_

-…Cuando ya era casi demasiado tarde, el corrió y te empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la acera. Casi te matas, Hao.

Hao apenas asimilaba las palabras de su hermano, los escasos recuerdos comenzaban a cobrar sentido, y un horrible escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Lyserg te salvó, hermano. Pero , aunque se afirma que el conductor se fijó tardíamente y trato de esquivarlo, no puedo salvarse a sí mismo. Tiene que haberse visto tan mal, que el conductor del bus aceleró y se dio a la fuga. Tiene que haber pensado que mató a Lyserg. Y cómo puedes ver, no fue así. Pero están esperando a que recobre la consciencia para ver si puede caminar o si quedó inválido.

-¡¿Inválido?! –cuestionó el Asakura, con un semblante sorprendido y aterrado.

-Sí Hao, y de hecho, pudo haber quedado cuadripléjico. Pero en fin. Las cosas son así. **Y ese pudiste haber sido tú.**

* * *

**Casi un año sin actualizar, LO SIENTO! Gracias a los que todavía leen esto, y perdón por la demora! U.u Soy un asco, no me miren jajaja (En serio D: )**

**Gracias por leer, comentar, abrir la primera página, leer dos líneas y decir "ESTO ES UN ASCO D: " Pero gracias de todas formas :D**


	18. ¿Gracias? No, gracias

_**Tontos , jóvenes y **_enamorados

Capítulo 18:_** ¿Gracias? No, gracias.**_

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa Asakura. La llegada de Yoh parecía haberlos reunido como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Claro que, su hermano mayor no salía de su habitación desde su llegada, y tenía razones de sobra para actuar de esa forma.

-¿Acaso se quedará ahí para siempre? –preguntó Ren Tao, mientras alejaba a Horo-Horo que le picaba la mejilla con un dedo, sin cesar de preguntar sobre Jeanne.

-Será mejor que se quede ahí por un rato –dijo Yoh, refiriéndose a su hermano –Ha estado de pésimo humor.

-¿Cómo tiene el descaro de andar gruñendo y quejándose, si es Lyserg quién terminó sufriendo las consecuencias?- preguntó Anna, sentada junto a Yoh en el sofá, pero guardando una prudente distancia.

-Ése es el punto –dijo sonriendo con satisfacción el Asakura- Está molesto porque no quiere admitir que se siente culpable.

Antes de continuar con la conversación, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta hizo a todos mirar en la dirección a la entrada.

-Ya vuelvo –habló Yoh al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar hacia la puerta.

-Oye Anna –susurró Horo, quien ya había dejado de molestar a su amigo con un nuevo objetivo -¿Qué tal tu reencuentro con Yoh, eh?

-¿Quieres que te golpee o preguntas sólo con sincera curiosidad? –cuestionó ella alzando una ceja sin demasiado interés.

-Ehh…¿Curiosidad?

-Es bueno tenerlo en casa –admitió, casi sonriendo.

El de ojos oscuros observó a su amigo de mirada ámbar, y ambos intercambiaron su gesto de asombro.

-¿Y ya no hay nada entre ustedes? –preguntó nuevamente el de cabello azul claro, mientras Ren le propiciaba un codazo en las costillas.

-Hoto, ya es sufi…-

-Nunca hubo nada –interrumpió Yoh, que estaba acompañado por Damuko y, para la sorpresa de todos, Pilika y Tamao. –Sólo una linda amistad que permanece hasta ahora, ¿no es cierto, Anna?

-Es verdad –dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que la pregunta de Horo la había tomado desprevenida. Y, desviando disimuladamente el tema, Anna preguntó a las recién llegadas –¿Y ustedes?

-¡Buenos días! –saludó la chica de cabello negro a los que se encontraban en la casa.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó, a su vez, Pilika –Venía junto con Tamao a buscar a mi hermano y nos encontramos con Damuko, que nos preguntó por la dirección de Yoh.

-Así fue…-confirmó Tamao, cuyos rosados mechones caían sobre sus mejillas ruborizadas, mientras miraba al suelo, cabizbaja.

Anna notó el semblante triste de la muchacha extrañada, para luego fijarse en su causante. Sabía a la perfección que a Tamao le gustaba Yoh, y se aseguró que aún era así por su aflicción, al ver cómo la tal Damuko iba sujeta del brazo del Asakura como si fuera muy normal.

La rubia trató de relajarse soltando el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente.

_Que esa perra suelte a mi Yoh…_

Y sacudió su cabeza para quitar ese estúpido pensamiento. Él no era suyo. Ella lo rechazó. Eran sólo amigos, como el mismo Yoh dijo abiertamente.

-¿Han sabido algo de Lyserg? –preguntó Pilika, sentándose entre Horo y Ren, y más cerca sobre este último. Se veía que había vencido definitivamente su vergüenza hacia él, pero había cruzado una nueva fase -¿Qué tal, Ren?

Conquista.

-Hola Pilika. –contestó el sintiéndose algo acosado por esa mirada que buscaba seducirlo.

-Yo no sabía que tenías una hermana –dijo, arrastrando a Yoh junto a ella, Damuko, dirigiéndole la palabra a Horo que se sonrojaba notoriamente.

-Te hubiese dicho si hubiésemos hablado más el otro día –contestó el aludido, ocultando su nerviosismo al notar que Ren lo miraba divertido.

-¡Y es tanta coincidencia que la haya conocido por casualidad! –agregó Damuko, que era observada asesinamente por Anna ya que aún no soltaba a su "amigo".

-¡El destino! –exclamó Ren, mientras Horo se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar.

-DÉJAME EN PAZ

-Todos son tan molestos. –habló el mayor de los Asakura, observándolos desde las escaleras.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio observaron curiosos a Hao, que se movía con aparente dificultad por la casa.

-Es bueno verte bien, Hao. –dijo cruzándose de brazos el heredero de los Tao –Espero que la próxima vez que te pase algo, haya otra persona para salvar tu trasero.

El Asakura no contestó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Dios! Luce igual a ti, Yoh –exclamó Damuko, cuyos ojos azules no ocultaban su asombro.

-Pero ¿qué dices? No se parecen en nada. –pronunció Anna, cosa que fue alabada por todos. -Yoh y Hao son completamente distintos.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, todos supieron la noticia de que Lyserg sería trasladado a otra habitación. Ya no necesitaría más intervenciones quirúrgicas, pero tendría que pasar tiempo en la clínica antes de ser dado de alta.

-Dios mío, está despertando –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Jeanne, quién observaba a su amigo que yacía en la cama abrir sus párpados como si despertara de un profundo sueño.

Todos los muchachos , Jeanne, Damuko y el doctor Fausto, se encontraban ahí.

-Buenos días, Lyserg –saludó algo nervioso Yoh, que observó por el rabillo del ojo la puerta de la habitación. Hao se encontraba afuera de la habitación, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar lo que le esperaba.

-¿No crees que sea muy pronto para…?- el susurró del Usui fue callado por el suspiro del de ojos verdes, quien lucía exhausto y pareció hacer esfuerzos titánicos para girar la cabeza hacia sus visitantes.

-Oh, Dios, oh Dios…- habló la de ojos de rubí, tapándose la boca con ambas manos para luego susurrar -…no esperaba verlo moverse…-

Algunas miradas se dirigieron brevemente al doctor de cabello claro, que lucía impecable su delantal blanco, pero cuya mirada no expresaba emoción alguna.

-Hola chicos

La atención volvió al muchacho, cuya piel lucía algo pálida y sus ojos algo tristes, en un intento de algo que trató de ser una sonrisa.

-Es bueno tenerte con vi…-la mirada asesina de Ren interrumpió a Horo Horo de inmediato- Es bueno tenerte eh… aquí.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Y la verdad, Ni Ren ni Horo eran demasiado cercanos al inglés, y para ser aún más sinceros, no mucha gente lo era. Pero definitivamente, agradecía que estuviesen ahí. Porque en serio no quería estar solo.

Un breve rato después, tras una conversación que buscó animar al muchacho sin tanto éxito como esperaron, y luego de dejar varias cartas de "mejórate" y algunos globos y dulces para decorar un poco el ambiente en el que el joven se encontraría, los chicos salieron de la habitación, y de paso se despidieron de un impaciente Hao que aguardaba hace varios minutos.

-Está despierto, Hao. –habló Yoh, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. –Puedes entrar.

Hao sólo gruñó por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Estás… nervioso?

-Nunca. –contestó él, avanzando con paso decidido al interior de la habitación.

Lyserg se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, claro está que su espalda parecía rígida y estaba apoyado sobre una cantidad incontable de cojines sobre la cama reclinable. Su mirada se dirigía al televisor encendido, pero era evidente que el de cabello verde no estaba prestando atención.

El de cabello oscuro y largo sintió como su pecho perdía el aire, sintiendo al instante deseos de salir de ahí. Pero no fingiría más que nada pasaba, y era hora de mostrarse ante el inglés.

-No creí que vendrías

Su voz era débil, taciturna, casi pacífica. Sin mover su cuello, miró al recién llegado quien aún se encontraba en la puerta.

-Mi familia me obligó –dijo sin emoción alguna el Asakura, quien dio algunos pasos hacia la camilla.

-¿Acaso has… venido a burlarte? –preguntó con ironía el de ojos verdes y cansados, dirigiendo su mirada al frente nuevamente.

-Vine a agradecerte por lo que hiciste. –respondió secamente el de cabello castaño, pero la reacción siguiente del muchacho que permanecía en la cama lo sacó de sus casillas. Soltó una amarga risa a lo cual Hao sólo permaneció en silencio.

-¿Sabías que…-hizo una pausa antes de tragar saliva- tal vez no pueda volver a caminar?

Hao tenía la horrible sensación de que su corazón se saldría por su boca. Nunca había experimentado ese sentir anteriormente. Siguió en silencio, mientras lágrimas caían por los ojos de Lyserg en silencio, sin ocultar su amarga sonrisa, y sin observar al Asakura.

-Te culpo, Hao. –habló de forma áspera el muchacho que permanecía postrado en su cama- Sin embargo, no quiero guardarte rencor… Yoh me habló sobre su supuesta "promesa" de hermanos, sobre tu obsesión por Anna, por tus enfermas formas de lograr todo lo que quieres a través de herir a los demás.

El Asakura lo observó molesto, pero no lo interrumpiría. Con que Yoh estaba apuñalándolo por la espalda, genial…

-Sin tan sólo te dieras cuenta del daño que le haces a los demás con tus juegos… si te dieras cuenta de que tu rebeldía y tu afán de tener que demostrar que eres indestructible no hacen nada más que lastimar…

-¿Es que acaso estás sordo? –interrumpió Hao, cerrando sus puños con fuerza- Te vine a dar las gracias, ¿acaso no te basta?

-Pero aún no te sientes agradecido –dijo Yoh por atrás, quien se encontraba al lado de la puerta sin que su hermano lo notara hace ya un rato.

-Tú…

-Es verdad –apoyó Lyserg, soltando un suspiro para luego hablar –Estaré satisfecho cuando de verdad me quieras dar las gracias.

-No te preocupes, te las dará –aseguró el menor con una sonrisa amplia –Además acordamos de que está en deuda contigo y tendrá que pagarte ayudándote en todo lo que necesites.

-Lo último que quiero es que alguien me atienda contra su voluntad –dijo con honestidad el de cabello verde, que después de dirigir su mirada al menor de los Asakura la guió hasta los ojos del mayor, para luego fijarse en el televisor.

-Lo haré. –dijo Hao sin expresión alguna, pero con das, gran seriedad en su tono, como si se tratase de un desafío. –De todas formas, te lo debo.

Y el Asakura salió de la habitación casi empujando a su hermano, tratando de bloquear su mente para no pensar en nada. Pero la real pregunta es , ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que atormentarlo su maldita conciencia?

Yoh lo miró alejarse por el pasillo, guardando nuevamente sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Nunca cambiará, ¿Qué crees? –preguntó sin ánimos Lyserg, quien suspiró cansado y juntando sus párpados como si fuese a dormir.

-Bueno, ambos sabemos que cambiar no es exactamente lo que necesita, ¿verdad?

Lyserg sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, e Yoh imitó su gesto, observando al inglés.

-Nunca podré pagarte por haberlo salvado, Lyserg. –admitió con una amplia sonrisa el Asakura –En serio amo a mi hermano, pero…

-Lo sé, Yoh. Pero sabes que no lo he salvado, no del todo…

-Es cierto. –La sonrisa de Yoh se desvaneció de a poco, y su rostro se ensombreció al mismo tiempo que la angustia llenaba de a poco su corazón- Creo que es la hora de remediar todo esto de una buena vez.

-Yoh…

-Puedo remediarlo , haré que Hao se decida a ser la buena persona que en verdad es y vuelva a sus casillas, podré finalizar mis estudios en Inglaterra y asegurarme de entrar a una buena universidad, acabaré de una vez por todas con mi romance sin rumbo con Anna, y ella dejará de sufrir y fastidiarse por alguien como yo. Y el primer paso que debo dar es contarle todo a Anna, aunque me odie por haber "jugado". No la puedo forzar a que Hao le guste, no se puede planear que ella se enamore de él… si ni siquiera logré que se enamorara de mí. Todo termina hoy.


	19. Abre los ojos

_**Tontos , jóvenes y **_enamorados

Capítulo 19:_** Abre los ojos**_

* * *

Yoh estaba nervioso, pero no lucía así. Actuaba tranquilo, distraído, casi nada fuera de lo común para alguien como él. Lo único que lo delataba era su falta total de atención por su acompañante.

-Yoh, ¿Estás escuchándome?

La voz de la rubia fue casi como una alarma en la mente del muchacho. Yoh sacudió su cabeza y sonrió algo avergonzado.

-Disculpa Anna, ¿Qué decías?

Anna suspiró, sin parecer molesta, sino un poco preocupada.

-Te preguntaba por cómo salió todo con Lyserg y Hao.

-Todo en orden –informó el Asakura sonriendo forzadamente, obligando a la muchacha a acercarse a él curiosa, siempre manteniendo distancia.

-Podrías comenzar por ser honesto y decirme que te ocurre...-sugirió siempre serena, pero con un tono característico de seriedad.

Ya era la hora.

Yoh sintió el palpitar de su corazón como si le hablara al oído. No había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese momento, en las palabras que vendrían a continuación. Había considerado las posibilidades, pero la menos dañina –a largo plazo- era esa.

Ser honesto.

-Anna –soltó con ansias tomando, para su sorpresa, las manos de la joven –Hace años te he estado ocultando cosas y la verdad es que ya no aguanto más…

Anna lo miró con cierta sorpresa, pero el dejo de dolor que sentía en las palabras de su amigo la dejaban en un estado de gran incertidumbre. ¿Su mejor amigo tenía secretos que nunca le confió?

Tenía que ser algo bastante vergonzoso para que Yoh hubiese permanecido en silencio tanto tiempo, pero él sabía que Anna estaría siempre ahí para él… ¿Por qué prefirió quedarse callado?

-Sé que antes de irme a Inglaterra ocurrieron muchas cosas entre nosotros –dijo con algo de pena- Te confesé cosas que te hicieron sentir incómoda, te hice creer que estaba enamorado de ti, que luego estaba confundido, y supongo que ambos sabemos que no podemos seguir con este acto y fingir que todo sigue igual que antes.

Anna observó como Yoh continuaba hablando sin mirarla a los ojos, y se concentraba sólo en sus manos entrelazadas. Continuó en silencio, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-Pero es hora de que sepas la razón de todo, Anna, y mereces saber la verdad. –siguió él, para luego levantar su mirada, cuyos ojos reflejaban un dolor intenso.

-Yoh, comienzas a inquietarme –dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño preocupada, ¿Era tan horrible lo que acontecía?

-Anna, me vas a odiar por esto –continuó, mientras lágrimas tanto de rabie, tristeza e impotencia se juntaban en sus ojos –pero ya no puedo seguir con todo esto.

Toma aire.

Exhala.

-Todo ese tiempo he jugado contigo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

-Cuando te conocí, me acerqué a ti sólo porque Hao me dijo que lo hiciera –habló, mirando hacia cualquier punto para evitar la expresión de la rubia – Siempre le gustaste, pero prefirió que yo me acercara para contarle como eras. Él no se quiso acercar a ti por que hace eso con cualquiera de las mujeres con las que quiere jugar. Dijo que tú eras especial. Le prometí que lograría que tú y él fuesen novios haciéndome amigo tuyo…-

Inhala.

Exhala.

-…Le conté todo lo que hacíamos juntos. Los primeros años le hablé de todos tus secretos, y todas tus penas. Sé que fui un gran imbécil al hacer eso, pero estaba tan cegado por el amor a mi hermano que cualquier cosa pasaba por debajo…

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

-Como sea, el tiempo pasó y… me di cuenta de lo que lo que hacía contigo estaba muy, muy mal. Te tomé cariño, Anna. Fuiste mi amiga de verdad, y te quise mucho. Aunque Hao sea mi hermano, y créeme que lo quiero, tú comenzaste a estar primero… y yo… yo de verdad comencé a sentir cosas por ti… Hao se dio cuenta, me amenazó con contarte todo lo que hicimos si no me alejaba de ti; sé que no le gustas, pero le gusta ganar… En fin, fui lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarme manipular por él, porque me advirtió que buscaría hacerte daño y yo no fui capaz de enviarlo al demonio y defenderte. Fui un cobarde. Te… te fallé.

-Entonces…

La voz de Anna no mostraba expresión alguna, pero estaba al punto del quiebre.

-…¿Entonces sólo fui un juego para ambos?

-Para mí no Anna, pero yo…-

-Dime, ¿Se siente bien ver como tus planes tomaban fruto, ver como sufría o al contrario, ver cómo creía que tendría la posibilidad de ser feliz contigo?

-Anna…-

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro mostraba una decepción enorme.

-¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?

-Anna, entiende, -dijo Yoh comenzando a desesperarse, sabía que reaccionaría así, pero vivirlo era mil veces más complicado- no sabía qué hacer, tenía tanto miedo a perderte que no pensé que sería mejor acabar con todo antes de que empeorara.

-¿Acaso no sabes… todo el tiempo que pasé pensando en ti? –admitió Anna, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas hasta su mentón.

-Yo…-

-¿Todas las veces que creí que algo entre ambos podría ocurrir… para que tú dijeras que estabas enamorado de mí, y luego lo desmintieras…sabes…cómo se siente?

-…

-Y ahora, ¿Resulta que todo se trataba de un juego para acabar en la cama de tu hermano?

-Nunca, nunca jamás hubiese permitido eso –exclamó Yoh tratando de acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha sin que ella dejara establecer el mínimo contacto. –Es por eso que decidí decirte la verdad…

-No puedo seguir aquí… -susurró ella, dando media vuelta para que Yoh sujetase su mano.

-No te puedo dejar ir…-admitió él, sin esperar la cachetada que Anna la propició con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pues… esa decisión la tomaste en el momento en el que quisiste decirme la verdad.

Ya de noche, la música y las luces inundaban el ambiente lleno de jóvenes de distintas edades.

La casa de Matty Matisse solía ser sede de las fiestas más locas, a las que cualquier persona semi-decente no asistiría.

Los jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la música, sacaban a bailar personas desconocidas con las que más tarde de seguro tendrían distintos planes.

Hao estaba sentado en uno de los sofás junto a Marion, quien lo acompañaba tranquila y parecía bastante aburrida.

-¿Seguro que no quieres bailar? –preguntó sin muchos ánimos la muchacha, mientras Hao se encontraba a brazos cruzados con el ceño fruncido.

Se fijó en que Marion le hablaba, pero su tono bajo de voz no le dejaba escucharla.

-¿Qué dices, Mari?

-¿No quieres bailar?

-¿Qué?

-¿Bailamos?

-¡Habla más fuerte!

-¡¿Quieres bailar?!

-¿QUÉ?

-Olvídalo –susurró resignada, jugando con los bordes de su vestido.

-Que aburrida ,Marion. Ni si quiera te animas a bailar, bah –bufó el Asakura, tirándose sobre el respaldo del sofá. –Yo que me venía a animar un poco, pero parece que esta fiesta no hace efecto. ¡Matty!

-¡¿Sí, Hao?! –preguntó la muchacha con algo de dificultad, ya que había bebido unas copas de más.

-Iré a uno de los cuartos arriba a descansar –avisó sin esperar respuestas, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la segunda planta.

-Pff… ¿Sigue de mal humor? –le preguntó la pelirroja a la rubia de cabello largo- Tal vez si lo hubieses invitad a bailar se hubiese animado un poco.

-…-

Una vez en el segundo piso, Hao abrió la puerta de una de las varias habitaciones y una vez adentro la cerró con fuerza y se lanzó pesadamente a la cama.

No lo quería admitir, pero varios pensamientos lo mantenían en una constante lucha interna. Quería culpar al mundo de sus problemas, pero se odiaba al tener que reconocer que él era el único responsable.

-Qué semana tan mala…-gruño, acomodándose sobre la cama.

-¡Aquí estás!

Su gesto confundido cambió por uno de total sorpresa al ver aquella persona frente a sus ojos.

Era Anna, o algo parecido a Anna.

Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un top negro y una minifalda, mientras su calzado consistía en tacones que hacían juego. Con una de sus manos sostenía una botella de alcohol a medio beber.

Hao se restregó los ojos y los abrió nuevamente por que no creía lo que veía. ¿Era acaso su fantasía sexual hecha realidad?

-Anna, no esperaba verte aquí. –dijo aún con asombro, pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo a…?-

-Shhh…-la rubia se acercó al moreno y su dedo índice sobre sus labios lo silenciaron- Vine por ti, Hao.

-¿Q…qué?

-Tuve una pequeña conversación con tu hermano y… desagradable conversa…bueno, en fin… hablé con él y me habló de tus planes y de todo lo que me deseas así que aquí estoy.

Hao no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. En primer lugar, al parecer Anna se había enterado de algo supuestamente super-mega-secreto que debería haberla hecho odiar a ambos hermanos pero, ¿no estaba molesta? Y en segundo lugar, ¿estaba ahí, por él?

-Anna, ¿por qué no te sientas y me explicas que…?

La muchacha se sentó sobre las piernas del Asakura y besó los labios de Hao de tal manera que no pudo articular palabra. Su lengua se introdujo intrusa a la boca del muchacho, que al principio se había tensado por la sorpresa, pero ¿ya qué?

Hao se relajó inmediatamente y sus brazos rodearon a la rubia en segundos. Ella pasó sus manos desde el cuello del moreno hasta por detrás de su nuca, sujetado algo de cabello con fuerza.

Hao separó sus labios de los de Anna momentáneamente y susurró

-Anna, estuviste bebiendo…

-Cállate y cumple con lo que tanto querías.

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, ahora Anna quedó de espaldas sobra la cama mientras que Hao la besaba de forma cada vez más apasionada sobre ella.

Una de sus manos recorría la pierna de la muchacha, subiendo hasta su muslo, al mismo tiempo que Anna desabrochaba la camisa del Asakura para dejar su bien formado pecho al descubierto.

Pero en ese momento, algo dentro de Hao le impidió seguir.

_-Yoh, sabes que si mis padres saben que me estás cubriendo, te van a reprender a ti también._

_-No te preocupes, hermano. Además, el castigo es menos malo si estamos los dos juntos, ¿verdad?_

_-Tal vez... ¿Por qué haces esto, Yoh?_

_-Porque tú me enseñaste que cuidarías de mi pase lo que pase. Eso hacen los hermanos, se cuidan._

_-Sí, nos cuidamos, pero… ya no somos niños pequeños. Las cosas cambian Yoh, deberías madurar._

_-Las cosas no cambian, Hao. Siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti, porque sé que a pesar de todo, tú vas a querer lo mismo para mí._

¿Le pagaría a su hermano durmiendo con la mujer de la cual él estaba enamorado?

…_Sin tan sólo te dieras cuenta del daño que le haces a los demás con tus juegos… si te dieras cuenta de que tu rebeldía y tu afán de tener que demostrar que eres indestructible no hacen nada más que lastimar… _

No soy indestructible. Un bus pudo haberme matado.

No gano nada al llevarle la contraria a los demás. Sólo me estoy quedando solo.

No quiero seguir jugando con las personas. Estos juegos ya no me divierten, y nunca divertirán a nadie.

No quiero herir a nadie más.

Quiero que Yoh sea feliz.

Quiero que Anna sea feliz.

Mierda…_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?_

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la rubia mientras bebía lo último que quedaba de la botella, acercándose a él nuevamente para un beso pero…

-No puedo hacerlo –dijo Hao, alejando a Anna sujetándola por ambos hombros.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Soy tuya, ganaste! –gritó ella, comenzando a irritarse.

-Anna, apestas a alcohol. Ya basta.

-¿Qué… que mierda de pasa? –preguntó enfurecida -¡¿Acaso no es lo que tanto querías?! ¡Por esto es que Yoh y yo jamás pudimos ser felices! ¡Así que ven y hazme lo que quieras!

-Estás ebria y… ya no quiero nada de ti.

Anna lo miró sumamente molesta, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna Hao dio justo en el blanco.

-¿Qué diría Yoh si te viera así?

Anna dirigió un puño al pecho del Asakura, y otro y otro… mientras lloraba y caía rendida sobre su pecho.

-No metas a Yoh en esto… -habló, golpeándolo en el pecho, para luego quebrar en llanto.

-No lo haré. –dijo él, acariciando la espalda de la rubia, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y seguía llorando.


End file.
